


In Any Universe

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Homophobia, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: Гарри и Луи счастливы. Да, они скрывают ориентацию и свои отношения, но они любят друг друга и свою работу -то есть быть частью One Direction. Их счастье рушится, когда они попадают в аварию, и Луи просыпается, забывая последние пять лет жизни. Он не помнит Х-Фактор, не помнит ничего из жизни One Direction и, самое плачевное, он не помнит Гарри. Разобщенный с любовью своей жизни, когда Луи забывает все, Гарри узнает, что беременный. Что будет он делать, если Луи не восстановит память, и перед Гарри нависнет угроза стать отцом-одиночкой?..Что он будет делать без Луи?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Any Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278434) by [Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew). 



**HARRY**  
  
Два слова разрушают мир Гарри в одночасье. Два невинных слова проходят через сердце, останавливая его, опустошая и разрывая на миллион кусочков. Два слова навсегда разделяют его жизнь на До и После.  
  
—  _Кто ты_?  
  
На мгновение наступает облегчение. Гарри немного ушибся во время аварии, в то время как Луи сильно ударился головой о ветровое стекло, что привело к тому, что ему приходится провести без сознания четыре дня в медицинской коме для того, чтобы восстановить мозг.  
  
У Гарри немного кружится голова, но он все же упорно продолжает сидеть у постели Луи столько, сколько врачи и медсестры позволяют ему. Он звонит Лиаму и Найлу, и они оба тут же приезжают к нему для того, чтобы подменить, чтобы он смог принять душ и поспать несколько часов.  
  
В середине дня, спустя четверо суток после того, как Гарри и Луи попадают в аварию по пути домой после посещения семьи Стайлсов, и спустя два часа после того, как врачи отключают аппарат, поддерживающий жизнедеятельность комы, Луи моргает и открывает глаза, тихо постанывая от боли, которая буквально окутывает все тело. В это время Гарри держит Луи за руку, и, когда Луи просыпается, без сомнения, подсознательно сжимает руку Гарри в ответ.  
  
Гарри дремлет на стуле, который он ставит рядом с больничной койкой, и когда он чувствует сжатие, то тут же отпускает руку Луи и нажимает на кнопку вызова медсестры. Он подскакивает, чтобы предупредить Престона, чтобы тот нашел врача для консультации. После того как Престон убегает в коридор, Гарри быстро возвращается к Луи.  
  
Луи моргает и открывает глаза снова, скользя взглядом по комнате несколько секунд, затем пугливо возвращается к Гарри.  
  
Гарри улыбается и ближе пододвигается к Луи.  
  
— Привет, — нежно говорит он. — Рад, что ты наконец-то проснулся.  
  
Луи морщит лоб и хмурится. Просканировав взглядом комнату еще раз, он смущенно останавливает свой взгляд на Гарри.  
  
— Прости. Кто ты?  
  
Гарри невольно тянется к руке Луи снова. Но эти слова заставляют его непреднамеренно сделать шаг назад, смотря на любимого с ужасом.  
  
Лицо Луи вмиг немного проясняется, как будто он понимает всю сложившуюся ситуацию.  
  
— Ты мой врач?  
  
Гарри медленно качает головой, подавляя панику, пронзающую тело.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает он Луи шепотом.  
  
Смятение завладевает Луи снова.  
  
— Медбрат? — пробует он снова.  
  
Со слезами на глазах Гарри снова качает головой.  
  
— Луи… ты правда не знаешь меня?  
  
Наступает очередь Луи качать головой.  
  
— А должен? — тихо спрашивает он, прищурив глаза, всматриваясь в лицо Гарри, затем закрывает глаза, морща лоб от боли. — Я полагаю, что должен.  
  
— Да, — подтверждает Гарри, сиплым голосом. — Я твой парень.  
  
Глаза Луи тут же расширяются, он снова качает головой:  
  
— Нет. Это не так.  
  
Гарри кивает, и в его желудке, кажется, груда камней.  
  
— Это правда.  
  
— Этого не может быть. Я не гей, — отвечает Луи с абсолютной уверенностью.  
  
Гарри не успевает оспорить слова Луи, так как невролог, отвечающий за уходом Луи, доктор Нэш, выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы зайти в палату. Гарри хорошо знает ее: все это время она прекрасно осведомляла Гарри, как ближайшего родственника Луи, о его состоянии.  
  
— Луи, так здорово, что ты больше не спишь! — радостно говорит она, проходя мимо Гарри, который стоит все еще в шоке, чтобы добраться до своего пациента. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Он не знает, кто я, — сообщает ей Гарри, прежде чем Луи успевает что-то сказать.  
  
Доктор Нэш хмурится и, указывая на Гарри, встречается с хмурым взглядом Луи.  
  
— Ты не помнишь Гарри?  
  
Луи снова качает головой.  
  
— Нет. Нет. Я… нет, — добавляет он. Луи повторяет так неистово, что Гарри кажется, словно его сердце пронзает клинок.  
  
— Что последнее ты помнишь, Луи? — спрашивает она.  
  
У Луи занимает минуту, чтобы все вспомнить, после чего он отвечает:  
  
— Я как раз собирался сдавать выпускные экзамены. Они начинаются на следующей неделе. Мы взяли перерыв, чтобы пойти на концерт. Что-то случилось на шоу?.  
  
— Мы? — спрашивает Доктор Нэш, побуждая тем самым рассказывать больше.  
  
— Я и Ханна. Моя девушка, — отвечает Луи.  
  
Камни в желудке Гарри перемещаются, заставляя парня чувствовать себя плохо. Он невольно смотрит на Луи так, будто это иностранец, который завладел телом Луи. У Луи нет девушки более пяти лет, только Гарри, с которым он встречается после объединения в группу на Х-Факторе.  
  
— Что-то случилось на шоу? — снова спрашивает Луи, избегая взгляда Гарри.  
  
— Ты попал в аварию, — двусмысленно отвечает ему доктор Нэш.  
  
— Ханна тоже ранена? — взволнованно спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Ханны не было с тобой в машине, — отвечает доктор, по-прежнему осторожничая со словами.  
  
Луи вздыхает с облегчением.  
  
— Хорошо. Но я до сих пор не понимаю, почему он… — Луи указывает на Гарри, — думает, что он мой парень. У меня есть девушка, я не гей. Он, наверное, меня с кем-то путает.  
  
— Хорошо. Мы поговорим об этом позже. Давайте сначала проверим, что происходит с твоей головой, — добавляет она, доставая из нагрудного кармана маленький фонарик. Положив палец под левый глаз, она аккуратно светит в него, затем повторяет эту процедуру с правым глазом. — Ну, у тебя, безусловно, все еще сотрясение. Это логично, учитывая травму головы. Нам нужно сделать томографию, чтобы проверить, что происходит у тебя в голове, когда ты в сознании. Мы сделали одну, когда тебя привезли, и она показала небольшую опухоль, вчера мы сделали еще одну, и она показала, что опухоль уменьшилась. Хочу убедиться, на месте ли она еще.  
  
— Новая компьютерная томография скажет, почему он не помнит меня? — тихо спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Возможно, — отвечает она. — Как мне известно, Луи довольно сильно ударился головой. Сегодняшнее сканирование покажет нам последствия удара на его мозг, — добавляет она, нажимая на красную кнопку вызова, которую Гарри использовал ранее, и через пару минут появляются медсестра и медбрат. Доктор Нэш поворачивается к коллегам лицом. — Подготовьте мистера Томлинсона к томограмме.  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает медсестра, подходя к постели Луи. Второй выходит в коридор. Гарри предполагает, что он пошел за устройством, которое они используют для транспортировки Луи в кабинет томографии.  
  
 — Луи, эта медсестра поможет тебе подготовиться к сканированию, — нежно говорит ему доктор Нэш. — Гарри, можно тебя на минуточку?  
  
Гарри кивает. Бросая еще один огорченный взгляд на Луи, он выходит за миниатюрным доктором в коридор. Когда вторая дверь за ними закрывается, Гарри поворачивается к доктору Нэш и не слишком любезно спрашивает:  
  
— Что с ним? Почему он не может вспомнить меня?  
  
Доктор успокаивающе кладет руку на плечо Гарри.  
  
— Гарри, тебе нужно успокоиться.  
  
— Как я могу быть спокойным? — кричит он, отбрасывая ее руку. Когда несколько человек в зале оглядываются на них, Гарри делает глубокий вдох, вынуждая себя говорить более мягким голосом. — Мой парень не знает, кто я. Он даже не помнит, что он гей.  
  
Не обращая внимания на очевидные мучения Гарри, доктор Нэш берет его за руку снова.  
  
— Я знаю, что это не то, чего ты ожидал. Я предупреждала тебя: после того, как мы вывели Луи из комы, черепно-мозговые травмы могут иметь различные последствия, и амнезия — одна из них. Мы собираемся сделать томографию, и она должна показать нам, осталась ли отечность в мозге Луи. Хотя обычно при коме большинство опухолей рассасывается, но я подозреваю, что какая-то часть ее все же осталась.  
  
— Когда отек спадет полностью, его память возвратится? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Нет никакой гарантии. Может, да, а может, и нет, — отвечает она ему, основывая диагноз в реальность. — У меня были пациенты, которые постепенно восстановили всю память, но также и были другие, которые так ничего и не вспомнили. Травмы головы непредсказуемы, они уникальны от человека к человеку. Будь терпелив, Гарри.  
  
В этот момент медсестра выходит из палаты Луи, вывозя наружу парня в инвалидном кресле. Гарри рассеянно отмечает, что медбрата зовут Дилан.  
  
— Я думаю, мы готовы, — сообщает он.  
  
— Можно и мне с вами? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Доктор ловит страдальческий взгляд, который тут же появляется на лице Луи на вопрос Гарри.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не пойти не выпить кофе и съесть бутерброд? — любезно подсказывает она Гарри. — Мы вернемся через тридцать минут.  
  
Гарри понимает, что там он будет лишним, поэтому он неохотно кивает, попутно теребя край клетчатой рубашки.  
  
— Я буду здесь, когда ты вернешься, Лу.  
  
Луи в ответ неуверенно кивает, сразу же переключая свое внимание на медсестру. Появляется чувство, будто кинжал в сердце Гарри прокручивается, вспарывая его.  
  
Гарри мрачно смотрит вслед небольшой группы, включая Престона, направляющейся вниз по коридору к кабинету томографии. Как только те исчезают из виду, Гарри делает шаг назад, врезаясь спиной в стену позади себя, и соскальзывает вниз, с отчаянием сжимая ладонями лицо. Слезная лавина, нещадно сдерживаемая до этого, наконец, прорывается, стекая беспощадно по щекам.  
  
Гарри не знает, как долго он плачет, пока не чувствует, как нежная рука опускается ему на колено. Он поднимает голову и видит, что Найл сидит на корточках перед ним, глубокая озабоченность выражена на его лице.  
  
— Что происходит, Г? С Луи все хорошо?  
  
Гарри как раз собирается объяснить Найлу, что происходит, когда неожиданно его начинает мутить. Он прикрывает рот ладошкой, стараясь сдержать рвоту. Найл, не растерявшись, хватает Гарри за руку, помогая ему встать. В панике он сначала смотрит налево по коридору, потом направо. Гарри надеется, что таким образом он ищет туалет.  
  
— Нам туда, — говорит он Гарри, быстро преодолевая расстояние в четыре прыжка.  
  
Гарри не успевает добраться до туалета, блюя в ближайшую раковину у двери. Найл сзади придерживает его волосы и успокаивающе поглаживает по спине, пока Гарри не перестает тошнить, и от его срыва остаются лишь редкие всхлипы. Когда он, наконец, заканчивает, Найл протягивает Гарри бумажное полотенце, терпеливо ожидая, когда тот закончит полоскать рот.  
  
Наконец, Гарри разворачивается и взволнованно смотрит на Найла.  
  
— Прости меня за это.  
  
Найл в ответ энергично качает головой.  
  
— Все в порядке. Это была долгая неделя.  
  
— Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне, — продолжает Гарри.  
  
— Ты не должен благодарить меня за это, — улыбается Найл. — Теперь, когда тебя больше не тошнит, объясни мне, что происходит с Луи?  
  
— Неподходящее место, — с сожалением отвечает Гарри.  
  
Найл кивает, следуя за Гарри через дверь обратно в зал ожидания. Они останавливаются, когда снова оказываются рядом с дверью палаты Луи.  
Гарри делает глубокий вздох и затем тихо отвечает:   
  
— Луи очнулся.  
  
Найла в замешательстве моргает.  
  
— Разве это не хорошо? Врачи не вывели бы его из комы, если бы он не был готов.  
  
— Он не… Он не может… — Гарри изо всех сил пытается найти нужные слова. — Он не помнит меня, Ни. Он не знает, кто я такой.  
  
Найл шокированно оседает на пол.  
  
— Когда это случилось? Почему ты не позвонил?  
  
— Это произошло буквально только что, — отвечает Гарри. — Они забрали его на томографию.  
  
— Ох, Гарри, — тихо вздыхает Найл. — Мне так жаль.  
  
— Ты бы видел, как он смотрел на меня, — жалостливо говорит Гарри, чувствуя подступающие слезы. — Он не только не узнал меня. Он выглядел таким испуганным, когда я сообщил ему, что он мой парень. Как будто… это самая худшая новость в мире.  
  
Найл, всхлипывая, крепко сжимает Гарри в объятиях.  
  
— Мне так жаль, Гарри.  
  
Гарри снова начинает рыдать в плечо Найла в течение нескольких минут, но вскоре останавливается, замечая на себе любопытные взгляды.  
  
— Что говорит доктор?  
  
— Она так же не знает, как и мы, — отвечает Гарри. — Сканирование мозга покажет, остался ли еще отек внутри его головы. Как только он спадет, к Луи, может, вернется память, а может и нет.  
  
— Тогда, возможно, это только временно? — тихо спрашивает Найл.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Но, Найл, что мне делать, если он так ничего и не вспомнит?  
  
— Пересечем этот мост, как и тысячи других, — предлагает он своим обычным оптимистичным тоном.  
  
Гарри делает еще один глубокий вдох, медленно выдыхая, кивая в знак благодарности за предложение Найла.  
  
— Сколько примерно времени занимает это сканирование? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
— Около тридцати минут.  
  
— Отлично! Настало время для чашки чая, чтобы успокоить твой желудок, и еще мы должны позвонить Лиаму, чтобы рассказать ему о том, что Луи, наконец, очнулся, — добавляет Найл, кладя руку на спину Гарри, мягко подталкивая его в сторону кафе.  
  
Гарри слепо следует за ним. Он больше ничего не может делать.

  
  
* * *  
  
Найл звонит Лиаму, чтобы сказать ему, что Луи проснулся, — остальное может и подождать — параллельно заставляя Гарри выпить чашку чая. Лиам обещает приехать так быстро, как сможет, поэтому парни направляются обратно к палате Луи, ожидая его возвращения со сканирования.  
  
Доктор Нэш и медсестра, которая забирала Луи на сканирование, возвращаются с пациентом буквально после того, как Найл и Гарри подходят к палате.  
  
Луи осторожно смотрит на Гарри и Найла, поскольку Дилан помогает ему сесть обратно на кровать. Как только он обратно укутывается в одеяло, то сразу же непосредственно впивается взглядом в Найла.  
  
— Я так предполагаю, что должен знать тебя тоже, да? — устало спрашивает он.  
  
— Я Найл, — дружелюбно отвечает Найл. — Мы друзья. Мы играем в одной группе.  
  
Гарри предполагает, что сейчас не совсем подходящее время, чтобы сообщать Луи, что он не только состоит в группе, но и является членом самого популярного бойз-бэнда в мире.  
  
— Как прошло сканирование? — спрашивает Гарри доктора.  
  
— Отек, как и предполагалось, никуда не делся, хотя он заметно уменьшился с последней проверки, — отвечает доктор Нэш. — Я думаю, именно он вызывает амнезию.  
  
— Это постоянная потеря памяти или нет? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Сканирование не может дать точный ответ, — отвечает она спокойно. — Я думаю, что отек пройдет через несколько дней. Давайте не будем паниковать раньше времени.  
  
— Эй, — встревает Луи. — Почему вы делитесь моей медицинской информацией с ним? Где мои родители? Разве они не должны быть здесь?  
  
Кажется, в сотый раз Гарри делает очередной глубокий вдох.  
  
— Ты не разговариваешь с ними несколько лет, Луи. Я числюсь твоим ближайшим родственником.  
  
—  _Но я не знаю тебя_ , — протестует Луи.  
  
— Он твой парень, — недовольно бурчит Найл.  
  
С полной уверенностью Луи качает головой.  
  
— Я уверен, что ты очень хороший человек, но я не гей, — настаивает Луи. — Я должен поверить в то, что мне нравятся парни и что я расстался с Ханной ради тебя?  
  
— Ну, это звучит довольно глупо, но так и есть, — утверждает Гарри.  
  
— Я не верю тебе, — упрямо отвечает Луи, касаясь рукой виска, явно испытывая боль. — Я не могу поверить в это. Ты можешь просто уйти?  
  
— Луи… — начинает протестовать Гарри, но доктор Нэш лишь качает головой, дотрагиваясь до предплечья снова точно так же, как и в коридоре.  
  
— Луи прошел через многое за последние несколько дней, — напоминает она ему. — Почему бы нам не дать ему немного отдохнуть?  
  
Гарри решительно настроен остаться: он нужен здесь, чтобы Луи понял, кто он, но, когда Томлинсон падает на подушки и закрывает глаза, становится ясно, что для него сегодня достаточно.  
  
— Хорошо, — нехотя соглашается Гарри.  
  
— Ты можешь прийти завтра утром, — обещает ему доктор Нэш.  
  
— Хорошо. Увидимся завтра, Луи, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Ммм, — выдавливает из себя Луи, поворачиваясь на бок.  
  
Гарри как раз собирается сказать что-то еще, когда Найл хватает его за предплечье и тащит к двери.  
  
— Пойдем, Г. Спасибо за все, доктор Нэш. Увидимся завтра, — радостно говорит Найл, поворачивая дверную ручку.  
  
Доктор улыбается и кивает в ответ.  
  
Найл еще раз улыбается и выталкивает Гарри в коридор прямо в объятия Лиама. Лицо Пейна сразу же становится озадаченным.  
  
— Уже уходите?  
  
Найл кивает.  
  
— Это долгая история. Давайте поговорим об этом у меня дома.  
  
— Но… Луи, — возражает Лиам.  
  
— Он отдыхает, — сообщает ему Найл. — Мы вернемся утром.  
  
— Он в порядке? — с сомнением спрашивает Лиам.  
  
Гарри еле успевает подавить рыдания, вспоминая эти два разрушающих слова снова и снова. Найл мгновенно кладет руку на спину Гарри, обнимая его за плечо в знак поддержки.  
  
— Давайте поговорим об этом у меня, — повторяет Найл. Гарри утыкается лицом в плечо Найла, не в силах смотреть на взволнованного Лиама.  
  
— Хорошо, — наконец отвечает Лиам, направляясь обратно к двери лифта в конце коридора, не менее смущенный, чем Гарри.  
  
Гарри и Найл быстро прощаются с Престоном, следуя за Лиамом.  
  
Поездка в лифте проходит в молчании. Гарри в смятении. Сегодняшний день точно не войдет в десятку лучших его воспоминаний. Он никогда не представлял себе сценарий, в котором Луи полностью отрицает, что он гей, или то, что Гарри — его парень. По крайней мере, не конфиденциально. На глазах у публики — конечно, но это другая история.  
  
Гарри позволяет Найлу усадить себя на заднее сидение своего Range Rover, параллельно слушая, как он говорит Лиаму, что они встретятся у него дома. Найл закажет пиццу, и они все наконец-то смогут разобраться с этим.  
  
Гарри искренне сомневается в том, что они разберутся. Луи не помнит Гарри, и это, кажется, даже не заботит его. Если бы у Гарри была возможность вернуться назад во времени, он бы, не раздумывая, остался еще на один день у своей мамы или вообще никуда не ехал. Да все, что угодно, лишь бы этот кошмар не случился. У него уже возникли кое-какие подозрения, однако он не собирается сдаваться. Ни сейчас, никогда.

  
  
**LOUIS**  
  
Это нелепо, Луи не может вспомнить, при каких обстоятельствах он еще был так смущен.  
  
После посещения двух этих воображаемых друзей… которых он не знает, его доктор объясняет, что ему нужно остаться в больнице еще на несколько дней, чтобы они могли контролировать его восстановление, но если он не хочет, то они спокойно могут отпустить его домой.  
  
Единственный дом, который Луи помнит, — дом его матери, но ему подсознательно кажется, что он там давно уже не живет. Сама мысль об этом заставляет его голову разболеться в разы сильнее, чем до этого.  
  
Доктор также объясняет, что, если ему станет плохо, он должен позвать на помощь, после этого она, наконец, оставляет его в покое.  
  
Луи счастливо вздыхает, довольный тем фактом, что он наконец остался один — не считая времени, которое он провел внутри сканирующей машины. Однако он быстро меняет свое мнение, когда, находясь в одиночестве, у него появляются вопросы, вопросы и еще раз вопросы, на которые он не в силах ответить.  
  
Он не гей. Он влюблен в Ханну. Если он не уверен насчет остального, то это точно правда. Он искренне не может понять, почему этот Гарри врет и говорит, что Луи — его парень. Может быть, он принимает желаемое за действительное или использует аварию в качестве предлога, чтобы заманить Луи в ловушку.  
  
В дополнение к истории Гарри, настаивающего, что Луи гей, самая безумная идея — это то, что Луи не контактирует с родителями много «лет». Он любит свою маму и отчима, не говоря уже о четырех младших сестрах. Он не может себе представить себя без них. Они его целое.  
  
Все это не имеет абсолютно никакого смысла. Ему нужны ответы от того, кому он доверяет. Решительно настроенный, он берет в руки телефон со столика возле кровати и набирает номер своих родителей.  
  
Голос его матери кажется ему очень удивлённым, но Луи плевать. Он ломается и начинает плакать в ту же минуту, когда слышит успокаивающие нотки в ее голосе через линию. Он рассказывает ей об аварии, коме и как он очень смущен тем, что происходит. Она обещает ему, что прилетит в Лондон первым рейсом. Луи нужно только продержаться до ее приезда.  
  
Луи чувствует себя гораздо лучше, когда вешает трубку. Настолько лучше, что, наконец, спокойно падает на подушки, закрывает глаза и проваливается в сон. Его мама будет здесь в ближайшее время, все будет хорошо.

  
  
**HARRY**  
  
Гарри просыпается полностью дезориентированным. Судя по цвету потолка под головой, он лежит не в собственной постели. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, что он не дома, что провел ночь у Найла, не в силах оставаться в одиночестве в их с Луи огромной кровати.  
  
Две секунды спустя он принимает вертикальное положение, чувствуя знакомые нотки тошноты. Прикрыв рот рукой, Гарри бежит в ванную комнату, прямо находящуюся напротив его гостевой комнаты, которую он занимает. В отличие от больницы, в этот раз он успевает добежать до туалета, выблевывая скудное содержимое своего желудка в унитаз.  
  
Он как раз достигает последней стадии цикла рвоты, когда Найл входит в комнату.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Хаз?  
  
Перед глазами Гарри появляется полотенце для рук, и он с благодарностью кивает и берет его, вытирая рот, слабо оседая на корточки, снова смущенно смотря на Найла.  
  
— Это не самый веселый способ для пробуждения.  
  
Найл хихикает.  
  
— Я предполагаю, что нет. Ты даже не пил вчера вечером.  
  
Гарри делает очередной глубокий вдох, следом медленно выдыхая.  
  
— Ну, наверное, это из-за стресса и того, что Луи очнулся.  
  
— Давай я принесу тебе чай и тосты, а затем мы вернемся обратно в больницу, чтобы еще раз попробовать донести до Луи смысл, — предлагает Найл.  
  
Гарри кивает, хватая Найла за руку, которую он протягивает для помощи. Прополоскав еще раз рот в раковине, он, наконец, спускается на кухню.  
Лиам уже на месте, сидит на стуле, помешивая в чашке бурду, похожую на кофе. Гарри смутно помнит, как плакал на плечах его коллег по группе в первые часы после полуночи. Наверное, из-за этого Пейн отказался возвращаться домой.  
  
— Утро, Г! — ярко приветствует его Лиам.  
  
Гарри бормочет в ответ, значительно менее восторженно «утро», усаживаясь на табуретку слева от Лиама. Он уже так устал, хотя только проснулся. Он смотрит мутными глазами на то, как Найл носится по кухне, делая чай и тост для него.  
  
— Бьюсь об заклад, Луи уже все вспомнил, — предсказывает Лиам, потягивая свой кофе. Гарри мутит от запахов, отчего он прижимает ладони к животу и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоить его.  
  
Гарри с благодарностью забирает кружку от Найла, которую тот передает ему через барную стойку. Как только желудок перестаёт бунтовать, Найл подвигает к Гарри тарелку с двумя кусочками идеально поджаристого хлеба. Гарри подносит кружку к губам, делая пробный глоток. Божественно. Следом же идут тосты. Его желудку становится лучше, отчего Гарри, наконец, находит в себе силы посмотреть Лиаму в глаза.  
  
— Что, если он не вспомнит?  
  
— Тогда мы напомним ему, — тут же отвечает Лиам. — У нас куча доказательств.  
  
— Косвенных доказательств, — возражает Гарри. — Мы по-прежнему в шкафу, забыл?  
  
Лиам в ответ лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Не имеет значения. Мы все ему объясним.  
  
Гарри осторожно делает еще один глоток своего горячего напитка.  
  
— Ты не видел его, Ли. Он был совершенно потрясен, когда я сообщил ему, что он мой парень.  
  
Лиам кивает.  
  
— Я знаю. Ты и вчера это говорил, но я все же думаю, что ему просто нужно некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к этой мысли. Он обязательно вспомнит тебя.  
  
— Я надеюсь на это, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Ну, доедаем и можно ехать, — говорит бодро Найл, поднимая вверх свою кружку чая. По крайней мере, они оба не стали пропитывать воздух запахом кофе.  
  
Гарри заканчивает свой маленький завтрак так быстро, как только может. Приняв быстро короткий душ, он надевает обратно одежду, в которой был накануне.  
Как только он входит в гостиную, поправляя нервно рукой влажные кудри, парни устремляются к двери.  
  
— Все готовы? — проверяет Найл.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Пойдем.  
  
* * *  
  
Когда Гарри, Найл и Лиам входят в палату, толпа людей вокруг них замолкает. Гарри узнает доктора Нэш, а также медбрата Дилана. Из фотографий Гарри также узнает пожилую женщину у кровати Луи — это, безусловно, его мама — и стоящих в углу девочек, сестер Луи, хотя ему раньше никогда не приходилось встречать ни одну из них лично.  
  
Луи поворачивает голову, и его лицо сразу же вытягивается, когда он встречается взглядом с Гарри.  
  
— Ты вернулся, — говорит он, очевидно, не в восторге от такого развития событий.  
  
Лиам или Найл — Гарри не утруждается обернуться, чтобы посмотреть, кто из них, — успокаивающе кладут руку на спину Гарри, мягко подталкивают его дальше в палату.  
  
— Привет, — радостно здоровается Гарри со всеми.  
  
— Я Джоанна Дикин, мама Луи, — приветствует его пожилая женщина, тут же вставая в оборонительную позицию, загораживая Луи ото всех.  
  
Гарри впадает в оцепенение, таким образом, Лиам, как всегда, берет ситуацию в свои руки.  
  
— Я Лиам Пейн, это Найл Хоран и Гарри Стайлс, — добавляет он, указывая на каждого, кого представляет. — Мы коллеги по группе Луи, Гарри — парень Луи.  
  
Джоанна заметно бледнеет от последних сказанных трех слов Лиама.  
  
— Конечно, я знаю вас, но Луи заверил меня, что вы все ему лишь только коллеги, — отвечает она надменно. Она указывает на трех подростков, смотрящих на этот обмен с интересом. — Это Лотти и Физзи, сестры Луи, а это Ханна, его девушка.  
  
Ханна тут же в подтверждение берет Луи за руку, самоуверенно улыбаясь Гарри. Гарри свирепеет, едва слыша заявление о том, что Луи — парень _Ханны_ , и тут же весь подбирается.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, но Луи, на самом деле, мой парень.  
  
— Луи уверяет нас, что это не так, — настаивает Джоанна. — Таким образом, огромное спасибо тебе за заботу о нем, как и его коллегам по группе, но его семья теперь здесь, так что мы больше не нуждаемся в вас.  
  
— Вы… выгоняете нас? — недоверчиво спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ну… — начинает Джоанна.  
  
— Нет, — перебивает ее Гарри, делая шаг ближе. — Я не уйду, — твердо добавляет он, видя, как Найл и Лиам синхронно кивают ему в подтверждение. — Мы не уйдем.  
  
— Я на самом деле… — пытается снова Джоанна.  
  
На этот раз уже доктор перебивает ее.  
  
— Дамы и господа. Ваши споры не помогут Луи восстановиться.  
  
Джоанна обиженно отворачивается, отчего Гарри фыркает, поднимая руки вверх, сдаваясь.  
  
— Говоря о восстановлении, — вмешивается Лиам. — Когда Луи можно забрать домой?  
  
 — Я бы хотела оставить Луи на день или два, просто чтобы убедиться, что нет никаких других побочных эффектов от травмы головы, кроме амнезии.  
  
— Затем он поедет домой со мной, — смело отвечает Гарри. Он будет бороться за свои отношения.  
  
— Что, прости? — надменно спрашивает Джоанна.  
  
— Помнит он его сейчас или нет, но у нас с ним общий дом, — твердо отвечает Гарри, повторяя: — Он вернется домой со мной.  
  
— Я так не думаю, — возражает Джоанна. — Он вернется домой к людям, которых помнит.  
  
Лиам кашляет в кулак и снова вмешивается в разговор.  
  
— Доктор Нэш, что будет лучше для Луи?  
  
Та, подумав пару минут, наконец, отвечает:   
  
— Если Луи хочет восстановить свою память должным образом, он должен вернуться в окружение вещей и людей, которые кажутся ему знакомыми.  
  
— Но я не знаю его! — возмущается Луи. — Я не могу пойти домой с кем-то, кого не знаю.  
  
Слова Луи буквально до конца вонзают кинжал в сердце Гарри, и когда он смотрит на Луи, а затем на его мать, то видит выражение триумфа на ее лице.  
  
— Послушайте, — спокойно говорит доктор Нэш. — Луи никуда не пойдет, по крайней мере, до завтра. Почему бы нам все не отложить принятие этого решения хотя бы до выписки Луи?  
  
Гарри собирается продолжить спор вне зависимости от рекомендаций врача, но Лиам предостерегающе кладет руку ему на плечо. Гарри встречается с ним взглядом, и Лиам качает головой.  
  
— Но он даже не общается с вами! — возмущается Гарри. — Он не общается с вами с тех пор, как мы переехали в дом судей на Х-Факторе.  
  
— Сейчас это неважно, — чопорно отвечает Джоанна. — Он хочет видеть нас здесь, значит, мы остаемся.  
  
— Гарри, давай, — говорит нежно Лиам. — Нам нужно уйти.  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает. Ему не нравится эта идея, но встревоженное лицо Луи меняет дело. Ему приходится отступить.  
  
— Только сегодня, — обиженно отвечает он.  
  
— Только сегодня, — соглашается Лиам.  
  
— Я вернусь завтра утром, — говорит Гарри голосом, не терпящим возражения.  
К счастью, никто не спорит. Джоанна не выглядит довольной. Как и Луи, но Гарри плевать. Он не собирается отдыхать, пока не сделает все от него зависящее, чтобы вернуть Луи домой.  
  
Он позволяет Лиаму себя увести, однако уже не может дождаться следующего дня, чтобы вернуться и добиться своего. Остается только выяснить, как это сделать.

  
  
* * *  
  
Лиам и Найл проводят остаток дня, отвлекая Гарри. Они возвращаются обратно к Найлу домой, где смотрят футбол, играют в видеоигры, едят пиццу и пьют пиво.  
  
Гарри просыпается на следующее утро таким же образом, как и накануне. Он едва успевает добраться до туалета, выблевывая наружу дерьмовую еду и пиво, которым он баловался. Как и вчера утром, Найл появляется именно в тот момент, когда Гарри заканчивает тошнить, протягивая ему полотенце для рук.  
  
— Кажется, вчера кто-то перебрал пива, — комментирует Найл.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — стонет Гарри. — Ты пил вдвое больше меня, но ты в порядке.  
  
— Я ирландец, — напоминает ему Найл. — Кстати, и Лиам в порядке, хотя он выпил больше, чем ты. — Ты что, худеешь?  
  
— Ха-ха, — сухо отвечает Гарри. — Не неси ерунды.  
  
— Ты находишься под большим напряжением, — заявляет Найл. — Это понятно, почему твой желудок бунтует.  
  
— Наверное.  
  
Найл наклоняется снова, помогая Гарри встать с пола. Пока они идут через дом на кухню, Найл добавляет:  
  
— Лиам приготовил завтрак. Если мы закончим быстро, то можем успеть попасть в больницу быстрее семьи Луи. У тебя будет шанс убедить его, что вы созданы друг для друга.  
  
— Звучит неплохо.  
  
Гарри быстро впихивает в себя пару кусочков хлеба, яичницу и травяной чай. Когда с едой закончено, а тарелки вымыты, они все одеваются и загружаются в Range Rover Найла, направляясь обратно в больницу.  
  
Как Найл и предсказывает, они прибывают в тот момент, когда часы посещения только начинаются, и никого нет в палате Луи, кроме него самого.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы пошли с тобой в этот раз? — спрашивает Лиам Гарри очень серьезно.  
  
Гарри пару минут думает, затем качает головой.  
  
— Нет. Может быть, дело пойдет лучше, если я буду один. Без людей вокруг.  
  
Лиам ободряюще кивает, а Найл добавляет:  
  
— Мы будем рядом, если понадобимся. Просто позови.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Гарри делает глубокий вдох и открывает дверь.  
  
Глаза Луи закрыты, но Гарри точно может сказать по его дыханию и взбитым подушкам, что он не спит. Его доказательства подтверждаются, когда Луи открывает глаза при звуке шагов Гарри.  
  
— Привет, — тихо здоровается Гарри. — Я не разбудил тебя?  
  
Он знает, что нет, но решает на всякий случай подстраховаться.  
  
Луи качает головой.  
  
— Нет, я просто отдыхаю. Медсестра только что осмотрела меня, — хмурится Луи, явно недовольный проверкой.  
  
— Ты никогда не был хорошим пациентом, — рассеянно отвечает Гарри, нежно улыбаясь.  
  
— Ты настойчивый, — отмечает Луи.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — тихо говорит Гарри, пытаясь держать себя в руках.  
  
— Но я все еще не помню тебя, — рассеянно отвечает Луи.  
  
— У меня есть доказательства, что мы вместе, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Доказательства? — переспрашивает Луи, хмуря брови.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой со мной, Луи, — продолжает объяснять Гарри. — Если ты будешь окружен знакомыми тебе вещами и проведешь некоторое время со мной, твои воспоминания вернутся к тебе. Я провел много времени в Google, и эксперты говорят, что привычные вещи могут вызвать воспоминания.  
  
— Хорошо, — все еще неуверенно отвечает Луи, готовый услышать больше. Гарри вздрагивает.  
  
Достав свой мобильный из заднего кармана, он говорит:   
  
— Просто слушай.  
  
Гарри находит файл, прибавляет громкость и нажимает на play, держа телефон таким образом, чтобы Луи удобно было слушать.  
  
Брови Луи приподнимаются, когда он слышит свой собственный голос, исходящий из крошечного динамика мобильного телефона.  
  
_Привет, милый. Только что добрался до дома. Я, скорее всего, не дождусь, когда ты вернешься домой. Блин, перелет был таким долгим, но это стоит того, чтобы побыть с тобой несколько дней до того, как я буду должен вернуться в Лондон. Я знаю, что ты занят своими делами, но постарайся закончить их побыстрее. Я скучаю по тебе. Я собираюсь принять душ и вздремнуть. Ты найдешь меня в кровати. Разбуди меня. Я не хочу ждать ни секунды, чтобы наверстать упущенное время. Люблю тебя, малыш. Пока_.  
  
У Луи занимает несколько минут, чтобы обработать в голове голосовое сообщение, которою Гарри только что включил для него, затем он спрашивает:   
  
— Когда я оставил это сообщение?  
  
— Месяц назад, — отвечает Гарри. — У нас перерыв, и мы провели несколько дней вместе в Лос-Анджелесе, прежде чем тебе пришлось вернуться домой в Лондон, и мне остаться здесь из-за работы.  
  
— Разве мы не состоим в одной группе? — спрашивает с заблуждением Луи.  
  
— Так и есть, — заверяет его Гарри. — Это длинная и сложная история. Я объясню тебе ее позже, когда тебе будет лучше.  
  
— Что насчет Ханны? — спрашивает Луи. — Последнее, что я помню, — это что у нас все серьезно.  
  
— Ты расстался с ней вскоре после того, как встретил меня, — отвечает Гарри, стараясь действовать осторожно. Все, что он прочитал во время бессонницы, — это то, что не стоит перегружать Луи информацией на любом этапе его восстановления.  
  
— Почему? — тихо спрашивает Луи. — Все, что я помню, — это то, что мы очень счастливы. И Ханна ничего не сказала вчера на этот счет.  
  
— Ну, еще бы, — бормочет Гарри себе под нос.  
  
— Что? — просит Луи повторить комментарий.  
  
Вместо этого, Гарри прочищает горло и говорит:   
  
— Ты и она — друзья, ты встречаешься со мной, а у нее есть парень.  
  
— У нее есть парень? — шокированно спрашивает Луи. — Но… Она вчера сидела здесь и говорила мне, что любит меня.  
  
— Все станет на свои места, когда ты выйдешь отсюда и больше узнаешь о своей жизни, — говорит Гарри. — Я обещаю.  
  
— Я не знаю…  
  
— Луи, пожалуйста? — умоляет Гарри. — Пожалуйста, дай мне шанс. Возвращайся домой со мной. Мы можем делать это постепенно, и я обещаю, что постараюсь помочь тебе все вспомнить. Если это не сработает или тебе будет неудобно, ты сможешь вернуться домой к своей семье, и я не буду пытаться остановить тебя.  
  
— Я правда кажусь счастливым в сообщении, — признается Луи.  
  
Гарри широко улыбается.  
  
— Так и есть. Мы счастливы. Ты счастлив.  
  
Луи думает пару минут, затем резко вдыхает и медленно выдыхает.  
  
— Хорошо. Если доктор Нэш думает, что это хорошая идея — вернуться домой к тебе, а не к моей семье — то я попробую.  
  
Улыбка Гарри растет на глазах.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Маме не понравится, — добавляет он с сожалением.  
  
— Мне не понравится что? — сердито спрашивает Джей.  
  
Гарри и Луи растерянно смотрят на дверь. Джей стоит на пороге, Лиам и Найл мелькают прямо позади нее.  
  
— Мы пытались остановить ее, — извиняется Найл. — Прости.  
  
— Что мне не понравится? — спрашивает Джоанна так, как будто Найла и нет.  
  
— Я еду домой с Гарри, — объясняет Луи.  
  
— Прости? — голос Джей становится на октаву выше.  
  
— Я еду домой с Гарри, — повторяет Луи немного более уверенно.  
  
Джоанна тут же подбегает к кровати, задевая нарочно Гарри плечом.  
  
— Когда ты принял это решение?  
  
— Только что, — отвечает Гарри вместо Луи.  
  
Джей обиженно смотрит на Гарри, недовольная его присутствием. Пару мгновений она хмуро на него смотрит, пока не берет себя в руки и не поворачивается к сыну.  
  
— Я думала, что мы уже решили, что ты вернешься домой со мной к своим сестрам и брату.  
  
Луи спасает от ответа приход доктора Нэша. С яркой улыбкой она приветствует своего пациента.  
  
— Доброе утро, Луи.  
  
— Доброе утро, доктор Нэш, — тепло отвечает ей Луи.  
  
— Доброе утро, Гарри, Найл, Лиам, — здоровается она с коллегами по группе Луи, возвращая свое внимание к матери Луи, — и миссис Дикин.  
  
— Доктор, — жалуется ей Джоанна, — Луи хочет вернуться домой с Гарри. Пожалуйста, объясните ему, что это не очень хорошая идея.  
  
Доктор Нэш вновь улыбается.  
  
— Если это то, что хочет Луи, то это хорошая идея, на самом деле.  
  
— Простите? — спрашивает во второй раз Джей с момента входа в палату.  
  
— Гарри, как долго вы живете вместе? — спрашивает она, хотя давно уже знает ответ. Гарри провел слишком много времени в больнице, когда Луи находился без сознания. Они с врачом обговорили много тем.  
  
— Пять лет, — спокойно отвечает Гарри.  
  
Джоанна качает головой, выражая тем самым свое отвращение.  
  
— Тогда это дом Луи, — дает заключение доктор.  
  
— Но он забыл больше пяти лет своей жизни, — протестует Джоанна.  
  
— Тогда появляется еще больше оснований, чтобы вернуться туда, где все эти воспоминания были сделаны, — спокойно отвечает доктор Нэш. — Если он будет окружен вещами, связанными с его жизнью, он сможет восстановить память быстрее.  
  
Гарри ей улыбается, в восторге от того, что эти факты совпадают с той информацией, которую он прочитал в интернете.  
  
— Мы его семья, — аргументирует Джей. — Он тянется к нам.  
  
— Он моя семья, — возражает Гарри. — У него есть свой дом и своя жизнь. Со мной.  
  
— Мама, я должен сделать все, чтобы моя память вернулась, — рассуждает Луи. — Если это не сработает, я вернусь домой.  
  
Джоанна открывает рот, чтобы, по всей вероятности, не согласиться с решением Луи, но когда она видит решительное выражение на лице своего сына, то останавливается.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает она неохотно.  
  
Луи мягко улыбается.  
  
— Спасибо, мам.  
  
— Если все решено, — говорит доктор Нэш, — почему бы вам не дать мне несколько минут, чтобы понять, готов ли Луи покинуть больницу?  
  
Гарри осторожно дотрагивается до руки Луи. Когда Луи не вздрагивает, а лишь встречается взглядом с Гарри, то Стайлс тихо добавляет:  
  
— Я подожду тебя снаружи с Найлом и Лиамом.  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Джоанна тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Я буду снаружи тоже.  
  
Луи кивает ей, также повторяя:   
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Гарри, наконец, чувствует себя намного лучше с того момента, когда красный внедорожник столкнулся с его Range Rover на М1. Он выходит в коридор и уверенно кивает Лиаму и Найлу. Все будет хорошо.

 

* * *

Четыре или пять домов семьи Томлинсон-Дикин могут поместиться в дом, который, по словам Гарри, наполовину принадлежит Луи — настолько он огромный.  
  
Доктор Нэш рекомендует Луи покинуть больницу с Гарри, почти сразу после принятия решения. Луи слезно прощается с матерью, сестрами, Ханной и затем забирается во внедорожник Гарри, припаркованный позади больницы по некоторым причинам, которые он почему-то не может понять, но не удосуживается поинтересоваться, полагая, что это так или иначе не имеет смысла.  
  
Гарри хочет рассказать все подробности о группе, в которой они, по-видимому, вместе, но Лиам и Найл настаивают на том, что стоит обсудить это дома. Гарри кивает и паркуется.  
  
Внутри дом безупречен. Ничего похожего на хаос, творящийся в доме его матери. Луи думает, что это потому, что видна разница между двумя людьми, живущими в огромном доме, и семьей, проживающей в маленьком домике — он думает, что теперь, наверное, там еще хуже, после того как на свет появились абсолютно новые (для него) близняшки.  
  
Они все собираются в гостиной огромного дома, где Гарри, Лиам и Найл обещают Луи рассказать хотя бы поверхностно об их группе. Луи немного взволнован перспективой наконец-то получить ответы на некоторые вопросы, но в то же время вся эта таинственность до сих пор заставляет его нервничать.  
  
В то время как Гарри готовит чай для всех, Луи проходит по гостиной, рассматривая фотографии и сувениры, расставленные по всей комнате. Есть много фотографий его и Гарри, его, Гарри, Найла и Лиама, его, Гарри, Найл и Лиам, и еще какого-то темноволосого молодого человека, которого Луи, конечно, не помнит. Там также, естественно, ему попадаются фотографии Гарри и Луи с членами их семей, хотя Луи узнает только своих собственных. Заметно, что большинство фотографий сделаны довольно давно.  
  
Конечно, среди сувениров ему попадается на глаза большое количество наград. У Луи нет времени, чтобы рассмотреть их более тщательно, но ему определенно очень интересно.  
  
Когда Гарри возвращается в гостиную, неся поднос, Луи садится в кресло и берет в руки кружку, которую Гарри передает ему. Луи довольно вздыхает, когда обнаруживает, что Гарри сделал ему Йоркширский чай с небольшим количеством молока. Когда Гарри несет свою кружку в другое кресло, Лиам и Найл усаживаются на диване рядом с ними.  
  
— Итак, Луи, как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Гарри. — Все хорошо?  
  
Луи делает глоток чая, который прекрасно заварился, и тихо отвечает:  
  
— Я в порядке. Немножко болит голова, но все же сейчас я чувствую себя гораздо лучше, чем когда проснулся.  
  
Гарри мягко улыбается.  
  
— Хорошо. Я положил все твои лекарства на кухне. Дай мне знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.  
  
Луи с благодарностью кивает.  
  
Гарри делает глоток из своей кружки и затем ставит ее на стол рядом с креслом, задумчиво смотря на Томлинсона.  
  
— Я даже представить себе не могу, каково это — проснуться и ничего не помнить. Это, должно быть, очень странно.  
  
Странно — не то слово. Луи снова кивает.  
  
— Сегодня утром я говорил с врачом, — продолжает Гарри. — Она сказала, что мы можем немного рассказать тебе о том, что ты забыл, но в то же время мы не должны давить на тебя.  
  
— Это замечательно, — признается Луи с облегчением. — Вы можете начать с того, почему нам надо было уезжать с черного входа больницы?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Это хорошее место.  
  
Луи замечает, как Гарри незаметно смотрит на Лиама и Найл, поднимая немного брови. Он чувствует, что таким образом тот просит о помощи.  
  
— Мы состоим в группе, — говорит Лиам.  
  
— Гарри уже сказал мне, — тихо отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри вздыхает и берется за объяснения.  
  
— Пять лет назад мы все пробовались на Х-Факторе в качестве сольных исполнителей. Мы провалились в доме судей, из-за этого они объединили нас в группу.  
  
Луи чувствует, как начинает кружиться голова. Он указывает на Найла, затем на Лиама и в конце на Гарри.  
  
— Нашу группу показывали по ТВ?  
  
— One Direction, — поправляет его Гарри. — Нас называют One Direction.  
  
— Мы выиграли то шоу? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Найл. — Мы были третьими. Но Саймон Коуэлл все равно подписал с нами контракт.  
  
— Хорошо, — неуверенно отвечает Луи, не в силах понять то, как он мог забыть такую огромную часть своей жизни. — Так насколько успешны мы были? Или сейчас? — поправляет он себя, не зная точно, как сформулировать вопрос. Ему правда интересно…, но в то же время это так странно.  
  
— Мы очень популярны, — отвечает ему Лиам, приуменьшая ситуацию.  
  
— На самом деле, мы невероятно популярны в мире, — добавляет Гарри. — У нас очень много поклонников. Они выяснили, в какой больнице ты лежишь, и атаковали вход, вот почему нам пришлось уезжать через черный вход.  
  
 — Возможно, мы намекнули им, что ты уедешь в более позднее время, — дополнительно поясняет Найл.  
  
— Так, значит, мы популярны? — делает заключение Луи  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Можно сказать и так.  
  
Луи указывает на полки за Лиамом и Найлом, где в хаотичном порядке расставлены всевозможные награды.  
  
— Мы выиграли все эти награды?  
  
Гарри оборачивается и кивает в подтверждение.  
  
— Да.  
  
У Луи занимает около минуты, чтобы переварить всю эту новую информацию. Подогнув одну ногу под себя, он наконец спрашивает:   
  
— Какую музыку мы играем?  
  
— Рок-н-поп, — отвечают ему в ту же секунду Гарри и Лиам: — Поп-рок.  
  
Гарри, Лиам, Найл начинают одновременно смеяться.  
  
— Это развивающееся направление, — добавляет Найл.  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Хорошо, — помедлив еще несколько секунд, он останавливает свой взгляд на Гарри. — И ты и я встречаемся друг с другом?  
  
Огорченный взгляд на долю секунды появляется на лице Гарри, однако после он берет себя в руки и смотрит на Луи сосредоточенно.  
  
— Мы вместе, да.  
  
— Как долго? — задает вопрос вслух Луи.  
  
— С того момента, как познакомились, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Мы вместе уже пять лет? — недоверчиво спрашивает Луи. Забыть то, что ты состоишь в популярной группе — плохо, но то, что ты состоишь в отношениях в течение пяти лет — ужасно.  
  
Гарри кивает, прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
  
Луи снова хмурится.  
  
— Тогда почему моя мама не знает об этом? Даже если мы не общаемся с ней какое-то время, она разве не смотрит новости?  
  
Джоанна подтверждает, что Луи не общается с семьей в течение многих лет, но она не рассказывает почему — она объясняет это тем, что не хочет нагружать его информацией, — но в то же время она подтверждает то, что Ханна и Луи все еще встречаются.  
  
— Ну… — начинает Гарри. Он смотрит на Лиама и Найл в поисках помощи, но они лишь просто пожимают плечами в ответ. В этой ситуации Гарри сам за себя. В знак признания этого факта он вздыхает и объясняет: — Мы скрываем наши отношения. О них знают лишь несколько тщательно отобранных людей.  
  
— Почему? — сомневаясь, спрашивает Луи. Он знает много скрывающих свою ориентацию знаменитостей… Рикки Мартин, Джордж Майкл, он знает, что они страдают из-за этого.  
  
— Мы бойз-бэнд, — лаконично объясняет Гарри.  
  
— Ох, — вздыхает Луи. Теперь он вспоминает Лэнса Басса и Марка Фихили и предполагает, что эта невероятная история похожа на правду, и фотографии и награды в какой-то мере действительно подтверждают это. Луи откидывается назад и кладет голову на мягкие подушки за спиной, закрывая глаза, пытаясь разобраться с тем, что он только что узнал.  
  
— Наверное, на сегодня достаточно, — мягко говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи кивает, тихо бормоча:  
  
— Ммм.  
  
У него более чем достаточно информации на сегодняшний день.  
  
Он держит глаза закрытыми, когда Гарри тихо говорит Лиаму и Найлу.  
  
— Я думаю, вам надо уйти.  
  
— Конечно, — соглашается Найл.  
  
Лиам тут же встает, добавляя:  
  
— Позвони, если тебе нужно будет что-нибудь, Хаз.  
  
— Хорошо, — обещает Гарри.  
  
— Лу? — осторожно спрашивает Найл, стараясь не причинить стресс. Луи открывает глаза и поднимает голову, чтобы оценить своего… коллегу по группе. — Мы так рады, что ты проснулся.  
  
Не зная, что сказать в ответ, Луи кивает и тихо отвечает:  
  
 — Спасибо.  
  
— Да, дружище. Рад, что ты снова с нами, — повторяет следом Лиам.  
  
Луи так же отвечает ему благодарностью, потом лениво наблюдает за тем, как Гарри провожает двоих парней к входной двери. Когда они скрываются из виду, он откидывает голову и вновь закрывает глаза. Боже, как же он устал.  
  
Гарри прочищает горло, когда возвращается в гостиную. Луи неохотно открывает глаза.  
  
— Ты голоден? — спрашивает Гарри. — Я могу сделать нам что-нибудь поесть.  
  
Луи качает головой. Еда является самой далекой вещью в его голове.  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Я измотан. Я лучше вздремну, если ты не против.  
  
— Конечно, — тут же соглашается Гарри.  
  
— Может, поедим позже?  
  
— Как будет тебе удобно, — дружелюбно отвечает Гарри. — Пойдем, я покажу тебе, где можно лечь.  
  
— Здорово, — отвечает Луи, поднимаясь со своего места. Как же тяжело. Авария и ее последствия отдаются болью во всем теле.  
  
Гарри выходит из гостиной и поднимается вверх по лестнице, сделанной из красивой древесины. У них отличный вкус. Дом поражает своей красотой на каждом шагу.  
  
Когда они добираются до верха лестницы, Гарри колеблется.  
  
— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри поворачивается к Луи лицом, демонстрируя красные от смущения щеки.  
  
— Я веду тебя в нашу спальню, но вдруг тебе там будет неудобно, у нас есть пара гостевых спален…  
  
— Я думаю, наша спальня подойдет, — спокойно отвечает Луи. — Ведь это именно то место, с которым у меня, по сути, должны быть связаны самые лучшие воспоминания.  
  
— Да, — тихо отвечает Гарри, снова начиная двигаться вперед, проходя мимо трех или четырех дверей, наконец открывая последнюю дверь, демонстрируя большую спальню, выполненную в светло-коричневых тонах, с маленьким акцентом на малиновый.  
  
В комнате доминирует большая двуспальная кровать. Столики стоят по обе стороны от нее, с античными светильниками по бокам. Возле стены стоят два шкафа, телевизор расположен прямо напротив кровати.  
  
— Это ванная комната, — говорит Гарри, указывая на дверь, находящуюся в другой стороне комнаты.  
  
Ради любопытства Луи идет вперед и заглядывает в ванную, в которой расположены две раковины, туалет, душ и ванная. Она хорошо устроена, безо всякой напыщенности и показухи, подтверждая догадки Луи о том, что у кого-то из них хороший вкус.  
  
— Твоя одежда находится здесь, — продолжает Гарри, показывая рукой в сторону большого коричневого шкафа. — Я уверен, там ты найдешь, в чем можно спать.  
  
Луи одаривает Гарри небольшой улыбкой. Ему тяжело, но в то же время он представляет, как это тяжело для Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Гарри улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Если тебе что-то будет нужно, позови, я буду внизу.  
  
— Спасибо, — смущенно отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри молчит еще пару секунд, затем поворачивается и направляется к двери.  
  
Луи выдвигает ящики, на которые ему указывает Гарри, доставая удобные на вид фланелевые пижамные штаны и то, что напоминает ему любимую белую футболку. Он думает принять душ, но потом решает, что просто слишком устал. Он забывает спросить Гарри, какая сторона кровати его, поэтому он просто случайно выбирает правую, залезая под мягкое и теплое одеяло, блаженно выдыхая в подушку.  
  
У него практически нет времени думать о том, насколько странно это — спать в чужой постели, которая предположительно является его, но он этого не помнит. Медленно он впадает в спокойный и такой нужный сон. Ему нужно разобраться еще во многих вещах.  
  
* * *  
  
Луи просыпается от звуков рвоты в ванной. Он выползает из-под одеяла и идет к знакомой двери. Там он находит Гарри, сгорбленного над фарфоровым унитазом.  
  
— Гарри, ты в порядке? — тихо спрашивает он, тут же осознавая, настолько глупо это звучит.  
  
Через пару минут Гарри, наконец, смотрит на Луи затуманенным взглядом.  
  
— Я не хотел тебя будить.  
  
Луи качает головой.  
  
— Все в порядке.  
  
Гарри снова вырывает в туалет, отчего он тихо стонет, оседая на пол.  
  
— Я разлил кофе на рубашку и просто шел переодеться, когда почувствовал тошноту.  
  
Осмотревшись вокруг, Луи, наконец, находит полотенца, лежащие стопочкой на тумбочке возле ванны. Он берет одно и передает его Гарри.  
  
— Держи.  
  
Гарри вытирает рот, немного кашляя.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет с благодарностью он, вставая с пола. — Уже третий раз за неделю.  
  
— Звучит не очень хорошо, — говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я думаю, это просто стресс.  
  
— Похоже на то.  
  
Гарри был довольно бледный, когда Луи застал его, но теперь, когда он уже стоит в вертикальном положении, цвет начинает постепенно возвращаться к щекам.  
  
После того как Гарри полощет рот жидкостью для рта и моет руки, он поворачивается к Луи.  
  
— Уже лучше. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Луи заламывает руки.  
  
— Голова еще немного болит, но я уже не так истощен. Сон помог.  
  
Гарри проходит мимо Луи обратно в спальню.  
  
— Это замечательно. Думаю, настало время для еды.  
  
— Я думаю, тебе не стоит готовить, если тебе плохо, — протестует Луи.  
  
— Я и не буду, — тут же отвечает Гарри. — Сделаю пару сэндвичей.  
  
— Ох, — стонет Луи, чувствуя, как желудок урчит при мысли о еде. — Звучит хорошо.  
  
— Отлично, — улыбается ему Гарри, спускаясь на кухню.  
  
Теперь, когда он больше не отвлекается на Гарри, по которому видно, что он что-то скрывает, Луи замечает, что на улице заметно потемнело.  
  
— Сколько я спал? — спрашивает он, украдкой смотря на часы на газовое плите. Они показывают полседьмого вечера.  
  
— Тебе это было нужно. Твое тело все еще восстанавливается, — нежно отвечает Гарри. Открыв холодильник, он вытаскивает кусок ветчины и индейку, буханку хлеба и головку сыра. — Есть ветчина и индейка, чеддер и швейцарский сыр. Хлеб со злаками, как ты любишь. Надеюсь, ничего не забыл.  
  
— Все нормально. Все звучит очень вкусно.  
  
Гарри достает тарелку из буфета, тут же передавая ее Луи.  
  
— Угощайся. Ты будешь с майонезом или горчицей?  
  
— С горчицей, пожалуйста.  
  
Луи достает два кусочка хлеба из пакета и намазывает их горчицей, которую Гарри тут же ставит рядом, в дополнение он кладет ветчину и швейцарский сыр. Он берет тарелку и садится на табуретку, стоящую в центре кухни.  
  
— Можно здесь?  
  
 — Ты можешь есть, где тебе нравится, — отвечает Гарри, ставя пачку чипсов перед Луи, усаживаясь на другую табуретку, машинально убирая пустую тарелку обратно в буфет.  
  
— Ты ничего не будешь? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Я уверен, что мой желудок просто отвергнет еду. Я съем суп или тост чуть позже.  
  
— Думаю, ты прав, — отвечает Луи, откусывая большой кусок. После того как он почти ничего не ел в больнице, его аппетит определенно возвращается.  
  
Молчание между ними становится неловким. Луи не понимает, он не знает, что надо что-то сказать, у него нет подсказок. Его голова все еще перегружена информацией, он понятия не имеет, кем он был ранее или как стал знаменит на весь мир… или то, что он гей. Это слишком тяжело.  
  
Гарри тоже молчит. Независимо от того, было это потому, что Гарри все еще плохо себя чувствовал или потому что не знает, что сказать, Луи благодарен ему.  
  
После того, как Луи наедается, он просит Гарри оставаться на месте, начиная собирать продукты, моя тарелку и нож. Он вытирает руки бумажным полотенцем, затем поворачивается и спрашивает:   
  
— Что теперь?  
  
Гарри встает с табурета.  
  
— Я думал, тебе стоит посмотреть видео, которые мы сделали.  
  
Несмотря на странность всего этого, Луи становится любопытно.  
  
— Конечно. Это звучит хорошо.  
  
Гарри идет обратно в гостиную и включает телевизор. Как только Луи садится рядом, он переходит в приложение YouTube и использует пульт дистанционного управления, чтобы ввести в поиск One Direction. Он прокручивает клипы вниз, пока не находит то, что хочет.  
  
— Это наш самый первый сингл и видео. Он называется «What Makes You Beautiful», — поясняет Гарри, нажимая на play.  
  
Луи мелькает в кадре, бегая по пляжу с коллегами по группе, напевая слова самой банальной песни, которую он когда-либо слышал. Это так странно — наблюдать за собой на экране. Он выглядит так, как и помнит свое отражение в зеркале. Это повергает его в шок, потому что он представляет, каким старым он выглядит сейчас. Он предполагает, что там у них сделаны еще прически и макияж.  
  
Когда видео заканчивается, Гарри задает вопрос:   
  
— Еще?  
  
Луи кивает. Он смущен, но в то же время очарован.  
  
Гарри прокручивает клипы.  
  
— Это наше последнее видео, Drag Me Down. Мы снимали его в НАСА в Хьюстоне, штат Техас.  
  
Луи широко распахивает глаза от удивления.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Улыбаясь, Гарри кивает.  
  
— Да, — добавляет он, нажимая на play.  
  
В этот раз мальчик с темными волосами и оливковой кожей отсутствует, а остальные выглядят намного старше. В кадре начинает мелькать довольно дорогая космическая техника. Сама песня выглядит гораздо более осмысленной, чем та, которая была до этого. Ему нравятся их зрелые голоса, эта песня намного лучше, чем первый их поп-сингл.  
  
Когда видео подходит к концу, Луи поворачивается к Гарри.  
  
— Куда делся пятый парень? Ну, тот, с темными волосами?  
  
Гарри вздрагивает.  
  
— Зейн. Он был в группе, пока в марте прошлого года не ушел. Он сказал, что он истощен нашим графиком, но, я думаю, он просто хотел сделать свою собственную музыку.  
  
— Мы с ним были близки? Вернее, сейчас близки? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Мы не очень часто теперь общаемся с Зейном, но все остальные близки.  
  
— Можно посмотреть что-нибудь еще? — просит Луи.  
  
Гарри выбирает живое исполнение песни Night Changes. Гарри поясняет, что они выступали с ней в прошлом году на American Music Awards. Луи впечатлен. Не много британских групп смогли покорить американский рынок.  
  
Следующие два видео очень забавные. Но это другое. Становится ясно, что Гарри поет часть своей песни для Луи. Томлинсон на экране телевизора, кажется, не возражает.  
  
Луи не может понять. Как он мог променять любовь с Ханной на это? В этом, конечно, нет ничего плохого, ну, в том, что ты гей, но Луи нравятся девушки. Всегда так было. Он не знает, что делать с тем, что все, что он знает о себе, на самом деле ложь.  
  
Когда видео на экране заканчивается, Гарри спрашивает:  
  
— Хочешь посмотреть еще? Тут их миллионы.  
  
Луи качает головой.  
  
— Я думаю, на сегодня достаточно. Мне нужно… свыкнуться с этим.  
  
— Я даже не могу представить, каково тебе, — нежно говорит Гарри. — Как доктор Нэш сказала, тебе потребуется некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к этому. Твоя память не вернется сразу.  
  
Луи сейчас меньше всего беспокоится о скорости, с которой его память вернется. Он больше обеспокоен тем, что его она может не вернуться вообще. Врач сообщила, что это может быть навсегда. Боже.  
  
Часы, стоящие на столике, показывают восемь вечера.  
  
— Я знаю, что еще рано, но я все еще чувствую себя довольно уставшим.  
  
— Возвращайся в кровать, — говорит Гарри. — Мы поговорим об этом позже.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Луи, вставая, чтобы вернуться обратно в спальню.  
  
— Прими душ и ложись спать. Мне нужно еще кое-что сделать онлайн. Я буду позже, — добавляет Гарри, демонстративно кладя серебристый ноутбук на бедра.  
  
Луи понимающе кивает.  
  
— Хорошо, — он идет в сторону лестницы, но затем кое-что вспоминает, поворачиваясь к Гарри еще раз. — Спасибо, Гарри. За все.  
  
Гарри поднимает глаза от компьютера и застенчиво улыбается.  
  
— Пожалуйста. Спи спокойно.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Возвратившись обратно в спальню, Луи кладет на кровать новые пижамные штаны и футболку, которая выглядит достаточно удобной для сна, и затем идет в душ, который выглядит гораздо круче, чем в больнице. Он не знает, какие мыльные принадлежности его, а какие Гарри, поэтому он просто использует то, что пахнет вкуснее.  
  
Зеркало в ванной огромное, гораздо больше, чем то, что было в крошечной ванной больницы. После того, как пар рассеивается, Луи более четко, чем в больнице, рассматривает свои татуировки, особенно те, что трудно увидеть из-за их расположения. Он замечает, что некоторые из них косвенно связаны с некоторыми татуировками Гарри. Например, у Луи веревка вокруг его правого запястья, а у Гарри есть якорь на запястье левой руки. От всего этого начинает болеть голова, он не знает, что все это значит, поэтому заставляет себя выбросить все это из головы — на данный момент.  
  
К тому времени, как он заканчивает свои водные процедуры и переодевается в одежду для сна, Луи снова чувствует усталость. Выключив ночник, он забирается под одеяло, все еще помятое от сна.  
  
Луи закрывает глаза, надеясь, что все внутри успокоится, но его мысли носятся в голове со скоростью миллион миль в час. Его мозг пытается запомнить всю информацию, которую ему предоставили сегодня с пробуждения от комы, но, черт, это так трудно.  
  
Это безнадежно. Он не помнит ничего. Дом, который по сути является его, ему совершенно незнаком, он не помнит ничего, включая Гарри, не говоря уже об остальных его коллегах и друзьях.  
  
Он чувствует себя, словно живет чужую жизнь, когда все, что он хочет, — это вернуть свою.  
  
Сознательно, Луи вспоминает время, проведенное с его семьей и с Ханной. Именно с этими счастливыми моментами он, наконец, проваливается в сон.  
  
**HARRY**  
  
Гарри начинает подташнивать в машине по дороге к встрече с их руководством. К счастью, он успевает сообщить водителю о том, чтобы тот остановил машину, таким образом, блевотина оказывается на обочине, а не в салоне. Гарри искренне надеется, что никто не узнает его. Потому что однажды этого избежать не удалось.  
  
Когда Гарри добирается до приемной Modestʼs, Найл и Лиам уже сидят там.  
  
— Ты выглядишь как дерьмо, — прямо говорит Найл.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает ему Гарри сухо. — Меня стошнило по дороге сюда.  
  
Найл хмурится.  
  
— Ты уверен, что это просто стресс? Ты болеешь уже целую неделю.  
  
Гарри пренебрежительно машет рукой.  
  
— Это стресс.  
  
Его спасает от дальнейшей ссоры с Найлом Ричард Гриффитс, приглашая их всех пройти в соседний конференц-зал.  
  
Когда Гарри, Лиам и Найл занимают места, Ричард спрашивает:  
  
— Луи не пришел с вами?  
  
— Он вернулся домой два дня назад. Он еще не готов ко всему этому, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
На самом деле, Луи остался дома. Гарри оставил ему альбомы с фотографиями и свой ноутбук, в надежде на то, что это поможет ему с воспоминаниями.  
  
— Как у него дела? — спрашивает Ричард.  
  
— Он пролежал в коме в течение четырех дней после того, как получил серьезную травму головы, — гневно отвечает Гарри, — как вы думаете, как у него дела?  
  
Лиам и Найл смотрят на Гарри с удивлением. Обычно он всегда сдержан.  
  
— Как продвигается его амнезия? — продолжает Ричард, не смущаясь выходки Гарри.  
  
Гарри кивает, делая глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. Спустя секунду он отвечает Ричарду:  
  
 — Мы работаем над этим.  
  
— Итак, следующий концерт через две недели. Как вы думаете, Луи будет готов к этому времени? — спрашивает Ричард.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него так, словно отрастил еще одну голову.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает он лаконично. — Он не помнит Х-Фактор. Не помнит One Direction. Он не помнит меня. Любого из нас, если на то пошло.  
  
— Ну, его память вернется же, не так ли? — спрашивает Ричард. Гарри думает, что тот пытается быть понимающим, но у него это не получается.  
  
— Возможно, — спокойно отвечает Лиам. — Мы не знаем.  
  
— Нам нужен месяц, — заявляет Гарри.  
  
— Месяц? — тут же возмущенно спрашивает Ричард.  
  
— Не меньше, — угрожающе отвечает ему Гарри.  
  
Ричард тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Это большая потеря денег.  
  
— Я уверен, что вы выживете за счет миллионов, которые мы уже сделали для вас, — с сарказмом отвечает Лиам. — Луи нужно время, чтобы восстановиться. Это не обсуждается. Месяц наш.  
  
Гарри кладет руку на ногу Лиама и сжимает ее в благодарность за отстаивание позиции от имени Луи. Лиам скромно улыбается в знак признания благодарности.  
  
— Отлично, — ворчит Ричард. — Я попрошу моих помощников отменить шоу. Мы сделаем заявление о том, что Луи выздоравливает после ДТП, что ему нужно некоторое время, прежде чем он сможет снова вернуться на сцену.  
  
— Если его память не вернется, мы отменим оставшуюся часть тура, — продолжает Гарри. — Не вижу в этом смысла, если он даже не знает, кто он и кто мы.  
  
В этот раз Ричард не спорит. Гарри довольно хмыкает. Однако Ричард задает другой вопрос.  
  
— Что насчет нового альбома? Мы тоже переносим его?  
  
Гарри фактически даже не думает об этом, но Лиам, видимо, и это предусматривает.  
  
— Я думаю, он будет выпущен, как и запланировано, но посмотрим, как будут обстоять дела. Если повезет, к концу месяца воспоминания Луи вернутся, и мы продолжим, как обычно.  
  
Ричард выглядит так, будто хочет оспорить это, но потом вздыхает, чувствуя, что сегодня он точно не победит.  
  
— Хорошо. Что-нибудь еще? — спрашивает он, смотря по очереди на Гарри, Лиама и Найла.  
  
Когда взгляд Ричарда снова возвращается к Гарри, тот качает головой.  
  
— Нет. Я думаю, на сегодня достаточно.  
  
— Хорошо. Удачи с восстановлением. Передайте, пожалуйста, Луи, что мы желаем ему успехов, — говорит Ричард искренне. — Будьте на связи.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Гарри, вставая.  
  
Поскольку Лиам и Найл тоже поднимаются, Ричард добавляет:  
  
 — Дайте нам знать, если вам что-то будет нужно.  
  
— Ага, конечно, — бормочет себе под нос Гарри.  
  
Найл тихо хихикает, а Лиам лишь закатывает глаза. Когда Гарри смотрит на Ричарда, то становится очевидно, что он не услышал замечания. Гарри вздыхает. Чуть громче он вежливо отвечает:  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Они едва добираются до лобби, когда живот Гарри начинает бунтовать снова. Он бежит в ближайший туалет, и его тут же вырывает в раковину, стоящую у двери. В этот раз это в основном желчь, так как завтрак остался на обочине по пути.  
  
Найл открывает дверь в тот момент, когда Гарри ополаскивает холодной водой лицо.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Хаз?  
  
Руки Гарри предательски дрожат, когда он тянется за бумажным полотенцем.  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Тебе нужен врач, — просит его Найл. — Это больше не похоже на стресс. Ты бледен и истощен.  
  
— Я в порядке, — неуверенно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Просто давай проверим, — снова жалобно просит Найл. — Убедимся, что это просто стресс. По крайней мере, они дадут тебе что-то от тошноты.  
  
Гарри тихо стонет. Это бесит его, но он знает, что Найл прав.  
  
— Хорошо. Я попрошу Хизер назначить прием.  
  
— Побыстрее пожалуйста, — просит Найл.  
  
— Да, сэр, — салютует Гарри.  
  
Найл не выпускает их из здания, пока Гарри не звонит своему помощнику. И, когда он, Найл и Лиам буквально выходят на порог, Хизер звонит и сообщает, что доктор может принять Гарри прямо сейчас.  
  
— Я пойду с тобой, — смущенно говорит Найл. — Для моральной поддержки.  
  
Гарри открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но потом понимает, что будет неплохо, если кто-то будет с ним рядом.  
  
— Хорошо. Спасибо.  
  
Гарри отсылает своего водителя, прощается с Лиамом и забирается во внедорожник Найла. Когда Найл едет к терапевту Гарри, доктору Бут, между ними висит комфортная тишина.  
  
Они входят в здание офиса врача через заднюю дверь, чтобы избежать большого скопления людей. Таким образом, им не приходится тратить время в зале ожидания. Медсестра сразу же отводит их в смотровой кабинет и говорит, что доктор Бут осмотрит Гарри, как только будет свободна.  
  
Гарри и Найл кивают и усаживаются на кушетку, просматривая электронную почту, Твиттер, изредка показывая друг другу забавные твиты. Доктор Бут приходит примерно через двадцать минут.  
  
— Привет, Гарри, — здоровается она.  
  
— Привет, Доктор Бут, — отвечает ей Гарри, показывая рукой в сторону своего коллеги. — Это мой друг, Найл.  
  
Женщина радостно пожимает протянутую руку Найла.  
  
— Конечно. Я знаю, что ты работаешь в одной группе с Гарри. Приятно познакомиться с тобой, — добавляет она, взволнованно смотря на Гарри. — Я слышала, что Луи попал в аварию.  
  
Ей известно об отношениях Гарри и Луи, но, конечно, она поклялась молчать.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Он вернулся домой несколько дней назад.  
  
— Травма головы, верно? — спрашивает врач, чтобы убедиться, что владеет правильной информацией.  
  
— Да.  
  
Гарри не хочет вдаваться в подробности. Сюжет будет в новостях достаточно скоро.  
  
— Ну, я надеюсь, что с ним все будет хорошо, — говорит она дружелюбно. Надев латексные перчатки, она, наконец, задает вопрос: — Что привело тебя сюда?  
  
— Я чувствую себя плохо всю неделю, — отвечает Гарри. — Меня рвет по крайней мере раз в день. Я не могу есть. Я думаю, это просто стресс, но Найл настаивает, что это что-то другое.  
  
Найл в подтверждение кивает.  
  
 — Хорошо. Итак, ты сидел в машине с Луи, когда случилась авария?  
  
— Да, но я почти не пострадал. Я ударился о руль, теперь у меня синяки на груди, и мой локоть зацепил дверь, так что на нем тоже есть пара синяков, это все, — спокойно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Ну, давай сделаем некоторые анализы крови и мочи и посмотрим, что беспокоит тебя, — предлагает врач.  
  
Температура тела Гарри повышена, а давление крови немного превышает норму. После того, как он оставляет образец мочи в крохотном туалете рядом с комнатой осмотра, появляется медсестра, чтобы взять анализ крови. После процедур Гарри оставляют наедине с Найлом, приказывая дожидаться появления врача.  
  
Гарри слишком возбужден, чтобы обсуждать различные возможные сценарии с Найлом, поэтому он просто достает свой телефон, продолжая прерванную переписку с Джеммой. Она сейчас на работе и рассказывает Гарри всякие истории о своих коллегах. Даже если Гарри не может сказать это вслух, его мозг все равно думает о возможных вещах: внутреннее кровотечение от аварии, простуда, глисты. В его голове куча предположений.  
  
К тому времени, когда Доктор Бут приглашает их внутрь, нервы Гарри почти на пределе. Он просто хочет, чтобы доктор подтвердила, что это просто стресс, чтобы она прописала ему что-нибудь успокоительное и отправила домой.  
  
Первым делом Доктор Бут встревоженно смотрит на Найла.  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Все нормально. Что бы это ни было, Найл может остаться.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает его врач.  
  
Гарри решительно кивает.  
  
— Ладно, — закрывает за ними дверь врач. — Я думаю, я поняла, что происходит с тобой.  
  
Гарри делает глубокий вздох, чтобы подавить беспокойство.  
  
— Что со мной?  
  
— Гарри… ты в положении.  
  
Гарри бы не был бы так удивлен, даже если бы ему сообщили, что он может внезапно сгореть. Несмотря на то, что всегда есть шанс, Гарри никогда не задумывался о том, что он, возможно, ждет ребенка.  
  
— В положении? — тихо спрашивает Гарри. — Я беременен?  
  
— Тесты весьма убедительно подтвердили это, симптомы налицо, — объясняет доктор Бут.  
  
— Я… Я не могу… Это не…  
  
Гарри совершенно не готов к этому. Найл пододвигается ближе, кладя руку на бедро Гарри. Стайлс беспомощно смотрит на своего друга. Что теперь делать?  
  
— Давайте сделаем УЗИ и посмотрим на то, как развивается малыш, узнаем твой срок? — предлагает она.  
  
Гарри слишком ошарашен, чтобы говорить, поэтому Найл отвечает за него.  
  
 — Звучит хорошо. Правда, Хаз?  
  
Гарри рассеянно кивает, пытаясь понять, когда это могло произойти. Они, как правило, очень осторожны с этим. Черт, они не собираются заводить малыша еще несколько лет.  
  
Доктор Бут высовывает голову из комнаты и просит медсестру привезти ультразвуковой аппарат. Его вкатывают через двери буквально через минуту.  
  
Пододвинув машину к кушетке, врач просит Гарри лечь на спину и поднять рубашку вверх. Когда Гарри заканчивает возиться с одеждой, врач включает машину. Найл встревоженно пододвигается ближе. Гарри никогда, наверное, не сможет отблагодарить Найла за его присутствие здесь.  
  
— Может быть немного холодно, — предупреждает доктор, держа в руках белый тюбик. — Это гель для УЗИ.  
  
Гарри кивает, удостоверяясь, что его рубашка задрана достаточно высоко. Он слегка шипит, когда врач размазывает гель по татуировке бабочки. Вскоре после этого она нажимает и начинает перемещать датчик круговыми движениями по животу, смотря с интересом на монитор.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Гарри? — шепчет Найл, когда врач останавливается.  
  
— Я не знаю, — шепчет Гарри в ответ.  
  
— Нашла, — говорит Доктор Бут. Когда Гарри и Найл смотрят на экран, она продолжает, — срок твоей беременности — приблизительно семь недель.  
  
— Семь недель? — неуверенно переспрашивает Гарри. — Это около двух месяцев, да?  
  
Врач в подтверждение кивает. Если это так, то Гарри забеременел где-то в середине их тура по США. Наверное, они просто не заметили, как порвался презерватив. Чертовы дешевые американские товары.  
  
— Как я могу быть беременен уже почти два месяца и не знать об этом? — истерично спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Мужской беременности иногда нужно некоторое время, чтобы проявить себя, — отвечает Доктор Бут. Сделав глубокий вдох, она добавляет: — У меня есть для тебя сюрприз.  
  
— Сюрприз? — закатывает глаза Гарри.  
  
— Похоже, у тебя близнецы. Смотри, — говорит она, указывая на две маленькие белые точки, плавающие в большом черном овале. — Один ребенок и еще один.  
  
Гарри откидывается на кушетку. Это слишком для него. У парня, которого он любит, амнезия. Он не помнит Гарри, и теперь он должен сообщить ему, что у них будут близнецы. Прекрасно. Давайте, сообщите еще, что свиньи могут летать.  
  
Гарри буквально чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам, а воздух испаряется из легких. Прежде чем он понимает, что происходит, врач кладет ему на рот кислородную маску, и он глотает воздух.  
  
— Хорошо, Гарри, дыши. Делай глубокие вдохи. Все в порядке. Глубокий вдох, — говорит она с ним спокойным голосом.  
  
Когда Гарри получает над своим телом контроль, он понимает, что с ним рядом Найл.  
  
— Хорошо, Гарри. Все будет в порядке, — шепчет он. Найл самый лучший.  
  
После того, как Гарри чувствует, что снова может дышать самостоятельно, он снимает кислородную маску свободной рукой, держась другой за Найла, как за спасательный круг.  
  
— Простите меня, — говорит Гарри, смотря сначала на Найла, потом на доктора Бут.  
  
— Полагаю, это незапланированная беременность, — тихо спрашивает она.  
  
Гарри в ответ громко смеется истеричным смехом. Когда он успокаивается, то заверяет ее:  
  
— Это слабо сказано.  
  
— Хорошая новость заключается в том, дети выглядят очень здоровыми, — отмечает она с улыбкой. — Это точно семинедельные близнецы.  
  
В памяти вдруг всплывают некоторые факты.  
  
— Я пил пиво. Несколько дней назад. Несколько бутылок. Я понятия не имел, что во мне растут дети…  
  
— Они выглядят нормально, — успокаивает его доктор Бут. — Несколько бутылок пива не повредят им, но теперь будь более внимателен.  
  
Гарри кивает, чувствуя, как успокаивается.  
  
— По крайней мере, это объясняет, почему меня рвет по утрам.  
  
— Через месяц станет полегче, — улыбаясь, отвечает она, вручая ему салфетку, чтобы убрать гель с живота.  
  
— Итак, что теперь? — спрашивает Гарри, тщательно вытирает гель и одергивает свою рубашку вниз.  
  
— Ну, тебе стоит найти акушера, который будет следить за твоей беременностью, если ты, конечно, захочешь оставить малышей, — отвечает она. — Я могу порекомендовать нескольких, которые, я уверена, будут вести твою беременность с предельной осторожностью.  
  
— Спасибо большое, — смущенно улыбается Гарри, игнорируя ту часть, где она говорит про аборт. Ни за что.  
  
— Нужно сказать Луи, — вмешивается Найл.  
  
Гарри решительно качает головой.  
  
— Нет. Абсолютно нет. Не сейчас, когда он не помнит меня.  
  
— Я понимаю, — отвечает Найл. — Но это же и его дети.  
  
— Я знаю. Я просто не думаю, что он справится с такого рода новостью, — объясняет Гарри. — И боюсь представить, что будет, если он отвергнет это.  
  
Найл кивает в знак подтверждения, помогая Гарри встать.  
  
— Я понимаю, но через какое-то время тебе станет трудно держать это в секрете, — добавляет он, многозначительно смотря на живот парня.  
  
Гарри взволнованно смотрит на доктора Бут.  
  
— Сколько у меня есть времени, прежде чем живот станет виден?  
  
— Учитывая, что это близнецы, я могу точно сказать, что у тебя есть месяц, может два, но не больше.  
  
— За это время нам нужно восстановить его память, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
— А что, если его память не вернется? — с сомнением спрашивает Найл.  
  
— Мы пересечем этот мост, как и сотни других? — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Хорошо, — нехотя соглашается Найл. — Что ты ему скажешь, если он заметит, что тебя тошнит каждый день?  
  
Гарри вздыхает, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Что это стресс, — он знает, что его голос не звучит убедительно, но это все, что может придумать на данный момент. — Ты сохранишь мой секрет, да? Не только от Луи, но и от всех? Я обещаю, я разберусь с этим, когда больше не смогу скрывать.  
  
— Конечно, — соглашается Найл. — Обещаю.  
  
— Ох! — вскакивает Гарри, оборачиваясь к доктору Бут. — Когда родятся близнецы?  
  
Доктор набирает что-то на своем ноутбуке.  
  
— Если ты сейчас на седьмой неделе, то час X наступит примерно десятого мая, хотя если это близнецы, то они могут родиться и раньше.  
  
Гарри кивает. По крайней мере, май кажется ему сейчас очень далеким. Этого времени хватит для Луи, чтобы восстановить память и привыкнуть к мысли о двоих малышах и отцовстве.  
  
 — У тебя есть другие вопросы, Гарри? — спрашивает Доктор Бут.  
  
Гарри на мгновение задумывается и затем отвечает:  
  
— Не сейчас.  
  
— Тогда подожди, я принесу список акушеров для тебя, — говорит она, вставая со стула. — Посидите еще несколько минут, затем медсестра проводит вас обратно.  
  
Гарри пожимает ей руку.  
  
— Большое спасибо, Доктор Бут.  
  
— Мне это в удовольствие. Пожалуйста, не стесняйся звонить, если у тебя возникнут вопросы.  
  
— Хорошо, конечно.  
  
Пока они ждут медсестру, которая должна принести список рекомендованных врачей, к счастью, Найл ничего не говорит, давая Гарри посидеть в тишине, в которой он пытается себя успокоить.  
  
Как и обещает доктор, медсестра возвращается со списком имен. Проверяя, что у Гарри нет больше вопросов, она указывает на лифт.  
  
Внедорожник Найла стоит недалеко от места, где расположен выход из лифта. Мрачно открыв дверь, они залезают внутрь, пристёгиваясь ремнями безопасности. Однако Найл не заводит двигатель. Вместо этого он разворачивается и смотрит Гарри прямо в глаза.  
  
— Как ты?  
  
Гарри в ответ громко всхлипывает. Найл сразу же отстегивает ремень и нагибается к Гарри, обнимая его.  
  
В течение неприлично долгого времени Гарри рыдает в плечо Найла. Когда он заканчивает, то сразу же отстраняется, шепча:  
  
— Извини.  
  
Найл наклоняется и достает из бардачка пачку салфеток.  
  
— Тебе не за что извиняться. Просто сейчас дерьмовое время.  
  
— Самое дерьмовое, — соглашается Гарри, вытирая глаза.  
  
— Ты знаешь… — нежно начинает Найл. — Ты не должен делать все это, учитывая состояние Луи.  
  
Гарри яростно сжимает кулаки, качая головой, вспышка шока поражает его.  
  
— Я не сделаю этого, — шепчет он, кладя руку на живот, где живут два маленьких, растущих младенца. — Они мои. Мои и Луи.  
  
Найл кивает в знак понимания.  
  
— Я знаю. Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты рассматриваешь все варианты.  
  
— Мы говорили с Луи о детях, — устало отвечает Гарри. — Мы просто ждали до того, как выйдем из шкафа и сможем разобраться со всем. Не то чтобы мы не хотим этого, мы хотим. Но просто не сейчас.  
  
Найл снова качает головой.  
  
 — Хорошо.  
  
— Я имел в виду, что я не хочу, чтобы Луи знал об этом. Не сейчас.  
  
— Хорошо, приятель, — отвечает Найл. — Секрет есть секрет.  
  
—  _Никому_ не говори, Найл, — напоминает Гарри.  
  
Найл в ответ качает головой.  
  
— Я обещаю.  
  
— Ты лучший, — отвечает Гарри, вытирая слезу.  
  
Найл мягко улыбается.  
  
— Значит, я могу быть крестным отцом?  
  
Вытерев слезы с глаз, Гарри отвечает.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— И, если один из них будет мальчик, я не буду против, если ты назовешь его в честь меня.  
  
— Я приму это к сведению.  
  
Найл откидывается на сидение.  
  
— Итак, ты готов поехать домой или мы поедем куда-нибудь, где ты сможешь все обдумать?  
  
Гарри думает.  
  
— Может, съездим куда-нибудь поесть? Я не позавтракал из-за тошноты, а уже почти время обеда.  
  
— Твое желание — мой приказ. Нандос? — с надеждой спрашивает он.  
  
Гарри снова смеется.  
  
— Хорошо. Нандос — неплохая идея. Посмотрим, разрешат ли малыши этой еде продержаться.  
  
Найл широко улыбается.  
  
— Вухуу! Нандос, мы идем!

 

 **LOUIS  
**  
Через несколько дней после выписки из больницы у Луи устанавливается определенный режим дня. Он просыпается утром, Гарри готовит ему завтрак, потом Луи смотрит видео с их интервью и выступлений. И это до сих пор кажется ему странным. Он не помнит ни единого момента. Около полудня Гарри начинает готовить обед. Если погода позволяет, они гуляют на улице, и Луи задает Гарри некоторые вопросы. Вечером Гарри делает что-нибудь незамысловатое на ужин, потом они отдыхают в гостиной и смотрят по телевизору что-нибудь не связанное с One Direction. Они спят в одной кровати, но промежуток между ними настолько широкий, что два остальных участника группы могут запросто лечь по серединке.  
  
Луи понимает, что большинство времени ему нравится компания Гарри. Гарри милый, забавный и добрый. Они могут подружиться. Определенно, есть и напряженные моменты между ними, но все равно. Так бывает, например, когда Луи понимает, что Гарри хочет от него больше, чем просто дружбы. Луи до сих пор не понимает, как он мог влюбиться в парня, когда был так счастлив с Ханной и даже никогда не думал, кем он является и чего хочет. Гарри предлагает показать Луи более личные, интимные фото с ним, но тот отказывается.  
  
Луи видит, что Гарри по-настоящему беспокоится из-за того, что память Луи не показывает каких-либо признаков возвращения. Гарри почти каждое утро болеет (Луи слышит, как его рвет в ванной), и Гарри не говорит этого, но Луи считает, что все это из-за того, что он морочит ему голову.  
  
Прошло две недели после выписки, и Гарри нужно отправиться на встречу. Луи остается один в огромном доме, который он не помнит, что покупал. Он посмотрел уже все видео с One Direction, которые его мозг мог выдержать, и фотографии на ноутбуке бесчисленное количество раз.  
  
Ему нужен перерыв. Ему нужно быть подальше от этого дома и вещей, которые давят на него, заставляют вспомнить жизнь, которую Луи, может, даже и не хочет иметь.  
  
Гарри сказал, что его не будет несколько часов, поэтому Луи решает, что у него есть куча времени, чтобы выйти на улицу и подышать свежим воздухом.  
  
Дом, который он и Гарри (по его словам) делят, находится за Лондоном, в Милл Хилле, недалеко от вокзала. Луи берет свой бумажник и легкую куртку и выходит из дома по направлению к станции.  
  
В последнюю минуту он вспоминает, что Гарри предупредил его, что если он выйдет на улицу, то его узнают, поэтому Луи берет шапочку и пару солнечных очков. Они, наверное, принадлежат Гарри, но он, как Луи думает, не будет возражать.  
  
И, когда Луи полностью собран, он отправляется в свое путешествие, выходя на холодный воздух раннего октября, и идет к станции, ориентируясь по знакам на углах улицы. Очень хорошо быть на улице и не быть окруженным вещами и людьми, которых он должен помнить. Но не помнит.  
  
На станции Луи ловит на себе несколько секундных взглядов, но никто к нему не подходит, поэтому он покупает билет на поезд, который довезет его в сердце Лондона. Быть может, Луи и не помнит последних пяти лет жизни, но он очень хорошо помнит Лондон. Он и его семья переехали в Гринвич, когда Фиби и Дейзи родились, и Луи с Ханной провели много времени, исследуя Лондон.  
  
В поезде Луи постоянно натягивает шапочку и капюшон вниз и не снимает очки. Но, несмотря на это, он замечает двух или трех девочек, которые смотрят на него, шепчутся и хихикают. Луи понимает, что они его узнали. Девочки не слишком смелые, чтобы подойти к нему, и за это Луи благодарен им.  
  
На поезде Луи доезжает до Лестерской площади. Это одно из его и Ханны любимых мест. На улице хорошая погода, поэтому Луи решает, что можно просто погулять. Сейчас середина рабочего дня, поэтому большинство прохожих — туристы, которым нет до него дела, они слишком заняты рассматриванием театров, фотографированием и маленькими магазинчиками с сувенирами.  
  
После небольшой прогулки Луи понимает, что голоден. Он вспоминает, что по пути сюда видел McDonalds, и, сделав пару шагов назад, видит, что был прав. Когда ему в нос ударяет запах бургеров и жареной картошки, он осознает, насколько хочет есть.  
  
После двух минут ожидания в очереди к нему подходит девочка и хватает его за руку. Луи чуть ли не подпрыгивает от неожиданности. Девочке, должно быть, около шестнадцати. С надеждой на лице она спрашивает:  
  
— Ты Луи Томлинсон, да?  
  
— Эмм, — Луи в растерянности. По крайней мере, он не тот Луи Томлинсон, которого она ищет. Она ищет Луи Томлинсона из One Direction, а не обычного донкастерского Луи Томлинсона.  
  
Чтобы поддержать хоть как-то беседу, девочка продолжает:  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? По слухам, это была ужасная авария. Гарри в порядке?  
  
Луи все еще не знает, что ответить. Из слов Гарри он понял, что менеджмент дал прессе указание не афишировать амнезию Луи.  
  
— Я в порядке, — осмеливается Луи. — Гарри тоже, да.  
  
Подросток улыбается. Она оглядывается и смотрит на двух других девочек. Они присоединяются к ней.  
  
— Привет, Луи! — хором радостно говорят они, явно доставляя этим Луи дискомфорт.  
  
После их восклицания несколько девушек разных возрастов (проще говоря, подростков), поворачивают головы в направлении Луи. Вокруг слышны вздохи и всхлипывания. Луи понимает, что происходит. Он окружен фанатами One Direction, которые закидывают его вопросами.  
  
Внезапно становится тяжело дышать. Луи даже не может думать, как справиться с этим. Толпа вокруг него становится все больше и больше с каждой минутой, и Луи чувствует, что у него вот-вот может случиться паническая атака.  
  
Луи чувствует, что ему не хватает воздуха, когда его хватают под руки и выносят через кучу людей. Луи поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, кто-то ли спасает его, то ли издевается над ним, и видит, что это, скорее всего, менеджер ресторана. Он одет в черные брюки, застегнутую рубашку и красный галстук. Он выводит Луи из толпы через кухню в маленькую комнату.  
  
Луи буквально падает в мягкое кресло, в которое его усаживает менеджер. Он несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, а после смотрит на своего спасителя, шепча искренне:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Ты же из One Direction, да? — спрашивает менеджер. Луи на глаз плохо определяет возраст человека, но этому парню где-то от двадцати пяти до тридцати. — Тот, который в аварию попал?  
  
Когда Луи понимает, что этого уже не утаишь, он кивает.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Прошу прощения за все это, — говорит менеджер. Сейчас дыхание Луи ровное, он может прочитать имя на бейдже парня — «Стефан».  
  
Луи мотает головой.  
  
— Не твоя вина.  
  
— Я могу кому-нибудь позвонить? Твоей охране? — вежливо предлагает Стефан.  
  
Луи знает, что в ситуации вроде этой он должен звонить Гарри, но даже если бы он помнил его номер (он его не помнил, а телефон оставил дома), он не в настроении выслушивать его морали по поводу того, что в данной ситуации нужно сидеть дома. Луи даже не знает своего охранника, хотя кто-то им должен быть. Луи не нужен охранник, потому что он не выходит из дома после выписки из больницы. И если такое случается, то Гарри звонил Дейлу, своему охраннику.  
  
Нет, Луи должен позвонить кому-то другому. Кому-то, кто не будет винить его за это. Он знает, что ему нужно делать.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Луи Стефану. — Мне есть кому позвонить. Дашь мне минутку?  
  
— Конечно, — кивает менеджер. — Принести что-нибудь поесть?  
  
Луи чуть не забыл, за чем пришел.  
  
— Да. Биг Мак, картошку и колу?  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Луи кладет руку в задний карман джинсов, чтобы достать бумажник, но рука на плече останавливает его.  
  
— Нет, не нужно. Это малейшее, что я могу сделать.  
  
— Спасибо, — слегка улыбается Луи.  
  
Стефан оставляет его одного в комнате, закрывает дверь и дает Луи немного личного пространства. Луи несколько раз глубоко вздыхает, потом берет офисный телефон и набирает номер, который помнит. Трубку поднимают после несколько гудков.  
  
— Луи?  
  
— Привет, мам.  
  
Луи вкратце рассказывает ей, что случилось, она неустанно говорит ему, что придет за ним. Луи должен ждать ее в кабинете менеджера. Он уверяет маму, что не сделает ни шага без нее.  
  
Стефан появляется с большим пакетом еды на вынос и большим стаканом напитка. Он говорит, что Луи может оставаться здесь столько, сколько ему понадобится. Луи отвечает, что он лишь подождет маму.  
  
Когда Джоанна заходит в кабинет, Луи уже давно поел и теперь читает старый выпуск «Дэйли Мэйл», лежавший у Стефана на столе. Эта газета такая же дерьмовая, как и пять лет назад. Он более чем готов ехать домой.  
  
Джоанна сразу же обнимает сына.  
  
— О, малыш! Мне так жаль.  
  
— Все в порядке, — бормочет Луи ее в плечо. — Я должен был сам думать об этом. Гарри предупреждал меня.  
  
После она отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть Луи в глаза.  
  
— А где Гарри? Разве он не должен быть с тобой?  
  
Луи мотает головой. Видит Бог, Луи не помнит, кто Гарри для него, но даже сейчас он не предаст его.  
  
— Это не его вина. Он ушел на встречу. Я сам решил выйти на улицу. Если бы Гарри знал, он бы меня ни за что не выпустил.  
  
— Ладно, но все же… — Джоанна не заканчивает предложение, но Луи улавливает суть. Что бы он ни говорил, она все равно будет винить Гарри. — Ты готов идти?  
  
Луи решительно кивает.  
  
— Ты же поедешь со мной домой, да? Хотя бы на немножко? — спрашивает Джоанна, хотя это даже не похоже на вопрос.  
  
— Конечно. Хочу увидеть девочек.  
  
— Они тоже захотят тебя увидеть, я уверена.  
  
Луи снова благодарит Стефана за его помощь, и Джоанна выводит его из комнаты.  
  
— Нас ждет такси, — говорит она. — На улице несколько папарацци. Видимо, ваши фанаты уже написали в интернете, где ты.  
  
Луи вздыхает.  
  
— Замечательно, — Луи пытается приготовить себя к тому, что ждет его на улице.  
Несмотря на то, как Джоанна любит преувеличивать, в этот раз все оказывается правдой. Как только они выходят, их ослепляют вспышки десятков камер. Отовсюду слышны крики.  
  
_— Луи!  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?!  
  
— Как Гарри?!  
  
— Луи!  
  
— Остановись и скажи что-нибудь!  
  
— Это правда, что ты был в коме?  
  
— Луи! Луи!_  
  
После того, как Луи слышит свое имя бесчисленное количество раз, он закрывает уши и позволяет Джоанне провести его в такси.  
  
Он с облегчением выдыхает, когда дверь за спиной его матери закрывается.  
  
— Это безумно! — говорит Луи, смотря в окно, но всего на секунду. Камеры прямо возле стекла, пытаются словить хоть какие-то кадры. Луи смотрит на Джоанну. — Это всегда так?  
  
Женщина вздыхает.  
  
— Думаю, да. Я точно не знаю, — она улыбается и проводит пальцами по челке Луи. — Но это не имеет значения. Сейчас мы едем домой.  
  
Луи откидывается на кожаное сидение. Дом. Он наконец-таки едет домой.

  
  
**HARRY**  
  
Как только входная дверь закрывается, Гарри проверяет, не сделал ли он дырку прямо в полу кухни.  
  
Вместе со своей мамой Луи заходит на кухню так, будто Гарри не провел последние четыре часа, волнуясь.  
  
— Луи! — Гарри не может не кричать. — Где ты был?  
  
Луи пытается выглядеть невинно.  
  
— Прости, Гарри. Я решил погулять, и все, ну, как бы, вышло из-под контроля, и мне пришлось позвонить маме.  
  
Гарри глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь держать себя в руках.  
  
— Ты должен звонить мне, если что-то случается.  
  
— Я знаю. Просто я забыл дома телефон и не помнил твой номер. Я позвонил маме, она была не занята. Она приехала и забрала меня не надолго домой, — объясняет Луи.  
  
— Домой? — переспрашивает Гарри, его сердце в груди переворачивается.  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Я провел время со своими сестрами и братом. Они очень-очень милые.  
  
Гарри понятия не имеет, что ответить. Он хочет избавиться от этого тянущего чувства внутри.  
  
— Мам, я могу поговорить наедине с Гарри? — спрашивает Луи, показывая рукой налево. — Гостиная вот там.  
  
Джоанна открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Луи смотрит на нее так, что она закрывает его. Без слов она уходит в направлении гостиной, оставляя Гарри наедине с Луи.  
  
— Я напугал тебя, — говорит Луи, встречаясь с Гарри взглядом.  
  
— Именно, — подтверждает Гарри. — Я позвонил всем. Никто не знает, где ты. Я позвонил даже в полицию, но они ничего не могли сделать, так как ты отсутствовал недолго.  
  
Луи вздыхает.  
  
— Прости. Я просто почувствовал себя взаперти. Я хотел погулять.  
  
— Где ты был?  
  
— Лестерская площадь.  
  
Гарри удивленно открывает рот.  
  
— Как много времени заняло, чтобы тебя узнали?  
  
Луи немного удивляется тому, как быстро Гарри приходит к этому выводу.  
  
— Достаточно много, я успел зайти в McDonaldʼs. Сначала это была одна девочка, потом еще одна, и еще, и еще.  
  
Настала очередь Гарри вздыхать.  
  
— Черт. Не могу поверить, что не додумался посмотреть в интернете.  
  
— Такое случается каждый раз, когда мы куда-то идем?  
  
Пожимая плечами, Гарри кивает.  
  
— В основном, — он делает небольшую паузу и продолжает: — Но ты вернулся. Ты дома и ты в безопасности.  
  
Луи грустно опускает взгляд, и чувство, с которым Гарри борется, появляется снова.  
  
— В этом проблема. Это не дом. Не мой.  
  
— Но-  
  
Луи обрывает Гарри, мотая головой.  
  
— Когда я был с мамой, девочками и Эрнестом днем, я понял, что это, — он показывает вокруг, — не дом для меня. Дом мамы — да. Я скучаю по людям, которых я знаю.  
  
— Но я тебя знаю, — протестует Гарри, хотя чувствует, что это не поможет.  
  
_— Но я не знаю тебя._  
  
От этих слов у Гарри начинает болеть живот, но не из-за малышей внутри.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Луи, перед там как Гарри успевает что-то сказать. — Но это не работает. Мне нужно быть со своей семьей.  
  
Гарри инстинктивно кладет руку на живот, хотя Луи, конечно, не знает почему.  
  
— Я твоя семья, — выдыхает Гарри. — Я твоя семья на протяжении пяти лет.  
  
— Я бы хотел помнить это, — искренне отвечает Луи. — Но я не помню.  
  
— Луи…  
  
— Мне жаль, — вздыхает Луи. — Мне нужно идти. Я не могу быть здесь, когда все на меня давит, заставляя вспомнить. Я больше не могу.  
  
К своему ужасу, Гарри чувствует, как слезы текут по его щекам.  
  
Луи дарит ему сочувствующий взгляд, но быстро меняет его на сосредоточенный.  
  
— Я пойду соберу вещи.  
  
— Пожалуйста… — Гарри пытается сказать что-то снова, но не может подобрать нужные слова.  
  
Луи идет к кухонной двери. Перед тем как открыть ее, он поворачивается к Гарри.  
  
— Мне, правда, очень жаль.  
  
Но ни одна капля сожаления не держит его от того, чтобы собрать вещи и уехать с мамой.  
  
Гарри остается в одиночестве.

  
  
* * *  
  
Около десяти минут Гарри стоит на месте, а после решает позвонить Найлу. Хоран быстро приезжает к Гарри, чтобы успокоить его.  
  
После того, как Гарри быстро рассказывает Найлу, что произошло, Найл заказывает пиццу на ужин, и они усаживаются перед телевизором. Найл находит комедии, однако Гарри все еще не смешно, и он благодарен, что не остается наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
Около полуночи Гарри уже дремлет у телевизора, Найл все выключает и ведет его в спальню.  
  
Он уже собирается выходить, когда Гарри просит:  
  
— Не надо, Найл.  
  
— Я уйду через гостиную, — пытается Найл убедить его.  
  
Гарри мотает головой.  
  
— Я не могу остаться один. Не сейчас. Пожалуйста? Останься?  
  
Через секунду Найл кивает.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Гарри и Найл раздеваются до боксеров и футболок (одежда Найла из коллекции Гарри) и ложатся в огромных размеров кровать Гарри и Луи, оба выключают лампы на тумбочках.  
  
Все то время, что Луи был здесь после выписки, они с Гарри делили эту огромную кровать, хотя могли и не делать этого, между ними было огромное пространство. С Найлом все иначе. Он думает, что Гарри нужно больше комфорта, поэтому обнимает его, играя роль большой ложечки.  
  
Весь накопившийся стресс, печаль, страдания, плюс ко всему, гормоны, заставляют Гарри плакать. Найл лишь прижимает его крепче, не говоря ни слова, пока Гарри дает этим эмоциям выплеснуться наружу.  
  
Когда плач заканчивается и остаются лишь тихие всхлипы, Гарри шепчет:  
  
— Он ушел, Найл. Ушел ради лучшего.  
  
— Ты не знаешь этого. Ему просто нужно время.  
  
— Если он меня не помнит, он не вернется, — всхлипывает Гарри.  
  
— Этого ты тоже не можешь знать наверняка, — уточняет Найл. — Даже если его память не вернется, я уверен, что он сможет влюбиться в тебя снова.  
  
— Когда я буду огромным, как кит? Или когда буду с двумя крошечными малышами, которым нужно будет постоянное внимание? — фыркает Гарри. — Когда мы влюбились друг в друга первый раз, это были просто я и он. Я не думаю, что он подпишется на то, чтобы воспитывать двух детей.  
  
— Не забывай, что это и его дети, — уверенно отвечает Найл. — Луи не начал любить детей пару лет назад — он любил их всегда. Как только он узнает, что они его, ставлю сто баксов, он будет заботиться о них. И если он не влюблялся в тебя раньше, он влюбится, когда вы будете вместе воспитывать своих замечательных детей.  
  
— Это было бы здорово, — предполагает Гарри. Вздохнув, он продолжает: — Но что, если ты ошибаешься? Что, если он не захочет растить каких-то детей с каким-то незнакомцем? Я буду воспитывать их один, — после долгих сопротивлений, Гарри всхлипывает.  
  
Найл обнимает его крепче.  
  
— Ты не будешь один, Хазз. В любом случае, у тебя есть я и Лиам, не забывай о маме и папе, еще есть Робин и Джемма. Никто из нас не бросит тебя и не даст тебе делать все это одному.  
  
Гарри шмыгает носом.  
  
— Спасибо. Это многое значит.  
  
— Я не просто так говорю это, — продолжает Найл. — Мы любим тебя, и мы будем любить этих малышей, — он кладет руку на совсем маленький животик Гарри, поглаживая.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
На несколько секунд в комнате стоит звенящая тишина, прерываемая лишь их дыханием. Затем Найл громко зевает.  
  
— Я устал.  
  
— Я тоже, — признается Гарри.  
  
— Тогда мы оба должны поспать, пока есть время — подытоживает Найл. — А вот как придет май, у тебя будут два чудесных малыша, которые не дадут тебе задремать.  
  
Гарри усмехается.  
  
— Хороший аргумент, — всхлипывая, он спрашивает: — Ты останешься?  
  
— Я бы не хотел быть сейчас в каком-либо другом месте, — отвечает Найл. — Только, конечно, если это не окружение горячей модели Виктория Сикрет, — он останавливается на секунду. — Нет. Похоже, я слишком неудачлив. Ты застрял со мной.  
  
Гарри мягко улыбается.  
  
— Спасибо, Найл.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, Г. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Гарри прижимается спиной ближе к груди Найла.  
  
— Добрых снов.  
  
* * *  
  
Гарри понятия не имеет, сколько времени, когда он просыпается от жуткого чувства тошноты, которого в жизни не испытывал. Он отстраняется от легких объятий Найла, даже не боясь разбудить его, бежит в ванную и успевает до того, как его начинает рвать. И кажется, что наружу выходят не только два кусочка пиццы, которые он съел, но и все внутренние органы.  
  
От прикосновения холодной ткани ко лбу Гарри чуть ли не подпрыгивает. Между рвотными позывами Гарри удается увидеть, что это Найл. Его друг наполовину включает свет в ванной комнате и теперь обеспокоенно смотрит на него.  
Пока Гарри рвет и рвет, Найл кладет руку ему на поясницу. Когда тошнота заканчивается, Гарри ложится на пол, и Найл устраивается рядом с ним.  
  
— Это, кажется, еще хуже, чем было в больнице, — утверждает Найл.  
  
— Не только кажется, но и чувствуется, — хрипло отвечает Гарри.  
  
Через пару секунд Найл спрашивает:  
  
— Ты сможешь стоять?  
  
На самом деле, Гарри не знает. Он поднимает руки, чтобы уцепиться за что-нибудь и помочь себе встать, но у него кружится голова и в глазах темнеет. Он снова падает на пол.  
  
— Не могу.  
  
— Подожди пару минут. Дыши глубоко, — рекомендует Найл.  
  
Слегка кивнув, Гарри соглашается. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Когда он считает, что готов, он пытается снова встать с пола. Гарри пытается держаться прямо, но голова и зрение все еще подводят его.  
  
Найл берет левую руку Гарри и кладет себе на плечо, чтобы удержать вес парня.  
  
— Осторожнее, Г, ты белый, как привидение.  
  
— Я дерьмово себя чувствую, — шепчет Гарри в отчет. — Даже еще хуже.  
  
Они медленно идут к кровати. Гарри шатает, как будто он пьяный. Но уж лучше быть пьяным, чем чувствовать это. На полпути колени Гарри подкашиваются, и голова, кажется, становится легче воздуха. Найл быстро подхватывает Гарри с другой стороны, чтобы он не просто шлепнулся на пол.  
  
— Гарри? — Найл кладет руку на лоб Гарри. Тот дергается от ее холода.  
  
— Прости, — извиняется Гарри. — Голова кружится.  
  
— Все ясно, мы едем в больницу, — произносит Найл, принимая четкое решение. — Как думаешь, мы доедем на моей машине или стоит позвонить в скорую?  
  
— Давай попробуем на машине? — спрашивает Гарри. Кажется, врачи приедут не скоро.  
  
— Так и сделаем.  
  
Найл отстраняется от Гарри, чтобы достать им из шкафа спортивные штаны и футболки. Сначала он надевает свою, а после помогает Гарри. Когда парни оба одеты, они спускаются к выходу. Все это проделывается очень медленно, и Гарри благодарен, что ему опять не пришлось упасть в обморок, хотя он чувствовал это несколько раз.  
  
Дойдя до входной двери, они останавливаются, только чтобы обуться, — Найл снова помогает Гарри — и они идут к машине.  
  
Найл усаживает Гарри на пассажирское сидение, а сам садится за руль. Просмотрев в телефоне адрес ближайшей больницы, он едет по направлению к Финчли Мемориал, которая, если верить навигатору, находится в нескольких милях отсюда. Часы на панели показывают четыре восемнадцать утра. По крайней мере, они не попадут в пробку.  
  
Гарри громко дышит, обхватывая живот обеими руками, когда Найл выезжает на улицу.  
  
Найл переводит взгляд на Гарри.  
  
— Что? Тебя снова тошнит?  
  
По щекам Гарри текут слезы.  
  
— Что, если что-то не так с малышами? — если раньше он думал, что это просто что-то вроде утренней болезни, то сейчас, когда он в машине, его мозг прорабатывает иные сценарии.  
  
— Я уверен, что с ними все в порядке, — Найл пытается уверить Гарри. — Это просто из-за всего стресса, поэтому и хуже, чем по утрам.  
  
— Но что, если нет? Что, если я что-то сделал, отчего им больно? Что, если с ними что-то не так? — с каждым вопросом голос Гарри становится более настойчивым.  
  
Найл убирает руку с руля, кладет ее на колено Гарри и сжимает.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, Хазз.  
  
Гарри поворачивает взгляд к Найлу.  
  
— Ты не можешь знать этого.  
  
— А ты не можешь знать, что все плохо, — говорит Найл, приподнимая брови.  
  
Через несколько секунд Гарри коротко кивает.  
  
Найл снова кладет руки на руль.  
  
— Дыши глубже, Гарри. Мы уже почти приехали.  
  
Гарри уверен, что по пути Найл несколько раз нарушает правила дорожного движения, но зато уже через десять минут они входят в приемный покой, и Найл зовет на помощь.  
  
Медсестра проводит двух парней к маленькой комнатке с кроватью. Она говорит Гарри лечь на кровать и предупреждает, что доктор вот-вот придет к нему. Найл садится на стул справа от Гарри, кладет руку на его плечо, чтобы хоть таким образом выразить поддержку. Медсестра задергивает шторку за ними для приватности.  
  
Через несколько минут шторка одёргивается, и в комнату заходит врач.  
  
— Доброе утро, джентльмены. Я доктор Джереми Чамберс.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс, — отвечает Гарри. Его имя, слава Богу, не кажется доктору знакомым. — А это мой друг Найл.  
  
Доктор Чамберс улыбается парням.  
  
— Итак, хорошо. Гарри, в чем твоя проблема?  
  
— Я проснулся не так давно от тошноты, и у меня такой раньше никогда не было, — объясняет Гарри. — Меня все рвало и рвало, потом началась кружиться голова, когда я попытался встать. И кружится до сих пор.  
  
— Хм. Тебя тошнило до этого?  
  
Гарри кивает и продолжает:  
  
— Меня тошнит уже несколько недель. В прошлом месяце я попал в автомобильную аварию, и я думал, что все это связано со стрессом, но недавно я узнал, что беременный. Но тошнота этой ночью намного хуже, чем раньше. Может быть, что-то не так с малышами?  
  
— Были ли какие-то другие симптомы, кроме головокружения и тошноты? — интересуется доктор.  
  
Гарри мотает головой.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда давай проверим тебя и узнаем, что происходит, — предлагает доктор, доставая из халата карманный фонарик.  
  
Доктор проверяет глаза Гарри, уши и щупает живот, чтобы поставить диагноз.  
  
— На каком ты сроке?  
  
— Девять недель.  
  
— И ты сказал «малыши». Там больше, чем один?  
  
— Два, — отвечает Гарри. — Двойняшки.  
  
— Хорошо, я думаю, что это всего лишь токсикоз, но еще хочу сделать УЗИ, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке, — говорит доктор.  
  
Найл вмешивается в разговор.  
  
— А что это такое?  
  
— Токсикоз? — переспрашивает доктор. — Это тошнота и рвота, связанные с беременностью. Чаще они встречаются в мужской беременности, но обычно пропадают к началу второго триместра.  
  
— То есть, мои малыши в порядке? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Это состояние немного влияет на беременных, но плоду вреда не наносит, — уверяет его доктор. — Я схожу за аппаратом для УЗИ, а потом дам лекарства, чтобы ты чувствовал себя лучше.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Гарри, немного успокаиваясь. Но не до конца, потому что он не знает, в порядке ли малыши.  
  
Когда доктор уходит, Гарри поворачивается к Найлу.  
  
— Может, ты позвонишь менеджменту, чтобы кто-нибудь приехал сюда и оформил договор о неразглашении?  
  
Последняя вещь, которая им нужна, — чтобы медсестра, которая привела их сюда, позвонила в «The Sun».  
  
Найл кивает и выходит из комнаты, чтобы позвонить. Гарри, оставшись наедине с собой, глубоко дышит, пытаясь сопротивляться тошноте, которая просится наружу.  
  
Когда Найл возвращается в палату, доктор уже сидит там с аппаратом для проверки малышей. Как и доктор Бут, доктор Чамберс просит Гарри поднять футболку, потом размазывает немного геля под татуировкой бабочки на животе Гарри. Он аккуратно водит сканером по гелю и смотрит на монитор.  
  
— Вот, — через пару секунд объявляет доктор. Свободной рукой он показывает на экран. — Один ребенок. Второй ребенок. Выглядят они замечательно, — это похоже на дежавю: доктор Чамберс почти повторяет слова доктора Бут двухнедельной давности.  
  
Гарри облегченно выдыхает.  
  
— Теперь, когда мы знаем, что детки в порядке, самое время позаботиться о тебе, Гарри, — продолжает доктор. — Я заберу тебя, дам нужные лекарства, а потом проверю снова.  
  
— Есть шансы получить приватную палату? — спрашивает Найл у доктора. — Я и Гарри состоим в чем-то вроде группы, и мы бы хотели палату, где нас никто не увидит.  
  
— Группа? — любопытно переспрашивает доктор.  
  
— One Direction? — Найл переспрашивает с одинаковым любопытством.  
  
Доктор приподнимает бровь.  
  
— Думаю, я слышал о вас. Бойз-бэнд, да?  
  
— Да, — подтверждает Гарри с легкой улыбкой.  
  
Ухмыляясь, доктор Чамберс говорит:  
  
— Не мой тип музыки, но я понимаю ваше желание приватной палаты. Сделаю это, прося минимальное количество людей.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Найл.  
  
— Медсестра придет через пару минут и отвезет тебя в палату, — говорит доктор. — Я приду проверить тебя через пару часов.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Гарри, пока доктор не исчезает за шторкой.  
  
Найл нервно прочищает горло.  
  
— Хазз?  
  
Гарри поворачивает взгляд к Найлу.  
  
— М?  
  
— Как ты думаешь, может, уже можно кому-нибудь рассказать, что происходит? Может, твоей маме, папе или Джемме? — предлагает Найл.  
  
Гарри уверенно мотает головой.  
  
— Нет. Еще рано. Я не смогу справляться с этим, если кто-то будет знать, — Гарри чувствует себя все более раздраженным, но ничего не может с этим поделать.  
  
— Ладно. Хорошо, — вежливо отвечает Найл.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри добавляет:  
  
— Я знаю, что я не смогу это долго скрывать, но мне просто нужно немного времени, чтобы разобраться со всем. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
  
Найл кивает.  
  
— Да.  
  
Гарри слегка улыбается.  
  
— Спасибо за то, что ты здесь со мной, Ни. Ты не представляешь, как хорошо, когда есть на кого положиться.  
  
Найл улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Рад помогать, — после этих слов следует длинный зевок. — Прости!  
  
Гарри тоже зевает.  
  
— Может, когда меня завезут в палату, тебе дадут хотя бы раскладушку? А малышам нужны нормальные биологические часы и ночной сон, а не это.  
  
Найл хихикает, и появляется медсестра. Она представляется, ее зовут Мэйзи. Она дает Гарри некоторые бумаги на подпись. Когда он заканчивает, медсестра говорит, что приватная палата уже готова. Вторая медсестра — ее зовут Руперт — приносит инвалидное кресло. С помощью Руперт и Найла Гарри пересаживается в него через несколько секунд.  
  
Им приходится подняться на второй этаж, но очень скоро Гарри снова лежит в кровати с капельницами, введенными в руки. Почти сразу Гарри расслабляется. Он чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы наслаждаться веселым прочтением спортивных новостей от Найла.  
  
Все утро Гарри проводит, принимая лекарства и слушая гневные и радостные комментарии Найла по поводу игры его любимого футбольного клуба. В это же время Гарри понимает, что следующие семь месяцев будут очень и очень долгими.

  
**  
LOUIS**  
  
Находиться дома — замечательно. Когда Луи был с Гарри, он чувствовал себя потерянным. В доме, где он вырос, где живут его мама, сестры и брат, он чувствует себя найденным. Даже если он не помнит младших, Дорис и Эрнеста. Он очень рад, что у него есть брат.  
  
Каждый день он завтракает с Лотти, Физзи, Фиби и Дэйзи, потом провожает близняшек в школу, хотя они жалуются на то, что их провожает знаменитый брат. Потом он проводит время с младшими братом и сестрой, и мамой, обсуждая все, что произошло, пока его не было.  
  
Вечера принадлежат Ханне. Она учится в университете и все еще живет дома. Ханна встречается с Луи сразу же после окончания лекций. Луи каждый раз пытается изо всех сил восстановить связь до уровня прошлого с ней. Несмотря на его старания, видно, что ее отношение к нему поменялось после всего этого с One Direction.  
  
Одним красивым и невероятно теплым октябрьским утром Ханна предлагает ему прогуляться по популярной дорожке недалеко от дома. Ханна говорит, что возьмет еду, и они устроят пикник. Скорее всего, это последний шанс тепла осенью. По предложению Ханны Луи надевает шапочку и солнечные очки, чтобы избежать повторения ситуации в McDonalds.  
  
Луи несет корзинку с едой, а Ханна — одеяло.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что в середине октября все еще так тепло, — говорит Ханна.  
  
— И это замечательно, — соглашается Луи, смотря на разноцветные листья на деревьях по сторонам дорожки, которую они выбрали.  
  
— Это была длинная неделя, — вздыхая, говорит Ханна.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
— Было здорово. Фиби и Дэйзи так выросли, малыши тоже замечательные. С ними интересно играть.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, тебе скоро скажут возвращаться на работу? — рассуждает вслух Ханна. — У тебя же контракт, да?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами снова.  
  
— Да, но мне еще ничего не говорят. Остальные парни попросили для меня отпуск на месяц, поэтому у меня есть еще парочка недель. Думаю, мы посмотрим, что делать, когда время истечет.  
  
— Хорошо. Здорово быть с тобой, пока ты здесь.  
  
Они вдвоем идут в тишине некоторое время, наслаждаясь красивым ландшафтом и свежим воздухом. Они ловят лишь несколько взглядов от прохожих, но никто не подходит к Луи, чтобы убедиться, что он тот, о ком они думают.  
  
Они находят укромное место под деревом чуть вдалеке от тропинки. Солнечные лучи льются сквозь ветви деревьев, отчего на опавшей листве играют солнечные зайчики. Ханна расстилает одеяло, Луи в уголочке ставит корзину и после садится сам.  
  
Ханна садится рядом с ним и тянется за корзинкой.  
  
— Я взяла бутерброды, чипсы, пиво, воду и шоколад для десерта.  
  
— Звучит вкусно, — улыбается Луи, беря один из запакованных сэндвичей и бокал пива. — Я проголодался.  
  
После нескольких укусов бутерброда с жареной говядиной Луи с серьезным взглядом на лице поворачивается к Ханне и тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Ханна, хмурясь.  
  
Луи молчит, собирая мысли в кучу.  
  
— Моя мама говорит, что я не общаюсь с ними с того момента, как пошел на Х-Фактор и был сформирован в One Direction.  
  
Ханна кивает.  
  
— А с тобой мы общаемся или я тоже оборвал все связи? — интересуется Луи. Это то, о чем он любопытствует с момента выхода из комы. Луи помнит, что у них с Ханной были прекрасные отношения, и не может представить себе, чтобы он отказался от этого. И он немного боится спрашивать это, точнее, боится услышать ответ.  
  
— Должно быть, это так здорово, — говорит Ханна, делая вид, что она не слышит вопрос. Когда Луи вопросительно смотрит на девушку, она поясняет: — Быть снова дома. Вдалеке от всех фотографов, вдалеке от группы.  
  
— Думаю, да, — соглашается Луи. — С этим нужно справляться.  
  
— Кажется, ты в непонятках из-за Гарри, — она продолжает быть немного пугающей в своих словах.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Ханна прочищает горло и садится прямо.  
  
— Ты спросил, оборвал ли ты связь со мной. Нет. То есть, мы, конечно, не виделись так часто, как раньше, но мы определенно были бы вместе, если бы могли.  
  
— Получается, мы не расстались? — Луи пытается понять мысль Ханны.  
  
Ханна мотает головой.  
  
— Не совсем. Мы не могли быть вместе так, чтобы люди знали об этом, но втайне — могли.  
  
— Тогда при чем тут Гарри? — в независимости от того, помнит ли это Луи, они определенно жили с Гарри вместе, они были друг другу больше, чем просто друзья. И сейчас Луи не понимает, к чему ведет Ханна.  
  
— Ты потакал ему, — говорит она.  
  
— Прости? — да, Луи на самом деле не понимает ничего насчет их с Гарри отношений, но теперь он не понимает еще больше.  
  
— Вы лучшие друзья, это правда, — кивает девушка. — Но он хотел, чтобы вы были чем-то большим. Он был по уши влюблен в тебя со времен Х-Фактора. Ты сказал мне тогда, что не хочешь терять вашу дружбу из-за того, что отвергнешь его. Поэтому ты продолжил жить с ним, но в то же время встречался со мной.  
  
Это звучит не особо правдиво, но у Луи нет другой информации. Гребаная амнезия. Ему придется уделять много внимания и Гарри, и Ханне, чтобы понять всю правду. Если бы Луи был человеком, любящим споры, — он даже не знает, является ли он таковым — он бы поспорил, что правда где-то между тем, что рассказал ему Гарри, и тем, что рассказала Ханна. Но он просто хочет знать, с какой правдой он сможет жить.  
  
Луи допивает содержимое своей бутылки.  
  
— Ты закончила? — спрашивает он.  
  
Ханна засовывает последний кусок бутерброда в рот.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Тогда давай встанем и еще прогуляемся, — предлагает Луи, собирая мусор и кладет в корзинку, чтобы выбросить потом.  
  
— Хорошо, — встает Ханна, и Луи за ней. Когда они очищают одеяло, Ханна складывает его, а Луи несет уже легкую корзинку.  
  
— Ты хочешь пойти в какое-то определенное место? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Девушка широко улыбается.  
  
— Мне без разницы. Давай просто пойдем по тропинке и посмотрим, куда мы придем.  
  
— Идет. Давай увидим, что мы увидим.

  
  
* * *  
  
Месячный перерыв Луи подходит к концу, и его вызывают на встречу в офис Модест!Менеджмент в центре Лондона. С нежеланием он залезает в лимузин, который за ним присылают, и откидывается на спинку сидения.  
  
Когда он прибывает в здание из стекла, его встречает ассистент, по имени Мередит. Она провожает Луи внутрь, они едут вверх на лифте и заходят в конференц-зал, где Луи уже ждут Гарри, Лиам и Найл. Луи занимает свободное место возле Лиама. Получается, что Лиам и Найл сидят между Гарри и Луи.  
  
— Хэй, Луи, как дела? — радушно спрашивает Найл.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
— Нормально.  
  
— Возвращаются воспоминания в доме мамы? — интересуется Лиам.  
  
В этот раз Луи мотает головой.  
  
— Нет. Еще ничего не вспомнил, — он переводит взгляд на Гарри, ожидая, что он что-то скажет, но тот лишь грустно смотрит на Луи. Гарри выглядит таким бледным, будто долгое время не спал. Луи не может держать в себе свое любопытство. — Ты в порядке, Гарри?  
  
Гарри слегка кивает.  
  
Луи уже хочет оспорить ответ Гарри, как в кабинет входят двое мужчин и садятся напротив группы. Они сразу же смотрят на Луи, и старший из них спрашивает:  
  
— Ты узнаешь нас, Луи?  
  
Луи смотрит на них несколько секунд — ну, а вдруг, — а потом мотает головой.  
  
— Извините.  
  
Выглядящий постарше мужчина говорит:  
  
— Я Гарри Мэджи, а это Ричард Гриффитс, — указывает он на своего коллегу.  
  
— Почему мы здесь? — спрашивает Найл. Луи замечает, как Найл краем глаза с беспокойством смотрит на младшего Гарри. Луи не может не думать, к чему бы это. Вдобавок Луи в голове сразу же называет Гарри Мэджи как «Мэджи», чтобы не допустить путаницы между двумя Гарри.  
  
Из потока мыслей Луи вырывает Ричард, отвечая на вопрос Найла:  
  
— Мы должны обсудить тур.  
  
— Тур? — переспрашивает Гарри, становясь еще бледнее.  
  
— Мы решили перенести концерты с сентября и октября на декабрь и январь, — поясняет Ричард.  
  
— Во время каникул? — недоверчиво спрашивает Лиам.  
  
— Нет, нет, — быстро отвечает Мэджи. — У вас будет перерыв длиной в две с половиной недели, который выпадет на Рождество и Новый год. И, конечно, день рождения Луи.  
  
Найл, Гарри и Лиам вздыхают, а Луи колеблется.  
  
— Я не могу выступать. Я не знаю ни одной песни.  
  
— Поэтому мы организовываем репетиции в ноябре, чтобы ты мог практиковаться и переучить песни, — поясняет Мэджи.  
  
Луи снова мотает головой.  
  
— Не думаю, что я смогу это сделать.  
  
Мэджи сжимает губы, а после говорит:  
  
— Ты должен. У тебя контракт.  
  
— Контракт? — переспрашивает Луи.  
  
Ричард кивает.  
  
— Мы знаем, что для тебя это будет тяжело, но ты подписывал контракт, и амнезия на него не влияет. Вы, все вы, — смотрит мужчина на всех сидящих за столом, — должны быть на репетициях через неделю.  
  
— Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея? — спрашивает Лиам.  
  
— Мы надеемся на это, — отвечает Ричард, в его голосе слышна фальшивая искренность.  
  
Найл сочувствующе смотрит на Луи.  
  
— Не переживай, Луи. Мы поможем тебе, все будет в порядке.  
  
Лиам кивает, улыбаясь Луи.  
  
— Безусловно.  
  
После слов парней Луи становится чуточку легче. Он хочет, конечно, чтобы у него был выбор, но если его нет, то ему хотя бы помогут.  
  
Лиам переводит взгляд на Ричарда и Мэджи.  
  
— Что насчет альбома? Я знаю, что на прошлой встрече мы сказали, что выпустим в срок, но… — он поворачивает голову в сторону Луи. — Мы не можем попросить Луи участвовать в промо.  
  
Луи трясет от одной только мысли.  
  
— Ладно, но мы уже не можем откладывать. Альбом выходит тринадцатого числа. Мы будем делать промо с вами тремя, и что получится, то получится, — объясняет Мэджи.  
  
Лиам кивает, как и Гарри, и Найл. Луи не помнит, как это все работает, но предполагает, что во всем этом заложены огромные суммы денег, поэтому понятно, почему альбом и тур не хотят откладывать.  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову к Ричарду и Мэджи.  
  
— Мне нужно поговорить с вами наедине, если мы закончили.  
  
Мэджи и Ричард удивленно моргают.  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Мэджи. — Думаю, мы сказали то, что хотели. Позже вам пришлют информацию о репетициях, новое расписание тура и интервью. Какие-нибудь вопросы?  
  
Луи смотрит, как Найл и Лиам мотают головами, и делает то же самое.  
  
— Тогда отлично, — заявляет Мэджи. — Увидимся на репетициях.  
  
Лиам встает первый, за ним Луи и Найл. На полпути Гарри говорит:  
  
— Найл? Можешь остаться?  
  
Найл останавливается.  
  
— Конечно, — он садится рядом с Гарри.  
  
— Мы будем ждать тебя внизу, хорошо, Г? — спрашивает Лиам.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Как знаете.  
  
— Пойдем, Луи, — говорит Лиам. — Давай поищем кофе.  
  
Луи повинуется и идет за Лиамом, плотно закрывая за собой дверь, дабы уважать приватность Гарри.  
  
Когда они уже на полпути в кофейню, Луи думает, не взять ли себе что-то покрепче.

 

 **HARRY**  
  
Первый раз с того времени, когда Гарри узнает, что он не один живет в своем теле, он чувствует тошноту, но уже по другим причинам. Однако одна из причин временная, потому что он, наконец-то собирается поставить точку в этом деле.  
  
Ричард нетерпеливо прочищает горло, делая вид, что полностью готов слушать заявление Гарри.  
  
Гарри смотрит на Найла для поддержки, отчего тот улыбается и под столом его сжимает бедро. Тяжесть в груди Гарри понемногу рассеивается.  
  
Прочистив горло, он начинает:  
  
— Если мы собираемся делать промо в ноябре и тур в декабре и январе, то вам нужно кое-что знать.  
  
— Это связано с Луи и его памятью? — спрашивает Мэджи. — Потому что если да, то с этим мы справимся. У нас есть человек в области маркетинга, который хорошо справится с вопросом амнезии Луи во время промо и тура.  
  
Гарри мотает головой.  
  
— Я не об этом. Хотя Луи тоже к этому причастен.  
  
— Хорошо, — продолжает Мэджи, глядя на Гарри с любопытством.  
  
Уже ничего не изменишь, их любопытство берет верх, смягчить удар не получится. Гарри понимает это, хотя хочет как-то облегчить ситуацию. Он вздыхает и смотрит на стол.  
  
— Я беременный.  
  
Мэджи и Ричард удивленно открывают рты. В любой другой ситуации это звучало бы ошеломительно и радостно. Но не сейчас. Гарри рискованно поднимает взгляд на мужчин и видит ужас в их глазах.  
  
Ричард отходит немного быстрее, чем его коллега.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он Гарри.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Я на третьем месяце.  
  
Глаза Мэджи поднимаются вверх — Гарри думает, что он скорее всего делает какие-то вычисления в голове. Снова смотря на Гарри, мужчина подытоживает:  
  
— Значит, тебе рожать в мае?  
  
— Да, — подтверждает Гарри. — Но, думаю, это может случится и раньше. У меня двойняшки.  
  
— Двойняшки? — повторяет Ричард шокировано.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Они от Луи? — спрашивает Мэджи, уже зная ответ.  
  
— Да, — Гарри чувствует себя разбитым, хотя ему есть что добавить. — Но он не знает, и я не хочу ему пока говорить, поэтому это должно остаться между нами четырьмя.  
  
— Если ты на третьем месяце беременности двойней, то скоро ты не сможешь это скрывать, — подытоживает Ричард, очевидно, вспоминая опыт своей жены.  
  
— Я знаю, — уверяет его Гарри, потирая маленькую выпуклость на животе, которая появилась буквально два дня назад. — Но я надеюсь, что если дам ему чуть больше времени, то его память вернется и это не будет для него шоком.  
  
— Мы понимаем, — по-доброму отвечает Ричард.  
  
Мэджи тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Ладно, кажется, промо альбома достанется Найлу и Лиаму. Кто-то должен заняться подготовкой объявления, его надо сделать до начала тура, — добавляет Мэджи Гарри, серьезно смотря на Найла. — Надо свести твои появления на публике к минимуму, иначе мы просто не сможем контролировать СМИ.  
  
Гарри снова кивает.  
  
— Я понимаю.  
  
— Что ж… — скромно говорит Ричард, — поздравляю.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Гарри. Он понимает, что это первое настоящее поздравление, которое он получает, и даже если оно от менеджмента, от этого легче не становится..  
  
— Мы будем на связи и сообщим тебе, как разрешим это все в прессе, и, думаю, это будет включать в себя ваш с Луи каминг-аут, — говорит Мэджи, подводя беседу к концу.  
  
— Спасибо, — Гарри отодвигает стул и встает, Найл делает то же самое.  
  
Оказавшись в коридоре, находясь в другой комнате от Мэджи и Ричарда, Найл спрашивает у Гарри:  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Гарри немного обдумывает вопрос Найл, а после кивает.  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
Хоран останавливается, а после спрашивает:  
  
— Ты уверен, что не хочешь все бросить и рассказать Луи прямо сейчас? Просто покончить с этой неразберихой?  
  
Гарри уверенно мотает головой.  
  
— Нет. Не сейчас. Живот почти не виден, и я хочу, чтобы Луи еще попытался вспомнить что-нибудь сам, перед тем как рассказать ему это. Это слишком.  
  
— Ладно, — смягчается Найл. — Не думаю, что ты делаешь правильно, но это твой выбор.  
  
— Ты же будешь хранить мой секрет, да, Ни? Пожалуйста? — умоляет Гарри.  
  
— Конечно, — обещает Найл.  
  
Гарри с облегчением выдыхает.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Готов идти вниз и встретиться с Ли и Лу? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Найл ведет их к лифту, и Гарри снова вздыхает с облегчением. Сложный разговор с менеджментом окончен. Осталось самое страшное…

  
  
* * *  
  
Гарри так не нервничает насчет репетиций со своего первого прослушивания на Х-Факторе. Подъезжая к невзрачному зданию, в котором они будут заново знакомить Луи с их музыкой, Гарри чувствует бабочек, бушующих в животе. Когда бабочки смешиваются с тошнотой, вызванной беременностью, Гарри понимает, что большую часть репетиции придется провести в туалете.  
  
Он забирает вещи из машины и идет в здание. Заходя в помещение, Гарри видит, что Лиам и Найл уже здесь. Никаких признаков Луи.  
  
— Как вы думаете, он придет? — спрашивает Лиам, когда они все пьют чай, чтобы согреться после ноябрьского холода.  
  
Найл пожимает плечами.  
  
— Не знаю. Он, вроде, был не против нашей встречи. Думаю, он просто опаздывает.  
  
Лиам поворачивается к Гарри.  
  
— Все в порядке? Ты немного бледный.  
  
Гарри вздыхает.  
  
— Просто устал, да и еще весь этот стресс.  
  
— Я уверен, что к Луи скоро вернется память, — заявляет Лиам. — Может наши песни, чему-то поспособствуют.  
  
Луи прослушал уже многие из их песен, когда был в доме Гарри, но ничего не вспомнил. Гарри чувствует себя неловко из-за позитивного взгляда Лиама, поэтому лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Может быть.  
  
Лиам хочет сказать что-то еще, но в тот момент в зале появляется Луи. Он выглядит таким нервным, как и Гарри, и Гарри в панике оттого, что ничем не может помочь Луи в этой ситуации. Особенно когда Луи отрицает, что они пара.  
  
— Привет, Лу! — радостно приветствует его Лиам. — Готов начать?  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Луи, хотя взгляд на его лице говорит об обратном.  
  
Они начинают, играя несколько песен для Луи, чтобы дать ему привыкнуть к живому звуку группы и позволить ему понять, какие песни они выбрали для исполнения на концерте. Менеджмент прислал для Луи тексты песен, и он читает их, пока Лиам, Найл и Гарри исполняют песни, написанные для четырех (или пяти) голосов.  
  
Когда они проигрывают весь сет-лист один раз, Луи присоединяется, и парни помогают ему с этим. На листке с текстом у Луи обозначены его партии, и Найл и Лиам быстро учат его ориентироваться. Гарри, в свою очередь, чуть ли не плачет оттого, какой равнодушный Луи по отношению к нему, пока его душит почти непрекращающаяся тошнота.  
  
Гарри несколько раз отпрашивается выйти в туалет. Когда парни решают закругляться, Гарри более чем готов поехать домой, укутаться в одеяло и выплеснуть наружу все слезы, которые он держит в себе весь день.  
  
Следующие несколько дней проходят точно так же: они встречаются в том же самом здании, репетируют несколько песен снова и снова и, уставшие, отправляются по домам. Луи наверстывает упущенное, и хорошие новости заключаются в том, что они все стали более уверенны и, может быть, уже готовы к первым концертам тура.  
  
Гарри просыпается в четверг первой недели репетиций с тошнотой еще сильнее, чем обычно. Его долго рвет в туалете, отчего он опаздывает на встречу с парнями.  
  
Лиам сразу подходит к нему и говорит:  
  
— Ты в порядке, Хаз? Ты выглядишь, будто только что пришел со съемок «Ходячих мертвецов».  
  
— Вот здорово, спасибо, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Нет, правда, — более серьезно говорит Лиам, — ты очень бледный.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я не очень хорошо сплю. Отдохну на выходных, думаю, к понедельнику поправлюсь.  
  
Лиам недоверчиво смотрит на него, но после смягчается.  
  
— Ладно, как скажешь.  
  
На четвертой песне их сет-листа, «Girl Almighty», Гарри приходится уйти со сцены, и он убегает в туалет. Он даже не успевает дойти, как его рвет первый раз. Когда Найл приходит проверить его, Гарри рвет уже в туалет.  
  
— О боже, Хаз! — кричит Найл, останавливаясь возле Гарри. Он кладет руку на поясницу Гарри. Грустно то, что Найл привык помогать Гарри с этим.  
  
Гарри не может даже ответить. Вместо этого он начинает плакать, и это плохая идея, учитывая его обезвоживание.  
  
— Гарри, ты трясешься, — с беспокойством отмечает Найл.  
  
Когда Хоран говорит это, Гарри замечает, что он и вправду с головы до пят дрожит. Это новый, далеко не приятный симптом.  
  
— Я звоню в скорую, — заявляет Найл.  
  
Гарри начинает протестовать, но слышит, как Найл набирает номер в телефоне. В это время наступает новая волна тошноты, убивая любой его протест. Он лишь слышит, как Найл описывает диспетчеру скорой симптомы Гарри.  
  
— Они приедут меньше чем через десять минут, — выдыхая, говорит Найл.  
  
К этому времени когда все заканчивается он измучен. Вытерев рот, Гарри кладет голову на унитаз. Ему хватает силы лишь слабо кивнуть в ответ на заявление Найла, а после подняться на колени, чтобы его снова вырвало.  
  
Когда этот раунд подходит к концу, эхом в туалете слышится голос Лиама:  
  
— Гарри? Найл? Все хорошо у вас?  
  
— Не говори ему, — шепча, умоляет Гарри.  
  
Найл вздыхает и очень расплывчато отвечает:  
  
— Отравление, скорее всего.  
  
— Мне стоит позвонить в скорую?  
  
— Я уже позвонил, — говорит Найл. — Покажешь им, куда идти, когда они приедут?  
  
— Конечно, да, — соглашается Лиам.  
  
Когда приезжают врачи, Гарри находится в полуобморочном состоянии. С помощью Найла врачи укладывают Гарри на носилки и переносят в машину реанимации, сопровождаемые напуганным Лиамом и ничего не понимающим Луи. У Гарри нет сил что-либо объяснять, и Найл лишь говорит им, что поедет вместе с ним и, если они хотят, могут встретить их в больнице.  
  
Когда реанимобиль едет по направлению к ближайшей больнице, Гарри чувствует, что периодически то теряет сознание, то приходит в себя. Он лишь слегка слышит, как Найл объясняет врачам, что Гарри на третьем с половиной месяца беременности, что у него двойня. Так же он добавляет, что у него постоянная тошнота последние семь или восемь недель. Найл припоминает, что, когда в последний раз он был с Гарри в больнице, ему поставили диагноз «токсикоз». Врач кивает и ставит капельницу Гарри перед тем, как доставить в приемный покой.  
  
Гарри едва располагается в палате, как заходит молодая девушка-доктор, представляясь как Бри Джексон.  
  
— Итак, что случилось у вас?  
  
Гарри не приходится ничего говорить, так как Найл объясняет все за него, рассказывая то же самое, что и врачам скорой помощи, но добавляя часть про дрожь Гарри.  
  
— Хм, похоже на токсикоз, — подытоживает доктор. — Обычно он заканчивается к началу второго триместра.  
  
— Ладно, но у меня определенно ничто не улучшается, — говорит ей Гарри. — Меня тошнит днями и ночами без остановки.  
  
— К сожалению, в определённых случаях это состояние длится всю беременность, — вздыхая, говорит доктор Джексон.  
  
Гарри хочется плакать. Он не хочет сражаться с этим еще пять с половиной месяцев. Его чувства, должно быть, написаны на лице, потому что Найл быстро хватает его за руку.  
  
— Я здесь, Хаз.  
  
Гарри сглатывает.  
  
— Спасибо, Ни.  
  
Доктор Джексон быстро делает осмотр, а после говорит:  
  
— Я дам вам некоторые лекарства и сделаю УЗИ, чтобы посмотреть малышей. Это не повредит плоду, точнее, плодам.  
  
— Предыдущий доктор говорил то же самое, — вмешивается Гарри.  
  
Доктор кивает и продолжает:  
  
— Несмотря на то, что я уверена в диагнозе, я хочу проверить, потому что Ваш случай — это и мужская беременность, и многоплодная.  
  
— Ладно, — соглашается Гарри.  
  
— Я попрошу медсестру, чтобы она отвезла вас на УЗИ. Там вас встретит акушер, ваших деток проверят, мы отправим вас в частную палату, дадим лекарства и будем надеяться, что все будет в порядке, — улыбаясь, объясняет доктор Джексон.  
  
— Ладно, — повторяет Гарри. — Я хочу, чтобы все было в порядке.  
  
— Замечательно. Медсестра сейчас придет, — говорит доктор и выходит из палаты Гарри.  
  
Она не соврала. Медсестра заходит в палату меньше чем через минуту, и везет Гарри в кабинет УЗИ. Найл все время возле Гарри. Как только они доезжают, Найл помогает медсестре уложить Гарри на кушетку, поправляя ему капельницу.  
  
Медсестра говорит Гарри и Найлу, что акушер придет с минуты на минуту, а после уходит в приемный покой, чтобы обслужить других пациентов.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Найл, садясь на стул рядом с Гарри.  
  
— Немного лучше, — отвечает Гарри. Лекарства действительно помогают.  
  
Телефон Найла звенит, и он проверяет сообщение.  
  
— Лиам и Луи здесь. Мне сказать, чтобы они пришли к тебе в палату через некоторое время?  
  
Гарри бледнеет от одной только мысли о встрече с Луи сейчас, но кивает.  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
В кабинет заходит заходит другая женщина в белом халате.  
  
— Мистер Стайлс?  
  
— Да.  
  
Женщина сразу протягивает руку для приветствия Гарри, а затем Найлу.  
  
— Я доктор Катрин Уолш.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс, Найл Хоран, — представляется Гарри.  
  
— Как я понимаю, у вас есть малыши, которые не дают вам спокойно жить, — говорит доктор Уолш, смотря на монитор.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Хорошо, давайте посмотрим, что происходит с детками. Поднимите рубашку, пожалуйста, — просит она.  
  
Гарри ерзает на кушетке, чтобы лечь поудобнее, поднимает рубашку, показывая живот. Он растет с каждым днем, и это означает, что в скором времени, он не сможет скрывать свою беременность.  
  
— Будет немного холодно, — предупреждает доктор, а после размазывает гель по животу, как и на предыдущих УЗИ.  
  
Гарри морщится, но его быстро отвлекает сканер, скользящий по животу. Доктор смотрит на монитор.  
  
— Пожалуйста, вот они, — свободной рукой она показывает на крохотные кружочки, купающиеся в море черного. — Они лежат друг на друге.  
  
Гарри смотрит на монитор и видит два маленьких кружочка, которые доставляют ему этот дискомфорт.  
  
— Они в порядке? — спрашивает он доктора.  
  
— Они выглядят хорошо, — отвечает доктор Уолш. — Ваш срок где-то три-четыре месяца, я права?  
  
— Четырнадцать недель, — подтверждает Гарри.  
  
— Тогда они выглядят хорошо для своего срока.  
  
— Моя тошнота и все такое не вредит им? — задает Гарри вопрос, являющийся вторым в списке важности.  
  
— Абсолютно нет, — уверяет его доктор.  
  
Гарри облегченно выдыхает.  
  
— А вы можете сказать, мальчики это или девочки? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
— Найл… — начинает протестовать Гарри. Он не уверен, хочет ли знать это сейчас.  
  
— Точно еще не могу, — отвечает доктор, успокаивается тем самым Гарри. — Через пару недель уже будет видно.  
  
Каждый момент этих нескольких недель Гарри хочет провести наедине с собой, готовясь к такого рода новостям, а не с Луи.  
  
Доктор убирает сканер с живота Гарри и протягивает салфетку, чтобы он мог вытереться. Она поворачивается к компьютеру и что-то записывает.  
  
— Вот ваша фотография, — она берет в принтере бумажку и протягивает ее Гарри.  
  
Это первое фото его малышей. Гарри даже не думал о том, чтобы попросить распечатку на прошлых УЗИ. На первом он был слишком шокирован, а на втором его слишком тошнило.  
  
Гарри не может перестать смотреть на фотографию его и Луи неожиданных малышей. Он до сих пор не может поверить, что это правда. Доктор берет его за руку, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
  
— Сейчас придет медсестра и отвезет вас в палату, вы останетесь там на ночь. С отдыхом и лекарствами к утру вам будет намного лучше.  
  
Гарри улыбается ей.  
  
— Спасибо большое.  
  
Доктор встает со стула.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь говорить медсестрам, если капельница не будет помогать.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Доктор Уолш прощается с Найлом и Гарри, снова оставляя их одних.  
  
Найл ждет полсекунды и спрашивает:  
  
— Итак, что мы говорим Лиаму и Луи?  
  
Гарри вздыхает.  
  
— Думаю, Лиаму уже можно сказать. Еще надо рассказать маме, папе и Джемме.  
  
— И Луи?..  
  
— Я не хочу говорить ему, — уверенно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Он больше ничего ко мне не чувствует, — отвечает Гарри, и эти слова пронзают его сердце. — Я не хочу, чтобы он чувствовал себя должным по отношению ко мне.  
  
— Гарри… — Найл тяжело вздыхает. — Ты вынашиваешь его детей. Он заслуживает знать об этом.  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза и мотает головой. Когда он снова открывает глаза, то серьезно смотрит на Найла.  
  
— Не сейчас. Я имею в виду то, что я говорил на встрече с менеджментом: я хочу дать ему немного больше времени и увидеть, вернется ли его память.  
  
Найл поднимает руки в знак капитуляции.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Но ты скоро не сможешь скрывать это, — он кладет руку на талию Гарри.  
  
— Я знаю. Еще пару недель.  
  
Как только Найл открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, раздается стук в дверь и заходит медсестра с инвалидным креслом. Найл закрывает рот, но Гарри знает, что он собирался сказать что-то о Луи.  
  
Гарри аккуратно сажают в кресло. Найл идет за медсестрой, которая катит кресло к лифту. Они поднимаются на три этажа и направляются в приватную палату на углу, где тут же Гарри ставят капельницу.  
  
Медсестра делает все необходимое и показывает Гарри кнопку вызова, которую нужно нажимать в случае, если нужна помощь, и уходит к другим пациентам.  
  
Как только Гарри укладывается в кровати, раздается стук в дверь. Гарри кричит: «Войдите!» — и в палате появляются Лиам и Луи.  
  
Лиам сразу же садится рядом с Гарри, а Луи стоит почти у входа, явно чувствуя себя неуверенно здесь. Сердце Гарри разбивается, видя такого стеснительного, а не уверенного в себе Луи.  
  
— Одна из медсестер сказала, что тебя привезут на этот этаж, когда все закончат, поэтому мы сидели здесь, — говорит Лиам. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Хазз?  
  
— Лучше, — отвечает Гарри. — Просто обезвоживание и усталость. Через пару дней все пройдет.  
  
— Вау! — радуется Лиам. — Отлично, на эту неделю мы закончим репетиции. Завтра релиз альбома, надеюсь, мы с Найлом справимся с этим. У тебя есть целые выходные, чтобы восстановиться, а потом мы снова будем репетировать.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
Луи прочищает горло и тихо и скромно говорит:  
  
— Я рад, что ты в порядке, Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Гарри, хотя на самом деле он далеко не в порядке оттого, что Луи некомфортно. Он должен стоять вместо Найла, он должен сопровождать Гарри во время этой не совсем приятной части беременности.  
  
— Сколько ты будешь здесь? — спрашивает Луи, пытаясь поддерживать разговор.  
  
— До завтра, — отвечает Гарри. — Думаю, если с утра будет все хорошо, то меня отпустят.  
  
Луи слегка улыбается.  
  
— Я рад.  
  
Им особо нечего говорить, поэтому все просто стоят в неловкой тишине.  
  
Когда Луи третий раз смотрит на часы, Гарри говорит:  
  
— Никому из вас не нужно здесь оставаться. Я в больнице, здесь обо мне хорошо позаботятся.  
  
— Я останусь чуть дольше, — настаивает Найл. — Если можно.  
  
Гарри кивает, соглашаясь.  
  
— Ты уверен, что тебе ничего не нужно? — спрашивает Лиам.  
  
— Спасибо, все в порядке, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Если с тобой уже правда все нормально, думаю, я поеду домой, — говорит Луи. — Я очень устал за последние дни.  
  
Гарри снова кивает.  
  
— Конечно. Иди. Увидимся в понедельник.  
  
Луи в ответ махает рукой и с облегчением выходит из палаты, а за ним и Лиам.  
  
— Ли? — начинает Гарри. — Я кое-что забыл. Можешь остаться на секундочку?  
  
Луи и Лиам останавливаются.  
  
— Я сам доберусь, — говорит Луи.  
  
Лиам поднимает брови.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Конечно. Увидимся в понедельник, — Луи не тратит впустую время и быстро выходит из палаты.  
  
Лиам подходит к кровати Гарри.  
  
— Что ты забыл?  
  
Гарри смотрит на улыбающегося Найла, а после переводит взгляд на Лиама.  
  
— Тебе лучше присесть.  
  
Лиам сконфуженно хмурит брови, но берет стул и ставит около кровати, садясь.  
  
— Ничего плохого же, да?  
  
Гарри вздыхает.  
  
— Можно сказать и так, — краем глаза Гарри замечает, что Лиам хмурится еще больше. — У меня не просто усталость и обезвоживание.  
  
— То есть? — с любопытством спрашивает Лиам.  
  
Гарри слегка мотает головой, а после выдыхает и сбрасывает бомбу.  
  
— Я беременный.  
  
Лиам широко раскрывает глаза, будто не веря услышанному.  
  
— Ты беременный? Это у тебя внутри ребенок?  
  
— Ну, вообще-то два, — поправляет его Гарри.  
  
Лиам серьезно смотрит на лицо Гарри, слегка прищуриваясь.  
  
— Ты не шутишь.  
  
В ответ Гарри убирает одеяло и поднимает больничный халат, показывая небольшую выпуклость.  
  
— Не шучу, — добавляет он.  
  
— Черт побери! — Лиам тянет дрожащую руку к животу Гарри. — Можно?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Лиам аккуратно кладет руку на живот Гарри. Его лицо полно недоверия.  
  
— У тебя двойня?  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— В мае.  
  
На секунду Лиам затихает, прорабатывая в голове новости. Глядя на Найла, который не так удивлен, как он, Лиам спрашивает:  
  
— Ты знал? — по голосу Пейна слышно, что он уже знает ответ.  
  
— Да, — признается Найл.  
  
— Прости, что скрывали это от тебя, — извиняется Гарри. — Я просто пытаюсь привыкнуть ко всему этому, и все это немного сложно. Джемма и мои родители еще тоже не знают.  
  
Лиам замолкает на минуту.  
  
— Они от Луи? — и снова тон, будто он знает ответ.  
  
— Да, — говорит Гарри. — Но от этого не особо легче.  
  
— Я так понимаю, ты ему еще не говорил, — предполагает Лиам.  
  
— И ты тоже не скажешь, — строго говорит Гарри.  
  
Гарри замечает, как Найл и Лиам обмениваются взглядами.  
  
— Знаю, знаю, — вздыхает Гарри. — Я скажу ему. Обещаю. Просто я хочу дать его памяти время вернуться.  
  
Реакция Лиама такая же, как и Найла, когда они первый раз говорили об этом. Он определенно исполнит просьбу Гарри, но это не значит, что он согласен с правильностью его решения.  
  
— Я скажу своей семье в эти выходные, — продолжает Гарри. — Они тоже должны знать, что происходит.  
  
— Кто-нибудь еще знает? — спрашивает Лиам.  
  
— Менеджмент, — отвечает Гарри. — Мне пришлось рассказать им, чтобы они знали, как разобраться с этим в прессе. Они тоже поклялись молчать, как и вы.  
  
Лиам хочет сказать что-то еще, но его прерывает медсестра, которая заходит проверить своего пациента.  
  
— Я Фиона, — радушно представляется она. Смотря на Гарри, она продолжает: — Я одна из ночных медсестёр сегодня, поэтому не стесняйтесь нажимать кнопку вызова, если понадобится.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Оу, еще я ваша большая фанатка. Ваши альбомы просто замечательные, — следом говорит Фиона, — но вы должны дать Гарри отдохнуть. Пожелаете ему спокойной ночи, да?  
  
Найл наклоняется и обнимает Гарри, потом то же самое делает Лиам.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я был с тобой, когда ты будешь рассказывать об этом своей семье? — предлагает Найл.  
  
Гарри предполагает расскажет эту новость сам, но теперь думает об этом иначе.  
  
— Было бы здорово. Заберешь меня с утра? Я удостоверюсь, что Джемма дома, пойдем к ней, а потом мы позвоним по FaceTime маме и папе.  
  
— Звучит хорошо, — соглашается Найл.  
  
— Я могу что-нибудь сделать? — спрашивает Лиам.  
  
— Ждать? — улыбается Гарри.  
  
— Определенно, — отвечает Лиам.  
  
— Все, ладно, парни, пойдем, — говорит Фиона, открывая дверь и провожая Лиама и Найла. — Увидитесь с ним завтра.  
  
Гарри слушает шаги Лиама и Найла по коридору. Они становятся все тише и тише, а потом и вовсе исчезают. Гарри уже скучает по своим друзьям.  
  
— Попробуйте немножко отдохнуть, — предлагает Фиона. — Мы в конце коридора, если что-то понадобится.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает ей Гарри с улыбкой на лице.  
  
Когда Гарри остается наедине с собой, то чувствует, что не может уснуть. Его мозг прокручивает то, какой его жизнь стала сейчас. Беременный двойней. Больной как собака. Парень с амнезией. Это слишком. Сейчас знают, по крайней мере, два его близких друга, и к концу завтрашнего дня будет знать семья. У него будет еще больше поддержки. Он справится. Даже без Луи.  
  
Это последняя мысль в его голове, когда Гарри закрывает глаза и засыпает. Даже если он беременный двойней от своего парня с амнезией и его тошнит каждую минуту каждого дня, у него есть лучшая семья и друзья, какие только могут быть. Даже если он не хочет думать, как, потому что думает, что это будет еще хуже.

  
  
**LOUIS**  
  
Репетиции проходят ужасно. Они выматывают, к тому же. Луи чувствует, будто он одновременно жонглирует множеством вещей. Во-первых, он изо всех сил старается выучить двадцать пять песен, которые до этого никогда не пел (насколько он помнит). Луи удивлен тем, что у него хороший голос. Он помнит, что играл в «Бриолине» в школе, но тогда его голос не был таким сильным. Слова не особо сложные, но выучить двадцать пять песен за короткое время — это много.  
  
Во-вторых, Луи пытается привыкнуть к своим товарищам по группе. И это даже сложнее, чем выучить два десятка песен. Лиам добрый и терпеливый, он всегда не против повторить с Луи текст, если это необходимо. Очевидно, что Лиам и Луи были близки до аварии. Найл беззаботный и в целом позитивный относительно этого процесса. Кажется, в голове Найла нет сомнений, что они проведут перенесенные концерты замечательно.  
  
А еще есть Гарри. И с ним все более неловко, чем Луи себе представляет. Он знает, что будет сложно, особенно после того, как Луи ушел из его дома к своей маме. Но Гарри даже не смотрит на Луи, а тот, в свою очередь, дает ему свободное пространство.  
  
И все еще хуже делает то, что Гарри болеет. Когда остальные парни задумываются над тем, сможет ли Гарри вообще петь, Луи понимает, что это, по-видимому, и было его работой. Если кто-то замечает, что Гарри становится плохо, то сразу смотрит на Луи, чтобы увидеть, идет ли он к Гарри, и, когда Луи не делает этого (он не чувствует, что это его место), они делают перерыв и заваривают Гарри чай.  
  
Они репетируют уже две с половиной недели, когда в середине «Fireproof» — песни, которую Луи особенно любит исполнять, — Гарри падает на пол и дрожит.  
  
Лиам и Найл сразу же начинают помогать ему, Лиам подхватывает Гарри, а Найл звонит в скорую. Луи не знает, что делать, поэтому просто стоит на своем месте, с растущим ужасом смотря на то, как Лиам пытается привести Гарри в сознание.  
  
Когда приезжают врачи, Гарри уже в сознании, хотя ему все еще плохо. Стоя на безопасном расстоянии, Луи не может слышать перешёптывания медиков и Найла, но они продолжаются недолго, и вскоре Гарри кладут на носилки. Его состояние требует посещения больницы — второй раз за две недели.  
  
Так же, как и в прошлый раз, Найл едет вместе с Гарри, а Лиам и Луи на машине Лиама.  
  
Они приезжают в ту же самую больницу, что и две недели назад, Лиама и Луи отводят в приватную комнату ожидания, где они сидят и ждут, пока либо доктор, либо Найл не придут и не расскажут им, как чувствует себя Гарри.  
  
Лиам достает из кармана телефон, чтобы проверить время, Луи делает то же самое, но играет в футбол, который недавно скачал, а также проверяет сообщения и электронную почту. Однако он замечает, что отвлекается от этого всего тем, что заинтересовывается Гарри. Как друг, конечно. Несмотря на то, что люди говорят об их отношениях до аварии, он чувствует дружбу, которая стала немного слабее после переезда Луи. Луи надеется, что время все исправит.  
  
Они ожидают почти час, когда Найл, наконец, появляется в конце коридора. Его одежда выглядит немного хуже, но на лице не написано, что случилось что-то ужасное.  
  
Лиам встает.  
  
— Как он?  
  
— Так же, как и в прошлый раз, — отвечает Найл. — Тошнота и усталость. Они снова хотят оставить его на ночь.  
  
Лиам вздыхает. Он смотрит на Луи, потом снова на Найла и снова вздыхает. Луи думает, что он, наверное, хочет что-то сказать, но не хочет делать этого в его присутствии. Однако Лиам в итоге спрашивает Найла:  
  
— Все остальное в порядке?  
  
Найл кивает.  
  
— Доктор проверил, все в порядке.  
  
Теперь Лиам облегченно выдыхает.  
  
— Они положили его в приватную палату, — продолжает Найл. — Почему бы тебе не сходить к нему, Ли? Я уже позвонил Джемме. Она скоро приедет.  
  
— Четвертый этаж? — спрашивает Лиам. На этом этаже Гарри был в прошлый раз.  
  
— Да.  
  
Лиам смотрит на Луи, и тот не может разобрать смысл его взгляда, Лиам уходит к Гарри, оставляя Луи с Найлом.  
  
— Луи, нам надо поговорить, — серьезно объявляет Найл.  
  
— Хорошо, — осторожно отвечает Луи.  
  
Найл показывает рукой на стулья.  
  
— Давай присядем.  
  
Луи садится, Найл занимает место перед ним, чтобы смотреть его прямо в глаза.  
  
Глубоко вдыхая, Найл с серьезностью говорит:  
  
— Мне на самом деле нравилось быть твоим коллегой по группе эти пять лет, даже если ты этого не помнишь.  
  
Луи ничего не понимает.  
  
— Что?  
  
Найл поясняет.  
  
— Гарри убьет меня за то, что я рассказываю тебе это. Я пообещал, что не буду, но я должен. Ты должен знать, что происходит.  
  
Первая мысль Луи — то, что у Гарри рак или какая-нибудь еще ужасная болезнь, и они не хотят ухудшать амнезию Луи такими новостями. Если это на самом деле так, то Луи чувствует себя ужасно за то, что дает Гарри больше свободы.  
  
— Это не просто усталость и обезвоживание? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Нет, — подтверждает Найл.  
  
Луи закрывает рот рукой и удивленно вздыхает.  
  
— Что тогда? Рак?  
  
Найл шокировано открывает рот, а потом резко мотает головой.  
  
— Нет! Нет!  
  
Луи облегченно выдыхает.  
  
— Тогда что это?  
  
Найл глубоко вздыхает и говорит:  
  
— Гарри беременный.  
  
Луи был бы меньше удивлен, если Найл сказал, что Гарри превращается в фиолетового слона в горошек.  
  
— Беременный?  
  
— Беременный, — кивает Найл. — Ему рожать в мае. У него токсикоз, это такая реакция организма на беременность. Это было у Кейт Миддлтон, когда она была беременна Джорджем.  
  
— Какая еще Кейт?  
  
— Блять! Ты и ее не помнишь, да? — вздыхает Найл.  
  
— Ладно, но кто второй отец? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Найл зажмуривает глаза на секунду, быстро отвечая:  
  
— Ты.  
  
— Я? — голос Луи становится очень пискливым. Он отчаянно мотает головой. — Нет. Этого не может быть. Гарри и я никогда не были… вместе. Это чей-то ребенок.  
  
Найл с сочувствием смотрит на Луи, мягко улыбаясь.  
  
— Эти малыши твои, Луи. Больше никого нет. И никогда не было.  
  
— Малыши? — Луи цепляется за самую ужасную часть речи Найла. — Больше, чем один?  
  
Найл кивает.  
  
— У Гарри двойня.  
  
Луи больше не выдерживает.  
  
— Мне жаль, что он болен, я желаю ему самого лучшего, но они не мои. Они не могут быть моими, — он встает с места. — Мне надо идти, — Луи идет к двери, не замедляясь в ожидании протестов Найла.  
  
Луи слышит голос Найла позади:  
  
— Подожди, Луи! Пожалуйста, подожди!  
  
Луи не может. Он не может ждать. Он может взорваться сейчас на тысячи кусочков. Луи идет по коридору к лестнице и бежит вниз четыре этажа. Выбежав из больницы, он поднимает руку, чтобы вызвать такси. Удобно усевшись на сидении машины, он говорит водителю адрес дома своей матери.  
  
Ему нужно быть дома. Ему нужна мама. Ему нужно забыть то, что он услышал. В конце концов, остальное он уже забыл. И это тоже сможет.  
  
* * *  
  
Вечером Лиам пишет Луи, что Гарри в порядке и репетиции отложены. Луи отправляет ему простое «ОК». Почти всю ночь он лежит в кровати, пытаясь разбудить в себе желание вернуть память. Нет ничего хуже, чем эта неразбериха.  
  
Луи чувствует себя таким уставшим, как Гарри выглядел вчера, когда спускается вниз за чаем и видит свою маму и Ханну, разговаривающих за столом.  
  
— Доброе утро, Бу, — приветствует мама его.  
  
— Утра, — отвечает он устало.  
  
Ханна встает, чтобы поцеловать Луи в щеку.  
  
— Доброе утро, солнышко. Надеюсь, ты не против, что я здесь. Твоя мама сказала, что у тебя выходной, поэтому я тоже отпросилась с работы. Я подумала, что мы могли бы провести этот день вместе.  
  
Луи вздыхает. Он планировал сегодня не поднимать ничего тяжелее пульта от телевизора. Лу открывает рот, чтобы отклонить ее предложение, но встречается с ее полным надежды взглядом и кивает.  
  
— Звучит неплохо, — врет он.  
  
Девушка широко улыбается.  
  
— Присаживайся, я заварю тебе чай.  
  
Луи садится напротив своей мамы и отпивает чай, который ему делает Ханна. Он слушает, как женщины обсуждают какую-то телевизионную программу, о которой он никогда не слышал, что-то, под названием «Скандал».  
  
Допив чай, он убирает кружку и идет наверх, чтобы принять душ и одеться. Когда Луи спускается вниз, он чувствует себя более пробужденным.  
  
— Итак, что ты придумала на сегодня? — спрашивает он Ханну.  
  
— Немного холодно сегодня, зато красиво. Я подумала, что мы можем съездить за город и найти место пообедать. Может, найдем какие-нибудь антикварные магазинчики.  
  
Несмотря на то, что это не похоже на веселый день, Луи соглашается.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Они надевают зимние куртки и садятся в маленькую машину Ханны.  
  
Ведя машину по направлению на север, Ханна пытается завести разговор с Луи, но его односложные ответы делают речь Ханны больше похожей на монолог. Она говорит о политике, фильмах, феминизме, моде. Через несколько минут девушка останавливает машину у входа в маленькое, но приятно выглядящее кафе.  
  
Официантка проводит их к маленькому столику в углу, Луи и Ханна заказывают сэндвичи и чай.  
  
Когда официантка уходит за их заказом, Ханна смотрит на Луи и замечает его меланхоличное настроение.  
  
— Что не так, Лу?  
  
Луи знает, что не должен ей говорить. Не потому что это не его секрет, а потому что уверен, что Гарри пытается скрывать свое состояние. Но когда Луи справлялся со своими эмоциями самостоятельно? Он уверен, что хотя бы Ханне может доверять.  
  
С осторожностью глядя на девушку, Луи говорит:  
  
— Ты никому не должна говорить об этом. Ни моей маме, ни своей, ни своим друзьям.  
  
— Звучит серьезно.  
  
— Я серьезно, Ханна, — вздыхает Луи, — об этом нельзя никому говорить.  
  
Она поднимает руку.  
  
— Обещаю.  
  
— Гарри беременный.  
  
Реакция Ханны похожа на его собственную.  
  
— Беременный?  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Поэтому его тошнит. И поэтому мы отложили репетиции на некоторое время.  
  
Ханна выдыхает.  
  
— Вау.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Луи с ее оценкой.  
  
— Чей это ребенок? — интересуется девушка.  
  
— Дети, — поправляет Луи, — у него двойня.  
  
Ханна моргает так, что это выглядит смешно, но не в этой ситуации.  
  
— Вау, — говорит она снова.  
  
— И что касается твоего вопроса… Найл говорит, что дети мои.  
  
Ханна резко давится чаем. Луи встает, чтобы похлопать ее по спине. Он ловит взгляд официантки и просит у нее стакан воды.  
  
Когда Ханна делает глоток, Луи садится на место.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Ханна делает еще несколько глотков и говорит:  
  
— Это не могут быть твои дети. Ты с Гарри никогда не спали.  
  
— То же самое я ответил Найлу, — говорит Луи, — но он заявляет, что никого другого нет.  
  
— Должен быть, — настаивает Ханна, — ты со мной.  
  
— Но что, если я спал с ним, Ханна? Что, если я изменил тебе? — Луи пытается успокоить свой голос, зная, что они на людях, но все равно теряется. — Что, если мне стало его жалко из-за его влюбленности и мы переспали, а он забеременел?  
  
Ханна берет его руку в свою, сжимая.  
  
— Не думаю, что это возможно, Луи. Думаю, он просто хочет, чтобы это был ты.  
  
— Я не знаю, что и думать, — чуть не плачет Луи.  
  
— Тебе и не надо ничего думать. Это его проблема, а не твоя, — успокаивает его Ханна. — У него куча поддержки. У него есть родители, сестра, Лиам и Найл. Они позаботятся о нем. Он должен найти настоящего отца и воспитывать с ним детей.  
  
Луи не знает, что делать. Найл говорил все так правдиво, когда рассказывал эти новости, но и точка зрения Ханны имеет смысл, даже если Луи считает, что вводить Гарри в заблуждение — жестокая вещь.  
  
Ханна встает из-за стола и обнимает Луи.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — говорит девушка, отпуская Луи и садясь обратно. — Гарри разберется, от кого он забеременел, и Найл должен будет извиниться перед тобой за то, что подумал на тебя.  
  
Луи искренне надеется, что так все и будет, но чувство внутри живота говорит об обратном.  
  
— Тебе нужно выбросить это из головы и сконцентрироваться на восстановлении. Ты все еще лечишься после аварии, — напоминает Ханна. — О, смотри, официантка несет наши сэндвичи.  
  
После того как официантка ставит на стол сэндвичи и чай, оставляя пару наедине наслаждаться своим обедом, Ханна продолжает:  
  
— Давай лучше сейчас сфокусируемся на нас. Сэндвичи выглядят очень аппетитно, и я уверена, что мы найдем милые антикварные магазинчики сегодня. Что скажешь?  
  
Больше всего Луи хочет выбросить из головы беременность Гарри, поэтому слушает совет Ханны. Он вспоминает несколько забавных моментов с Ханной и ним из школы и ест сэндвич.  
  
— Итак, — начинает Луи после первого укуса, — что теперь с твоей подругой Люси? Она все-таки стала актрисой?  
  
— О Боже, Луи, ты ни за что не поверишь, где она сейчас.

 

 **HARRY**  
  
— Я настоятельно рекомендую Вам отказаться от тура, — говорит Доктор Уолш Гарри следующим утром после того, как его доставили в больницу с обмороком. Врач, осматривавший Гарри во время его предыдущего визита, была вызвана по требованию снова, чтобы провести повторный осмотр.  
  
— У меня контракт, — протестует Гарри. — Некоторое пункты невозможно обойти.  
  
— Гарри, — предупреждает его Джемма. Она прибыла в больницу накануне — по воле Найла — и первым же делом явилась в больницу с утра. — Нужно делать то, что говорит врач.  
  
— В туре будет много ненужного стресса, — продолжает Доктор Уолш. — Ты на четвертом месяце беременности, и токсикоз все еще не проходит. Тебе нужно подумать о себе и о детях и кое-что изменить.  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает. Он знает, что это не тот спор, который он может выиграть. Особенно сейчас, когда Джемма полностью вовлечена в заботу о нем.  
  
Тем не менее он открывает рот, чтобы начать еще одну дискуссию, однако его тут же прерывают радостно стучащие в дверь и заглядывающие в палату Найл и Лиам.  
  
— Мы можем войти? — спрашивает Хоран.  
  
Гарри машет им рукой.  
  
— Чем больше, тем лучше.  
  
Лиам и Найл передают Джемме кофе, а Гарри чай.  
  
— Больничный чай просто отстой, — добавляет Лиам.  
  
— Гарри? — привлекает его внимание Доктор Уолш. — Я действительно считаю, что Вам нужно серьезно подумать о том, что я сказала.  
  
— Хорошо, — обещает он.  
  
— Я вернусь через час, чтобы проверить вас и сделать УЗИ. Если все будет хорошо, то я спокойно могу отпустить вас домой, — добавляет она.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Когда врач выходит из палаты, Лиам тут же взволнованно спрашивает:  
  
— О чем ты должен думать? Малыши в порядке?  
  
— Да, — заверяет его Гарри. — Но Доктор Уолш думает, что тур — не очень хорошая идея для меня.  
  
Лиам хмурится.  
  
— Опаньки.  
  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — задает Найл вопрос вслух.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
Джемма неожиданно вмешивается.  
  
— Он будет делать то, что говорит ему врач.  
  
— Менеджмент будет очень недоволен, если я не поеду в тур, — хмуро отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Тогда они будут иметь дело со мной, — серьезно отвечает Джемма. Она включила полный режим поддержки с тех пор, как выяснила, что Гарри беременный, и Гарри не был даже особо удивлён, что она выбрала сторону, которая выступает за здоровье Гарри, а не за его работу.  
  
— Мы поддержим тебя на все сто процентов, — обещает Найл.  
  
— Абсолютно, — добавляет Лиам, поглаживая Гарри по плечу. — Ты должен делать то, что лучше для тебя и малышей. Если это означает никакого тура, то никакого тура.  
  
— Ты уверен? — нервно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Мы можем сделать тур по всей Великобритании летом следующего года, — предлагает Найл.  
  
Гарри счастливо улыбается.  
  
— Вы лучшие.  
  
В течение следующего часа они вчетвером болтают о всяких пустяках, пока их не перебивает медсестра, входящая в палату, толкая портативный ультразвуковой аппарат, сопровождаемый непосредственно доктором Уолш.  
  
— Нам выйти? — нервно спрашивает Лиам, вставая со своего стула.  
  
Гарри качает головой:  
  
— Только если хотите. Вы будете дядями и тетей моих близнецов. Разве вы не хотите их увидеть?  
  
Найл тут же добавляет:  
  
— Это очень круто.  
  
— Мы также сможем услышать сердцебиение деток, — улыбаясь, говорит Доктор Уолш и включает аппарат. — И не только это, теперь, когда ты на шестнадцатой неделе, я могу определить пол малышей. Если ты хочешь, конечно.  
  
— Я хочу, — восторженно отвечает Лиам, перенося свой стул чуть ближе, чтобы можно было хорошо видеть монитор.  
  
Джемма и Найл садятся по обе стороны от Гарри.  
  
Когда доктор просит Гарри снять больничный халат и выдавливает немного геля на живот, Джемма неожиданно спрашивает:  
  
\- Ты точно уверен, что хочешь знать, кто у тебя там, Г?.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я не знаю. Что думаешь ты? — неуверенно спрашивает он, смотря на сестру.  
  
— Это тебе решать, братишка, — вздыхая, отвечает Джемма, стараясь не показывать разочарование. — Когда ты узнаешь, кто там у тебя в животике, ты можешь начать планировать детскую и все такое, но сюрпризы — это тоже весело.  
  
Гарри полностью растерян, и это, должно быть, отражается на его лице. Когда врач начинает водить сканером по животу, пытаясь получить лучший вид младенцев, Найл протягивает руку и мягко сжимает плечо Гарри.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы Луи тоже был здесь, но ты не предашь его, если узнаешь, кого ты ожидаешь.  
  
Гарри мягко улыбается Найлу.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Давайте проверим сердцебиения для начала, — предлагает Доктор Уолш. Она щелкает кнопкой и что-то быстро набирает на своем компьютере. В мгновение ока звук двойного сердцебиения наполняет палату.  
  
— Ух ты, — восторженно шепчет Найл. — Это потрясающе!  
  
Слезы разочарования тут же наполняют глаза Гарри, Джемма вздыхает и протягивает руку, крепко сжимая плечо брата. Луи должен был быть здесь. Они должны были делать это вместе, слушать сердцебиение их малышей. Гарри сжимает руку Джеммы в ответ, смотря на нее с крошечной улыбкой. По крайней мере, рядом с ним сестра, не говоря уже о двух лучших друзьях. Могло быть и хуже. Он мог делать это в одиночку.  
  
— Они очень быстро бьются, — отмечает Лиам. — Это нормально?  
  
Доктор Уолш кивает.  
  
— Определенно. Они великолепно звучат. Очень здорово.  
  
Гарри невероятно рад, что его постоянная болезнь оказывает нулевое воздействие на детей. Новость, что их сердцебиения здоровые и сильные, делает момент еще более волшебным.  
  
— Итак, Гарри, каков вердикт? — спрашивает доктор. — Я могу сказать пол детей. Ты хочешь знать или хочешь подождать?  
  
После долгой паузы — во время которой ни его сестра, ни его друзья не говорят ни слова — Гарри, наконец, тихо отвечает:  
  
— Я хочу знать. Смогу разработать план, учитывая то, что я собираюсь проходить через это в одиночку.  
  
— Ты не будешь проходить через это в одиночку, Гарри, — сосредоточенно подчеркивает Джемма. — Мама, папа, Робин и я поможем тебе, и я уверена, что ребята тоже, — добавляет она, многозначительно смотря сначала на Лиама, а потом на Найла.  
  
— Абсолютно! — тут же радостно соглашается Найл. — Я умею менять подгузники.  
  
Гарри счастливо хихикает.  
  
— Я не уверен насчет подгузников, — продолжает Лиам, — но я вполне уверен, что смогу сделать бутылочку смеси или две.  
  
Слезы, которые все это время скапливались в уголках глаз Гарри, на этот раз становятся счастливыми.  
  
— Спасибо, ребята.  
  
— Итак, — подтверждает Доктор Уолш, — «да» означает, что мы узнаем оба пола?  
  
— Да, — шепчет Гарри, затаивая дыхание в ожидании новостей.  
  
—  _Ребенок А_ , — указывает она на одно из пятен в форме ребенка на мониторе, — это _мальчик_. _И ребенок Б_ , — указывает она на второе пятно, в форме ребенка, — _девочка_.  
  
— Всех по одному! — кричит радостно Найл.  
  
— Поздравляю, Г, — улыбаясь, говорит Джемма. — Всего лишь одна беременность — и уже полный комплект.  
  
Гарри счастливо улыбается на ответ сестры, уже представляя себя с маленьким мальчиком в одной руке и маленькой девочкой в другой.  
  
— Поздравляю, дружище, — добавляет Лиам. — Я уверен, что они будут великолепны.  
  
— Все выглядит хорошо, Гарри, — вновь вступает в разговор доктор Уолш. — Они выглядят оба немного меньше, чем другие дети, но это нормально для близнецов. В любом случае, они на правильном пути. Я предполагаю, тебе нужно несколько фотографий, да?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
  
Она перемещает сканер немного правее и затем нажимает несколько клавиш, чтобы напечатать парочку фотографий. Когда она передает их Гарри вместе с салфетками, чтобы тот мог убрать гель с живота, она снова спрашивает:  
  
— Ты подумал о том, что я сказала тебе ранее?  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Да. Я собираюсь сообщить моему руководству, что я никуда не поеду.  
  
Джемма вздыхает с облегчением.  
  
— Мы собираемся сказать им, — поправляет его Лиам. — Я позвоню и назначу встречу через пару дней, после того как ты полностью восстановишься.  
  
— Спасибо, Лиам, — отвечает Гарри, снова поражённый тем, насколько ему повезло иметь таких замечательных друзей.  
  
— Это мудрое решение, — хвалит его доктор. — Думаю, тебе будет лучше просто плыть по течению, насладиться каникулами и подготовиться к заботе над двойняшками с приходом весны.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— После того, как медсестра еще раз проверит твои некоторые органы, я подпишу твои бумаги на выписку, — объясняет Доктор Уолш.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Перед выходом она кладет теплую руку на его бедро:  
  
— Успокойся, Гарри. Пей много воды, много отдыхай и не поднимай никакой тяжести, хорошо?  
  
Гарри шутливо отдает рукой ей честь.  
  
— Как скажете, мэм.  
  
— И при первых признаках, если ты думаешь, что это больше, чем просто легкая тошнота, сразу же звони мне, — добавляет врач.  
  
— Хорошо, — обещает он.  
  
— Берегите себя, — напоследок добавляет Доктор Уолш не только Гарри, но и всем остальным.  
  
Как только доктор уходит, Лиам достает из кармана свой мобильный.  
  
— Я позвоню менеджменту.  
  
После кивков от других, он выходит в коридор. Джемма тоже достает свой телефон из кармана джинсов.  
  
— А я позвоню маме по FaceTime, чтобы сообщить ей, что ты в порядке и что у меня будут племянница и племянник.  
  
Гарри довольно улыбается.  
  
— Звучит неплохо.  
  
В то время как Джемма ищет нужный контакт в списке, Найл также достает свой телефон.  
  
— А я собираюсь начать искать имена.  
  
— Имена? — переспрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Никогда не слишком рано начать думать о том, как их назвать, да? Это важно!  
  
Гарри все еще улыбается на высказывание Найла, когда Энн отвечает на звонок Джеммы.  
  
— Привет, моя любимая дочь и мой замечательный сын! Как ты себя чувствуешь, Гарри?  
  
— Гораздо лучше, — сообщил он. — Они отпустят меня из больницы сегодня утром.  
  
— И у него есть новости! — радостно добавляет Джемма.  
  
Брови Энн тут же поднимаются вверх.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Приблизительно в мае у тебя появятся внук и внучка, — смущенно говорит Гарри.  
  
— Вы узнали пол?  
  
Гарри и Джемма кивают.  
  
— Буквально только что.  
  
— Ох, я так счастлива! — счастливо смеется Энн. —  _Принц и принцесса_.  
  
Гарри был взволнован тем, как воспримет все его мама, особенно учитывая часть, где она становится бабушкой до пятидесяти, однако не может не почувствовать тоску после ее последних слов. Именно так Луи и называл бы своих детей.  
  
В то время как Энн и Джемма начинают строить планы о том, во что они будут одевать двойняшек Гарри, Гарри мечтает лишь о том, чтобы память Луи скорее вернулась, чтобы они могли пройти через это все… _вместе_.

  
  
* * *  
  
Каждый человек в их команде мог предсказать, что в Модесте никто не будет счастлив, когда узнает, что Гарри отказывается от тура. Они становятся еще менее рады, когда узнают, что Лиам и Найл отказываются продолжать работать с Луи, чтобы подготовить его к туру, в котором будут только они трое. Лиам и Найл говорят, что они не будут выступать без Гарри, и это на сто процентов не подлежит обсуждению. Менеджмент пытается надавить на них, но Лиам говорит, что они покроют убытки и что они не продвинутся ни на один этап, пока Гарри не родит здоровых малышей. В заключение он добавляет, что еще Гарри должен будет, как минимум, два месяца быть с ними.  
  
К счастью, новый альбом хорошо продается, поэтому все соглашаются, что парни проведут оставшееся время, которое они могли бы провести в туре, продвигая альбом, пытаясь получить как можно больше продаж в течение праздников. Лиам и Найл с радостью соглашаются на дополнительные пункты в обмен на перенос даты тура.  
  
Таким образом, умиротворенные Ричард и Мэджи начинают говорить по телефону до того, как Лиам, Найл и Гарри покидают конференц-зал, заставляя своих сотрудников уже планировать тур на середину июля следующего года, не забывая о дополнительных промо-интервью Лиама и Найла, чтобы освободить парням весь ноябрь и декабрь.  
  
Гарри ровно посередине своей беременности, когда начинается ад. Больше нет смысла скрывать живот. Он был довольно небольшим в начале, но дети росли, и это больше не похоже на то, что Гарри просто немного располнел. К тому времени Лиам, Найл и он уже поговорили с Модестом, однако это не отменяет того, что он надевает. Любой, кто сидел достаточно близко, мог четко понять, что Гарри в положении.  
  
И, видимо, кто-то посмотрел очень хорошо.  
  
Гарри просыпается на следующий день после последней встречи с Модестом от настойчивого звонка телефона. Он пытается проигнорировать его, проваливаясь в дрему снова, но через пару секунд телефон начинает звонить снова. Сонный Гарри, наконец, берет в руки орущий телефон и, прищуриваясь, смотрит на экран. Это Лиам.  
  
— Лиам. Сейчас, — он отодвигает мобильный подальше от уха, смотря на часы, — восемь утра.  
  
— Зайди в Твиттер, — мрачно отвечает Лиам. — Я перезвоню через пять минут.  
  
Гарри громко стонет и поднимается так, чтобы можно было опереться спиной на подушки. Когда он, наконец, удобно усаживается, то сразу же начинает гладить рукой по уже довольно большому животику.  
  
— Доброе утро, мои маленькие солнышки. Как вы думаете, что случилось с дядей Лиамом?  
  
У Гарри не занимает и десяти секунд, чтобы зайти в Твиттер и понять, что случилось с Лиамом. Точнее, с самим Гарри. Его тайны узнали. Весь мир теперь знает, что он в положении. И гей. Гей и беременный.  
  
Насколько он может понять, вся каша началась с того, что кто-то сфотографировал его, когда он заходил в офис Модеста. Ракурс фотографии совершенно четко подчеркивает, что Гарри беременный. Для твиттер-общества не составлет труда сложить «два плюс два» и понять, что Гарри - гей.  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает. Он знал, что это произойдет и что он должен будет показать, кто он на самом деле, для публики. Он просто надеялся, что сможет контролировать историю. Но увы, это не так.  
  
Лиам снова звонит ровно через пять минут после того, как они говорили в прошлый раз.  
  
— Ты видел? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Да, — вздыхая, отвечает Гарри. — Вот и оно. Все теперь все знают.  
  
— Я уже говорил с Мэджи, — добавляет Лиам. — Они хотят сделать заявление для прессы.  
  
— Это не должно попасть в печать, Ли, — жалобно скулит Гарри. — Я должен сделать это на камеру, или они никогда не поверят в это.  
  
Фанатам лгали слишком много раз, чтобы они смогли принять что-либо как истину, если она не сказана непосредственно из уст парней. И даже после этого они все равно всегда настроены скептически.  
  
Гарри слышит, как Лиам тяжело дышит в трубку.  
  
— Ты прав.  
  
— Я знаю. Это не будет просто заявление, только правда.  
  
— Позвонить им? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Я позабочусь об этом, — отвечает Лиам. — Твоя задача заключается в том, чтобы проснуться, одеться и выпить противный травяной чай. Я позвоню тебе, когда сформируется окончательный план.  
  
— Спасибо, Ли. Ты лучший, — улыбаясь, добавляет Гарри и заканчивает звонок, бросая телефон на тумбочку. Он гладит животик еще раз. — Я думаю, пришло время достать кота из мешка, малыши, и столкнуться с главным.  
  
Гарри неторопливо принимает душ и затем одевается в одежду, которая не скрывает его живот. Больше нет никакого смысла в этом. Он выпивает травяной чай, который Лиам так грубо и пренебрежительно обозвал, — если быть честным, этот чай и вправду не самый вкусный, но при беременности выбирать не приходится — и съедает сухой тост и банан, молясь, чтобы еда продержалась хотя бы пару часов.  
  
Гарри добирается до дивана и бесцельно начинает переключать каналы по телику до тех пор, пока не приходит Лиам с Найлом на буксире. Когда все усаживаются на диван, Лиам начинает:  
  
— Мы все поедем в студию Би-би-си, там ты сделаешь свое заявление, Найл и я будем стоять прямо позади тебя, — объясняет Лиам Гарри. — Не будет никаких интервью, пресс-конференции, вопросов. Они покажут твое заявление в полдень, в вечерних новостях и в утреннем шоу.  
  
— Тогда все всё узнают, — делает заключение Гарри.  
  
— Ну, если честно, благодаря интернету, почти все уже знают, — поправляет его Найл. — Но да, все будут знать. Они будут вещать, чтобы охватить новости Соединенных Штатов и программы в течение дня.  
  
Гарри вздыхает.  
  
— Они напишут заявление за меня?  
  
— Они могут, если ты сам этого захочешь, — отвечает Лиам, — но я договорился, что ты сможешь сделать это так, как захочешь.  
  
Сердце Гарри тут же наполняется любовью к Лиаму. Неважно, что будет дальше, Лиам всегда будет рядом… так было с самого начала.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы они написали за тебя? — спрашивает Лиам.  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Нет. Я сделаю это сам.  
  
— Я так и думал, — отвечает Лиам с ухмылкой.  
  
— Хочешь записать что-нибудь на бумаге? — спрашивает Найл, присоединяясь к разговору.  
  
— Нет, зачем? — отвечает Гарри — Все и так понятно: я гей, и я в положении. Что тут еще скажешь?  
  
Найл и Лиам пару минут молчат, прежде чем Найл осторожно спрашивает:  
  
— Ты собираешься упоминать Луи?  
  
Вопрос на миллион фунтов.  
  
— Я не знаю, — отвечает Гарри. — Думаете, стоит?  
  
— Я думаю, ты должен делать то, что подсказывает тебе твое сердце, — отвечает Найл с извиняющейся улыбкой на такой вопрос. — Все захотят знать, чьи это дети, но ты не обязан отвечать, если не хочешь этого.  
  
— Просто помни, — вмешивается Лиам, — если ты не скажешь, пресса придумает остальную часть истории за тебя.  
  
— Во сколько мы должны быть там?  
  
— Не позже одиннадцати, — отвечает Лиам.  
  
Гарри снимает с экрана телефона блокировку. Уже почти десять.  
  
— Думаю, нам пора. Давайте сделаем это, — серьезно добавляет он, вставая и тут же разглаживая рубашку на животе. Лиам и Найл поднимаются следом.  
  
Меньше чем через час Гарри стоит перед микрофоном в студии Би-би-си, Лиам и Найл поддерживающе стоят позади него.  
  
Их сопровождают всего три человека: продюсер, режиссер и видеооператор —Лейф, Джессика и Майк, соответственно. Гарри не помнит их фамилий.  
  
— Хорошо, Гарри, — радостно говорит Джессика. — Я думаю, что Майк уже готов. Да, Майк? — спрашивает она, поворачиваясь к человеку, стоящему за большой телевизионной камерой.  
  
Майк в подтверждение кивает.  
  
— Все готово.  
  
— Ты можешь сделать это столько раз, сколько тебе нужно, — заверяет Гарри Лейф. — Не волнуйся об этом, если захочешь начать все сначала.  
  
Гарри кивает, не намеренный говорить об этом тысячу раз.  
  
Лиам кладет руку на плечо Гарри.  
  
— Мы рядом, приятель.  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову и улыбается Лиаму.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Повернувшись к камере, Гарри делает глубокий вдох.  
  
—  _Привет_ , — начинает он, чувствуя, как голос выходит немного писклявым. Откашлявшись, он начинает снова: —  _Привет. Я Гарри Стайлс из One Direction_. Он делает паузу, чтобы откашляться еще раз. —  _Я здесь, чтобы поговорить о слухах и о фотографиях того, как я покидаю встречу, опубликованных вчера вечером_.  
  
Гарри опускает взгляд вниз, смещая ногу, чтобы стоять увереннее, и снова смотрит в камеру.  
  
— _Это правда. Я в положении. Близнецы родятся в мае следующего года. И, как многие из вас уже догадывались об этом на протяжении многих лет, да, я гей. Я состою в одних отношениях с шестнадцати лет. Опять же, как вы и думали, я состою в отношениях с моим коллегой по группе —Луи Томлинсоном_ , — Гарри молча извиняется перед Луи за это, что делает каминг-аут за него. Он не собирается скрывать тот факт, что близнецы были зачаты в настоящей любви. —  _Луи и я не собирались заводить детей, так как оба еще достаточно молоды, но_ … — Гарри как бы в подтверждение кладет руку на круглый живот. —  _Мы здесь_.  
  
Затем он делает паузу для еще одного глубокого вдоха.  
  
— _Для меня это очень сложная беременность, и это причина, почему наш тур откладывается до следующего лета. Надеюсь, наши фанаты поймут и поддержат нас в этом решении. Мы рады, что вам всем нравится наш новый альбом, Made in the A.M., и надеюсь, что он не надоест вам, когда мы увидимся следующим летом_ , — говорит он, мягко улыбаясь в камеру. Речь почти закончена. —  _Спасибо всем вам за вашу поддержку. Вы наша сила_ , — напоследок добавляет Гарри, заканчивая.  
  
Тишина длится буквально несколько секунды, прежде чем Джессика кричит:  
  
\- Снято! - отдав стажеру пустую кружку, она тут же начинает двигаться в сторону Гарри. — Все?  
  
Гарри игнорирует ее вопрос в пользу возвращения Лиама и Найла.  
  
— Ну как?  
  
Они оба кивают и улыбаются.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — хвалит его Найл.  
  
— Лиам?  
  
— Очень, очень хорошо, — искренне отвечает Лиам.  
  
Гарри снова сталкивается с Джессикой.  
  
— Именно, — говорит ей Гарри.  
  
Девушка кивает.  
  
— Тогда все в порядке. Лейф и я быстро проанализируем запись, чтобы проверить, что все нормально, и если все хорошо, то вы с парнями можете быть свободны.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает ей Лиам от имени их троих.  
  
— Хотите посмотреть? — приглашает их Джессика, указывая в сторону будки, к которой уже шел Лейф.  
  
Лиам и Найл тут же смотрят на Гарри — все решает он. Гарри качает головой, и  
Лиам еще раз говорит за всех них.  
  
— Не стоит. Все в порядке.  
  
Пока команда BBC отсматривает видео, Гарри опрашивает коллег по группе еще раз.  
  
— Вы уверены, что все будет хорошо?  
  
— Безусловно, — настаивает Найл.  
  
— Как вы думаете, Луи будет злиться? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Гарри, начиная сомневаться в том, стоило ли называть Луи вторым отцом малышей, так как это решение в каком-то смысле эгоистично. Принимая во внимание то, что Луи в скором времени увидит выступление, Гарри не видит смысла рассказывать ему о том, что происходит. Это не совсем то, о чем он хочет говорить.  
  
Лиам пожимает плечами.  
  
— Не имеет значения. Это видео про тебя и близнецов, а не про него, так что просто забей.  
  
Гарри немного расслабляется.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Я так рад за тебя, приятель, — отмечает Найл, нерешительно смотря на живот Гарри. — Ты только посмотри на них. Я могу дотронуться? — смущенно шепчет он, держа руку примерно в дюйме от животика Гарри.  
  
— Конечно, — позволяет Гарри.  
  
Найл тут же кладет руку на живот Гарри.  
  
— Ты уже чувствуешь, как они толкаются?  
  
— Я не уверен. Я определенно чувствую что-то, но трудно сказать, толчки это или просто тошнота, — признается Гарри. — В книгах про беременность пишут, что я должен почувствовать это со дня на день, но пока ничего.  
  
— Как тошнота? — спрашивает Лиам.  
  
— Сегодня более-менее, — отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами. — Лучше, по сравнению с предыдущими днями.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Лиам.  
  
Джессика и Лейф появляются на горизонте через пятнадцать минут с улыбками на лицах. Найл убирает руки с живота Гарри, сосредоточивая все свое внимание на директоре.  
  
— Видео выглядит замечательно. Я думаю, мы пустим его в эфир уже в полдень.  
  
Гарри вздыхает с облегчением — ему очень не хочется перезаписывать свое выступление.  
  
— Вы все свободны, — продолжает Джессика. — Спасибо, ребята.  
  
Прежде чем покинуть студию, они все пожимают ей и Лейфу руки, после отправляясь обратно к машине Найла.  
  
Когда они все пристегиваются ремнями безопасности, Лиам задает вопрос:  
  
— Что сейчас?  
  
Гарри откидывается на спинку кресла, кладя руки на животик, и закрывает глаза.  
  
— Сейчас? — произносит он мягко. — Сейчас нам остается только ждать.

  
  
**LOUIS**  
  
Он натыкается на заявление совершенно случайно.  
  
Кроме просмотров случайных футбольных матчей, Луи пытается избегать телевидения после переезда в дом его матери.  
  
Ему нравится проводить время с семьей и с Ханной, надеясь, что это в какой-то степени поможет ему в восстановлении пробелов в памяти.  
  
Однажды ночью в середине декабря он понимает, что не может заснуть. Луи осторожно спускается вниз в гостиную и тихо, почти беззвучно включает телевизор. Идут какие-то новости, и он чуть не переключает канал, но потом решает, что новости, может, помогут заснуть ему, поэтому Луи оставляет все как есть. Он сворачивается калачиком под пушистым одеялом на диване и закрывает глаза, позволяя гладкому, спокойному голосу ведущего окутать его с головой.  
  
Он почти засыпает, когда слышит знакомый голос.  
  
—  _Привет… Привет. Я Гарри Стайлс_.  
  
Луи садится так быстро, что начинает кружиться голова, и сосредоточивает свое внимание на экране телевизора, где Гарри объявляет о своей беременности всему миру. Луи чувствует по отношению к двадцати однолетнему парню сильное восхищение. Гарри невероятно смел, раз пошел на телевидение и сделал такого рода заявление.  
  
Восхищение превращается в чистый ужас, когда Гарри начинает говорить дальше.  
  
— Луи и я не собирались заводить детей, так как оба еще достаточно молоды, но…  
  
_Что Гарри творит?_  
  
Луи не слышит большую часть конца заявления Гарри. Он слишком занят, ведя неравную борьбу против кипящей ярости, которая ему не вполне понятна.  
  
Как смеет Гарри втягивать Луи во всю эту историю? Ханна клянется, что он и Гарри никогда не были вместе. Луи, конечно, переживает за Гарри и его ситуацию, но эти дети чьи-то другие, не его. Несправедливо со стороны Гарри втягивать его во все это. У него что, мало своих неприятностей?  
  
Он не спит всю ночь и весь следующий день Луи сердито топает по дому. Он отказывается говорить кому-нибудь о том, что слышал. Он хочет разобраться с этим сам. Кроме того, он знает, что его мама, сестры и Ханна примут участие в этом и будут обижаться на Гарри от его имени. От этого никому не станет легче.  
  
Когда он выходит из своего дома спустя двадцать четыре часа после заявления Гарри с намерением совершить оживленную прогулку вокруг района, он сталкивается с толпой репортеров и папарацци. Они все тут же начинают задавать ему вопросы о его собственном здоровье, о Гарри и о двойняшках.  
  
_Правда, что дети Гарри от тебя?  
  
Что происходит между тобой и Гарри?  
  
Почему тебя не было с ним на заявлении?  
  
Ты еще не оправился от аварии?_  
  
Как они узнали, где найти его?  
  
Все это слишком для него. Луи отвечает им всем: «Без комментариев», разворачивается и бежит обратно в направлении дома. Оказавшись там, он просит Лотти отвезти его к Гарри. Луи не разрешают пока ездить из-за травмы головы и амнезии, но ему срочно надо поговорить с Гарри. Ему нужны ответы. Прямо сейчас.  
Немного повредничав, Лотти, наконец, соглашается его подвезти. Луи надевает зимнее пальто, натягивает капюшон на голову и усаживается в потрепанную Ауди Лотти.  
  
Поездка к дому Гарри в основном проходит в молчании. Хотя Лотти пытается принудить Луи поговорить с ней, о чем будет интересно всем, он отказывается. Вместо этого, он обдумывает все, что он хочет сказать Гарри. Он знает, что ему придется быть спокойным, но твердым; у него времени, чтобы делиться с Лотти сплетнями про знаменитостей, которые она каким-то образом пропустила.  
  
Когда Лотти въезжает через ворота Гарри (Луи все еще помнит код безопасности, Гарри не изменил его), он смутно представляет, что хочет сказать Гарри.  
  
Он говорит Лотти побыть где-нибудь поблизости, пока он не напишет ей, чтобы она могла забрать его. Она отвечает ему, что подождет его в ближайшем Starbucks.  
  
Луи стоит на крыльце в течение двух минут, закаливая себя на предстоящий разговор.  
  
Когда он понимает, что нужно просто смириться с этим, он звонит в дверь.  
  
Гарри требуется минута, чтобы добраться до входа, и он выглядит совершенно ошеломленным, когда видит Луи на пороге своего дома.  
  
— Луи! Привет, — приветствует он его осторожно. Гарри выглядит бледным, как будто он все еще болеет, его беременный живот очень очевидно виден под простой белой футболкой, которую он надел вместе со спортивными штанами.  
  
— Можно войти? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Конечно, — вежливо отвечает Гарри, отходя в сторону, позволяя Луи войти внутрь. Как только Луи оказывается внутри, Гарри закрывает за собой дверь, мягко спрашивая: — Могу я взять твое пальто?  
  
Луи кивает, тут же отдавая ему свою верхнюю одежду. Гарри берет ее и вешает на вешалку в углу. Затем он поворачивается к Луи.  
  
— Может, пройдем в гостиную?  
  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Луи, пропуская Гарри вперед.  
  
— Хочешь чаю? — спрашивает Гарри, останавливаясь возле кухни.  
_  
Это даст немного времени собраться с мыслями?_  
  
— Звучит хорошо.  
  
— Тогда иди в гостиную, — предлагает Гарри. — Я буду там через несколько минут.  
  
Луи кивает и направляется в сторону гостиной, а Гарри - в сторону кухни. Луи занимает место на диване в гостиной, сосредотачивая свое внимание на телевизоре. Гарри, как всегда, смотрит дрянное кино в роде Николаса Спаркса.  
  
Во время ожидания Луи проматывает в голове все, что он собирается сказать Гарри. Он не хочет ничего забыть.  
  
Через пару минут Гарри входит в холл, неся поднос с чайником, двумя чашками, молоком, сахаром и ложками на нем. Он ставит его на журнальный столик, беря уже полную чашку.  
  
— Я пью травяной, — объясняет он Луи. — Угощайся. Я заварил твой любимый Йоркширский.  
  
Луи быстро наливает себе чашку чая — без молока и без сахара. Он делает два осторожных глотка, следом же устремляя свой взор на Гарри.  
  
— Ты, должно быть, удивлен, почему я здесь.  
  
— Немного неожиданно, если честно, — признается Гарри. — Как дела?  
  
— Нормально, — отвечает Луи. — Память по прежнему где-то гуляет.  
  
Гарри хмуро смотрит на чашку.  
  
— Прости.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами, неуверенный, что Гарри хочет услышать о том, что ему куда легче справляться с амнезией, будучи в доме матери, нежели у Гарри.  
  
— Итак, почему ты здесь? — осторожно интересуется Гарри, автоматически кладя руку себе на живот. — Из-за _этого_?  
  
— На самом деле, да, — признается Луи, добавляя, — я видел твое выступление.  
  
Луи замечает, как бледные щеки Гарри, сразу же становятся пунцовыми.  
  
— Мне жаль, что ты узнал об этом так, Луи.  
  
— Я до этого уже знал, что ты в положении. Найл позаботился об этом, — признается Луи.  
  
Гарри смотрит на Томлинсона в замешательстве.  
  
—  _Ты знал_?  
  
— Да. Но это не то, зачем я приехал. Я приехал потому, что тебе нужно прекратить это, — твердо говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри по-прежнему кажется озадаченным.  
  
— Прекратить что?  
  
Луи снова вздыхает, переходя к причине, почему он здесь.  
  
—  _Перестать говорить людям, что это мои дети_.  
  
Гарри шокировано моргает.  
  
— Но так и есть, — настаивает он.  
  
Луи качает головой.  
  
— Это не мои дети. Они не могут быть от меня. Ты и я не спали вместе.  
  
— Мы спали, Луи, — нежно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Нет, — тут же возражает Луи. —  _Это неправда_. Да, возможно, мы жили вместе, я не отрицаю, но в остальном я только ублажал твою влюблённость в меня. Мы не спали вместе. Я не знаю, с кем ты был последнее время, но это его дети.  
  
Слезы тут же начинают блестеть в уголках глаз Гарри, рука автоматически тянется к растущему животу.  
  
— Это твои малыши, Луи. У меня никого не было, кроме тебя. Ровно с того момента, как мы встретились.  
  
Луи не может больше это слушать. Он встает с дивана и решительно смотрит на Гарри. Слезы текут по лицу Гарри, но Луи не может позволить этому сломить его решимость. Откашлявшись, он продолжает:  
  
— Мне жаль, что ты в таком положении, Гарри. Правда. Но тебе нужно выяснить, кто это, чтобы вы могли воспитывать малышей вместе. _Это точно не я_.  
  
— Это ты, Луи, — не унимается Гарри, чередуя рыдания, которые становятся все сильнее с каждым сказанным словом. — Я обещаю. Я клянусь. Я никогда не спал ни с кем, кроме тебя.  
  
Луи в ответ качает головой.  
  
— Прости, но я не могу поверить в это. Я встречаюсь с Ханной. Я всегда был с Ханной.  
  
Гарри делает несколько глубоких вдохов, явно пытаясь собраться с мыслями, чтобы продолжить разговор. Наконец, он спрашивает мягким голосом:  
  
— Это она тебе так сказала?  
  
— Да. И у меня нет оснований полагать, что она говорит мне неправду, — протестует Луи. — Я знаю ее с самого детства, а тебя нет. Кому я должен по-твоему верить?  
  
Всхлипы Гарри возвращаются, и на этот раз он закрывает рот ладонями, пытаясь всеми силами подавить истерику. Его глаза внезапно с ужасом расширяются, вскочив с дивана, он тут же бежит мимо Луи в сторону туалета.  
  
Луи следует за ним и, когда он добирается до двери ванной комнаты, он видит, как Гарри блюет в унитаз.  
  
— Гарри, мне так жаль, — говорит он мягко. Он действительно не хотел сделать Гарри больно.  
  
— _Уходи_! — шипит Гарри, цепляясь руками за унитаз. —  _Убирайся_!  
  
— Но тебе плохо, — слабо протестует Луи.  
  
Обессиленно опускаясь на пол, Гарри смотрит мутными глазами на Луи.  
  
— Ты только что сказал мне, что ты больше не хочешь ничего знать о наших детях. Тебе больше не стоит быть здесь. Уходи!  
  
— Гарри… — Луи даже не знает, что он хочет сказать, но глубоко в его сердце он понимает, что он неправ.  
  
— _Уходи_! — плача, кричит Гарри. —  _Пожалуйста, Луи. Просто уйди_!  
  
— Прости, — шепчет Луи.  
  
Гарри игнорирует его извинения, вставая на колени, чувствуя, как тошнота накатывает с новой волной.  
  
Луи выходит прочь из ванной и направляется к входной двери, отправляя смс-сообщение Лотти, что он свободен. К тому времени, когда он надевает свое пальто, она отвечает, что уже в пути.  
  
Луи подходит к концу дорожки и ждет Лотти, плотнее запахивая пальто вокруг себя, пытаясь спрятаться от декабрьского резкого похолодания.  
  
Он не может выкинуть из головы жалобные, грустные глаза Гарри. Он не хотел быть причиной для них, но у него нет выбора. Ведь правда?  
  
Этот вопрос он задает себе оставшуюся часть дня.

  
  
* * *  
  
Через два дня к Луи неожиданно заваливается гость. Когда Луи открывает дверь, становится ясно, что Лиам приехал не для товарищеской посиделки.  
  
— Какого черта, Луи? — вместо приветствия зло выпаливает Лиам.  
  
— Прости? — отвечает Луи вопросом на вопрос, искренне недоумевая открытой враждебности Лиама.  
  
— Ты обвиняешь Гарри в измене? — уточняет позицию Лиам.  
  
Луи чувствует, как жар смущения ползет вверх по его щекам, невольно отвечая тем самым на вопрос Лиама. Луи вздыхает.  
  
— Холодно. Войди внутрь.  
  
Лиам на мгновение колеблется, затем кивает и проходит мимо Луи в дом.  
  
Луи не может не чувствовать легкое дежавю, когда спрашивает Лиама, может ли он взять его пальто. Прошло всего несколько дней с тех пор, как Гарри сказал то же предложение?  
  
— Я в порядке, — раздраженно отвечает Лиам. — Я не надолго.  
  
— Давай, по крайней мере, хотя бы поговорим об этом в гостиной, — предлагает Луи. — Моя мама, сестры и брат пошли в магазин, таким образом, нам не помешают.  
  
— Отлично, — обиженно отвечает Лиам.  
  
Луи следует впереди в гостиную, решая, нужно ли ему заморачиваться насчет выпивки.  
  
В ту минуту, когда они занимают места в противоположных сторонах длинного кожаного диван, Лиам повторяет свой вопрос:  
  
— Ты обвиняешь Гарри, что он спал с кем-то еще?  
  
У Луи нет выбора, поэтому он застенчиво кивает. Лиам тут же начинает обрабатывать эту информацию.  
  
— Ты хочешь разбить ему сердце? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Нет, — тут же отвечает Луи. — Я просто пытаюсь выяснить правду.  
  
— Правда заключается в том, Луи, что ты и Гарри созданы друг для друга. С самого начала он боготворит тебя, а ты боготворишь его, — добавляет Лиам. — У него никого нет. С того дня, как вы встретились. Кто надоумил тебя на эту чушь?  
  
Луи неловко извивается на месте.  
  
—  _Ханна_.  
  
— Ханна, с который ты расстался практически на следующий день после того, как познакомился с Гарри? — снисходительно проверяет Лиам.  
  
— Она сказала мне, что мы с Гарри никогда не были вместе. Есть только она и я, и я просто льщу Гарри, — как только он говорит это, он начинает думать о том, что все может обстоять не так, как заставляет его в это верить Ханна.  
  
— Она солгала, — обьясняет Лиам. — Ты и Гарри всегда были вместе. Вы прятались в шкафу вместе, вы мирились со всем этим дерьмом вместе. Скоро должен был наступить конец, Луи. Он никогда, никогда, никогда бы не изменял тебе. Никогда. И до аварии ты никогда не изменял ему.  
  
Невысказанное _как сейчас_ зависает в воздухе над головой Луи.  
  
— Я не помню его, — пытается объяснить Луи. — Даже чуть-чуть. Но я помню Ханну. Я помню ее, я помню, как мы встречались с ней, помню, как спал с ней.  
  
— Все это правда. Потом ты встретил Гарри в тренировочном лагере Х-Фактора, и все. Я никогда не видел двух людей, так безумно любящих друг друга, как вы. Это довольно мерзко, на самом деле, — под конец шутит Лиам.  
  
Луи не знает, что сказать. Как только он очнулся от комы, у него никогда не было момента, в который он хотел, чтобы его память вернулась, как сейчас.  
  
— Малыши твои, Луи, — продолжает Лиам. — Вы не планировали это. Во всяком случае, пока что. Вы всегда собирались завести детей, но ты хотел подождать, пока вы станете немного старше, и группа станет чуть менее популярной. Но меньше чем через пять месяцев твои дети появятся на свет. Это твои дети, Луи.  
  
 — Я не знаю, что делать, — признается Луи.  
  
— Подумай об этом, — чуть более спокойно говорит Лиам. — Подумай о том, имеет ли это смысл. Поговори с Ханной. Заставь ее рассказать тебе правду. Настоящую правду.  
  
Луи понимает, что у него нет выбора. В ближайшем будущем ему предстоит тяжелый разговор. Наконец, слабым голосом он интересуется:  
  
— Как чувствует себя Гарри?  
  
Лиам не церемонится.  
  
— Его рвет почти каждый день. Он скучает по тебе, как сумасшедший, но не признает это. Он говорит, что должен отпустить тебя, но я знаю, что он не сможет. Он пытается быть в восторге от младенцев, но он не может, потому что плохо себя чувствует девяносто процентов времени, в то время как другой отец _отрицает их_.  
  
— Прости, Лиам. Мне, правда, жаль, — и Луи на самом деле имеет это в виду.  
  
— Тогда сделай что-нибудь, — просит Лиам, начиная застегивать пальто. Луи догадывается, что разговор закончен.  
  
Луи следом же поднимается, следуя за Лиамом к двери.  
  
— Сделай что-нибудь, Луи, — повторяет Лиам.  
  
Луи в ответ серьезно кивает.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Лиам, открывая дверь. Спохватившись, он добавляет: — Да, кстати, с Днем рождения.  
  
Луи почти забыл об этом. Его день рождения выпадает как раз на Рождество.  
  
— Спасибо. Спасибо, что вспомнил.  
  
Он смотрит, как Лиам осторожно спускается по лестнице и бежит к своей машине. Он стоит в дверях достаточно долго, наблюдая за тем, как машина Лиама в скором времени становится не более, чем пятнышком вдалеке.  
  
Его мама, сестры и Ханна все спрашивают Луи, что он хочет на свой день рождения. Когда он закрывает дверь, он понимает, что хочет _всего лишь немного честности_.

 

 **HARRY**  
  
Гарри никогда не был так доволен существованием онлайн-покупок, как во время Рождественского сезона. Учитывая тошноту, прессу, преследующую его, и растущий живот, приятно осознавать тот факт, что ему не придется выходить из дома.  
  
Также он просит Найла помочь ему завернуть подарки и украсить елку. Рождество наступит через несколько дней, а у Гарри еще ничего не сделано в доме. Он хочет, чтобы все вокруг выглядело праздничным, даже если ему придется провести все праздники у мамы.  
  
Каждый день он постепенно привыкает к мысли, что ему придется растить свою дочь и сына самостоятельно. Ну, не прям уж и самостоятельно — как все ему напоминают почти каждый день, — но без Луи. С этим трудно смириться. Он и Луи провели много ночей в объятиях друг друга, представляя себе их будущее. Дети всегда, всегда были большой частью этого.  
  
— Настало время для песен Bublé! — радостно говорит Найл, доставая диск из своей сумки.  
  
Гарри тепло улыбается, наблюдая за тем, как Найл помещает диск в стерео, и теплый, приятный тембр голоса любимого певца Хорана тут же наполняет комнату рождественской мелодией.  
  
— Удивительно, не так ли? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
Даже если это риторический вопрос, Гарри все-таки соглашается.  
  
— Удивительно.  
  
Найл улыбается и оценивает небольшую ель, которую он купил по пути к Гарри. Гарри не хочет в этом году огромное дерево, учитывая то, что происходит. Ему хочется что-то маленькое, что-то, что так прекрасно впишется в интерьер гостиной.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я украсил его огнями и мишурой? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
Гарри радостно кивает.  
  
— Да, белые огни и тонкая мишура.  
  
— Звучит хорошо, — соглашается Найл, ныряя в коробку с надписью «гирлянды» тут же начиная копаться в связке крошечных огней.  
  
Найл не позволяет Гарри делать ничего, кроме наблюдения. Гарри все утро опять тошнило, и, так как он очень любит помогать, но не может, он очень благодарен за возможность просто сидеть и отдыхать.  
  
Когда Найл начинает осторожно оборачивать огни вокруг дерева — начиная сверху, продолжая свой путь вниз, — Гарри откидывается на груду подушек в углу дивана и нежно кладет руку на свой живот.  
  
Начинает играть _Cold December Night_. Гарри знает название, потому что это любимая песня Найла. Он замечает это каждый раз, когда они слушают этот компакт-диск. Конечно, Найл начинает подпевать Майклу во всю силу своих легких, заставляя этим Гарри усмехнуться снова.  
  
В последние несколько недель он чувствует именно то, что Google описывает как легкие касания бабочек — таким образом близнецы сообщают ему, что они там, внутри. Их немного трудно отличить от тошноты, хотя они не заставляют его нос покалывать, а горло першить. Когда красивый голос Найла сливается с Майклом, Гарри чувствует больше, чем касания бабочек. Впервые он чувствует то, что, несомненно, является полноценным толчком, и потом еще, еще и еще.  
  
— Найл! — кричит он.  
  
Найл перестает петь и бросает огни, сразу же подбегая к Гарри.  
  
— Все хорошо? — спрашивает он, нахмуривая брови от беспокойства.  
  
Гарри хватает его за руку и помещает ее на свой выпуклый живот. С замиранием он ожидает следующего толчка.  
  
— Есть! Ты чувствуешь это?  
  
Найл радостно кивает.  
  
— Это замечательно, Хаз. Они теперь по-настоящему пинаются.  
  
— Это все ты, — поясняет Гарри. — Ну, ты или Майкл. Когда ты запел, они начали пинаться.  
  
— У них впечатляющий вкус, — делает заключение Найл, наклоняясь близко к животу Гарри, начиная подпевать следующей песне из альбома, _Iʼll Be Home For Christmas_. В ответ он тут же вознаграждается еще несколькими сильными пинками.  
  
Гарри не особо удивляется, когда чувствует, как слезы постепенно начинают скапливаться в уголках глаз. Увы, это не слезы счастья.  
  
Найл тут же замечает, как слезы начинают стекать по щеке Гарри. Казалось, что у него было шестое чувство, когда дело касалось Гарри.  
  
— Что случилось, Г? — осторожно спрашивает он.  
  
Гарри тяжело сглатывает, не позволяя тихо скатывающимся слезам перерасти в большие, гигантские всхлипы.  
  
— Луи должен быть здесь.  
  
Найл понимающе кивает, даря Гарри сладкую, поддерживающую улыбку.  
  
— Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы он был здесь. Я пробовал. Я, правда, пытался.  
  
— Я знаю, — заверяет его Гарри. — Это просто… У него день рождения через пару дней. С тех пор, как мы встретились, каждый его день рождения мы отмечаем вместе.  
  
— Я знаю. Это хреново, — соглашается Найл. — Он не должен пропускать и этот. Надеюсь, он успеет во всем разобраться. Кто знает? Память может вернуться в любой момент.  
  
Гарри в ответ качает головой.  
  
— Она не вернется. Если его памяти было суждено вернуться, это бы уже случилось.  
  
— Стоп, никакой депрессии, — приказывает Найл, осторожно кладя руку Гарри на плечо. — Она вернется.  
  
— Ты не можешь знать этого, — обиженно ворчит Гарри.  
  
— Как и ты. Перестань быть нытиком, лучше скажи мне, как далеко нужно друг от друга размещать эти огни, — Найл ласково потирает живот Гарри и возвращается обратно к дереву.  
  
— Я думаю, пару сантиметров, — предлагает Гарри. — Давай, сделай эту ёлку праздничной.

  
  
* * *  
  
Гарри, как и предполагалось, проводит Рождество в окружении своей семьи. Они очень сильно отвлекают и много развлекают его. Они соглашаются смотреть с ним «Реальную любовь» намного больше раз, чем обычно, после этого они все идут распевать рождественские гимны, что Гарри особо любил делать, когда был маленьким ребенком. Черт, это незабываемо. Так приятно стучать в дверь и наблюдать, как люди шокировано осознают, что Гарри Стайлс стоит у них под дверью и напевает Рождественские песни. Также Гарри заставляет всех смотреть «Хорошего короля Венцеслава». О дне рождения Луи Гарри думает всего лишь около ста раз, и это уже можно принять за победу.  
  
На Рождество все семейство Стайлсов и Селли собирается у них дома. И, хотя Гарри просил всех ничего не дарить, его не слушаются. Гарри думает, что это плохая примета, но многие из его родственников дарят ему мелочи для близнецов.  
  
Найл и его мама приезжают на второй день Рождества, и Найл привозит собой подарок, который моментально становится любимчиком Гарри. Теперь, когда его срок перевалил за шестой месяц, и тошнота и обезвоживание все еще не проходят, Найл предлагает переехать на оставшуюся часть беременности к Гарри. И даже если ни один из них не признает, что заботиться о Гарри — работа Луи, за это их можно простить, считает Гарри.  
  
Гарри немного протестует, но затем сдается и отвечает «да» на предложение Найла. Ему нужна вся помощь, которую он может получить.

  
  
**LOUIS**  
  
Луи ждет, пока Рождество закончится и все их родственники, наконец, уедут, прежде чем, решает поговорить с Ханной. Он говорит себе, что не хочет никому портить праздник, но, если быть честным, ему просто нужно время, чтобы смириться с тем, что его семья и девушка (бывшая?), возможно, лгут ему с момента, как вошли в его палату.  
  
На следующий день после дня подарков Ханна предлагает покататься на коньках на пруду недалеко от дома Луи. Луи соглашается, не говоря ей, что там, вероятно, не будет никакого катания.  
  
Луи убеждается, что они выбирают скамейку не слишком близкую к другим фигуристам, для того чтобы надеть коньки.  
  
Прежде, чем Ханна начинает стягивать с себя сапоги, Луи тут же останавливает ее, кладя свою руку на ее.  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить.  
  
Ханна в ответ невинно смотрит на него.  
  
— Да?  
  
Луи делает глубокий вдох и затем смотрит ей прямо в глаза.  
  
— Ты лгала мне.  
  
Ханна открывает рот, несомненно, чтобы возразить, но Луи опять останавливает ее. Даже сейчас ему не хочется верить в то, что Ханна ввела его в заблуждение, но он знает, что ей палец в рот не клади — откусит всю руку.  
  
Девушка поеживается, то ли от холода, то ли от обвинения.  
  
— Ты что-то вспомнил? — спрашивает она.  
  
Луи качает головой.  
  
— Лиам приходил в гости. Он привел несколько веских аргументов в пользу того, что мои отношения с Гарри были немного больше, чем просто дружескими.  
  
— Луи, — начинает Ханна. У нее так и не получается придумать то, что она хочет сказать, поэтому она вздыхает и опускает плечи.  
  
— Ханна, ты и я действительно были вместе все эти пять лет? — демонстративно спрашивает Луи.  
  
Сначала Ханна замирает, а затем медленно качает головой.  
  
— Нет. Ты расстался со мной до Х-Фактора. Ты сказал мне, что ты влюбился в кого-то другого, — вздыхая, добавляет она. — Ты влюбился в Гарри.  
  
Теперь наступает очередь Луи вздыхать.  
  
— Моя мама знает об этом?  
  
Ханна кивает.  
  
— Ты сразу же рассказал ей об этом. И она была очень разочарована тем фактом, что ты гей.  
  
— Когда мы в последний раз вообще говорили с тобой? — спрашивает ее Луи.  
  
— Пять лет назад, — признается она с сожалением. — Ты и я расстались. У тебя появился Гарри, и дела в One Direction пошли хорошо. Там не было места для меня.  
  
— Как и для моей семьи?  
  
— Да. Твоя мама так и не смогла смириться с тем, что ты гей, она сказала тебе не возвращаться домой, пока ты не придешь в себя, — добавляет она. Ее глаза грустные, и Луи может с уверенностью сказать, что ей больно от того, что ей приходится рассказывать ему эту новость.  
  
— Так, получается, Гарри не обманывал меня. Это мои малыши, — завершает разговор Луи.  
  
Ханна снова кивает.  
  
— Мне так жаль, Луи. За ложь, я имею в виду.  
  
— Зачем ты это делала? — с сомнением спрашивает Луи. Ему кажется, что он догадывается, зачем, но он хочет услышать это от нее. — Гарри сказал мне, что у тебя есть парень.  
  
— Я хотела, чтобы ты вернулся, поэтому я рассталась с ним, — отвечает она ему. Луи вздрагивает. — Я никогда не переставала любить тебя.  
  
— То, что я состою в группе, имеет какое-либо отношение к этому? — резко спрашивает он, чтобы получить дополнительную информацию.  
  
Ханна в ответ пожимает плечами.  
  
— Может быть.  
  
Луи все становится ясно.  
  
— Все кончено, Ханна, — говорит он. — Я собираюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы Гарри принял меня обратно. Я хочу быть рядом с ним и с нашими детьми.  
  
Ханна еще раз вздыхает.  
  
— Я надеюсь, у тебя все получится.  
  
— Я тоже. В это трудно поверить, — признается он.  
  
— Я понимаю тебя, — отвечает она, добавляя: — Мне очень жаль, Лу.  
  
— Я знаю, — заверяет он ее. — Хотя мне не нравятся твои методы, я думаю, я понимаю твою точку зрения.  
  
— Я не хотела причинить никому боль. Я просто надеялась вернуть тебя.  
  
— Как только я прощу твое вранье, если я смогу, конечно, мы сможем остаться друзьями.  
  
— Мне нравится эта идея, — грустно отвечает она, понимая, что на самом деле этого не будет.  
  
Луи продолжает говорить:  
  
— Я думаю, что мы все-таки не будем кататься на коньках. После того, как я поговорю с мамой, то сразу же начну собирать вещи.  
  
Ханна качает головой.  
  
— Я понимаю.  
  
Повесив коньки на плечо, Луи встает и протягивает руку девушке.  
  
— Спасибо, что наконец-то была честна со мной.  
  
Ханна позволяет Луи помочь ей подняться.  
  
— Думаю, все так, как и должно было быть. Даже если это означает, что ты никогда не будешь со мной.  
  
Некоторое время Луи придется привыкать к этому. Ему не нужна Ханна. Ему нужен Гарри.

  
  
**HARRY**  
  
Кажется, в скором времени больница начнет взимать с него арендную плату. Гарри смотрит на то, как жидкость медленно течет по капельнице, и затем кладет руку на уже довольно выпуклый животик.  
  
— Ладно, маленькие мои, вы должны успокоиться, — с укором говорит им Гарри. — Не надо так пугать папочку.  
  
Сегодняшняя поездка в больницу вдохновлена не только тошнотой, которая сопровождала его месяцами, но и также сильными болями в боку. Оказывается, его организм был не только обезвожен, но и один из малышей перевернулся так, что теперь давил на нерв.  
  
По стечению обстоятельств, доктора Уолш вызывают еще раз, когда Найл доставляет Гарри в больницу после того, как он чуть не потерял сознание в ванной от комбинации тошноты и боли. Она тут же заказывает капельницу и делает УЗИ. Она заверяет Гарри, что боль закончится, как только ребенок Б, его маленькая девочка, сменит положение. Хоть он поспал немного ночью, малышка все еще не подвинулась.  
Гарри громко шипит, когда ребенок толкается ножкой прямо в нерв, кажется, в миллионный раз за день.  
  
— Давай, моя маленькая девочка, повернись. Хоть немного, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
Он пытается глубоко дышать, но это не помогает, так что Гарри бросает эту затею, пытаясь расслабиться в окружении своих подушек.  
  
Миллионнопервый толчок в нерв заставляет его снова подскочить и жалобно зашипеть. В это же время раздается робкий стук в дверь больничной палаты. Гарри смотрит на дверь, и вскоре она открывается. На пороге стоит Луи.  
  
— Луи? — недоверчиво спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Можно войти? — говорит Луи с опаской, как будто он не уверен, что ему здесь рады.  
  
Гарри кивает и медленными шажками начинает двигаться обратно на кровати, периодичностью хватаясь за бок.  
  
Луи входит внутрь и располагается в примерно двух футах от места, где лежит Гарри.  
  
— Эм… — начинает он, топчась на месте и откашливаясь, начиная снова: — Я приехал к тебе домой, рано утром, но Найл сказал, что тебя забрали в больницу вчера поздно вечером. Я поехал с ним и уговорил его дать мне несколько минут на разговор с тобой, прежде чем он придет. Найл пошел за кофе.  
  
— Хорошо, — спокойно отвечает Гарри.  
  
После короткой паузы, Луи спрашивает:   
  
— Ты чувствуешь себя лучше утром?  
  
Пожав плечами, Гарри отвечает:   
  
— Уже не так тошнит, но маленькая мисс по-прежнему продолжает пинать меня прямо в нерв, — добавляет он, указывая на место, которое последнее время отравляло ему жизнь.  
  
— Маленькая мисс? — шокировано переспрашивает Луи. — У тебя девочки?  
  
Гарри в ответ качает головой.  
  
— Только одна. Один мальчик и одна девочка.  
  
Луи нерешительно протягивает руку к животу Гарри.  
  
— Можно?  
  
Гарри требуется всего лишь мгновение, чтобы пересилить себя; Луи давно не касался кожи Гарри. Когда Гарри понимает, что готов, то отвечает:  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Медленно делая шаг вперед, Луи аккуратно кладет свою руку на верхнюю часть живота Гарри. Через некоторое время, один из близнецов решает сказать «доброе утро» папочке, пиная парня в подставленную ладошку. Луи ахает.  
  
— Это…?  
  
— Это мы так практикуем футбол, — морщась от боли, отвечает Гарри.  
  
Луи оставляет свою руку на том же месте, улыбка играет на его губах.  
  
— Луи? — спрашивает Гарри, ожидая, когда парень поднимет глаза. Когда взгляд Луи встречается с его, Гарри задает вопрос: — Почему ты здесь?  
  
Луи вздыхает и убирает руку с живота Гарри.  
  
— Я здесь, чтобы извиниться.  
  
— Извиниться?  
  
— Ты пытался сказать мне правду, и я не верил тебе, — осторожно отвечает Луи, не зная, как вести себя в такой момент. Он опускает плечи. — Я не знаю, хотел ли я верить тебе.  
  
— Твоя память…? — спрашивает Гарри, не в силах бороться с волнением.  
  
Луи в ответ быстро качает головой.  
  
— Нет. До сих пор нет.  
  
— Тогда… Что случилось? — Гарри хочет… нет, ему нужно знать.  
  
— Лиам кое-что рассказал мне, — начинает Луи. — Он сказал мне, что Ханна и моя семья обманывают меня. Когда я спросил Ханну, она призналась, что солгала.  
  
— И твоя мама тоже? — проверяет Гарри.  
  
Луи в подтверждение кивает.  
  
— Я, по-видимому, сказал ей, что гей, в конце Х-Фактора. Это была не самая счастливая новость, которую она когда-либо получала, — мрачно усмехается он.  
— Когда я очнулся и ничего не мог вспомнить, ей показалось, что это шанс попытаться переписать мое прошлое.  
  
Гарри открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но еще один удар в бок заставляет его остановиться и ахнуть, хватаясь за бок еще раз.  
  
Луи вздрагивает в сочувствии.  
  
— Она снова пинается?  
  
Гарри в подтверждение кивает. С сожалением он отмечает:  
  
— Ей лучше играть за сборную Англии с такими ногами.  
  
Луи громко смеется и затем стонет, встречаясь со страдальческим взглядом Гарри.  
  
— Доктор сказала, что может помочь ей повернуться?  
  
— Ходьба, — снова морщась отвечает Гарри. — Вчера вечером я чувствовал себя слишком слабо, но, может быть, я смогу справиться с этим сегодня, — добавляет он, начиная неуклюже подниматься с кровати.  
  
— Тебе нужна помощь? — задает Луи вопрос вслух.  
  
Гарри так не думает, так как все нормально, но, когда он ставит ноги на пол и встает, начинает немного кружиться голова. Инстинктивно он тянется к Луи. Луи берет руку Гари и тянет на себя.  
  
— Все хорошо, — шепчет Луи.  
  
Гарри требуется минута, чтобы прийти в себя, затем он кивает.  
  
— Твоя помощь была бы кстати.  
  
Поддерживая Гарри за руку, Луи аккуратно помогает ему встать. Однако Гарри замирает на мгновение, убеждаясь, что головокружение прошло. Беря в руки капельницу, он спрашивает Луи:  
  
— Готов?  
  
— Готов, когда готов ты.  
  
Они медленно выходят из больничной палаты в коридор, Гарри держит Луи за руку для поддержки.  
  
Когда они проходят пункт медсестер, Луи неуверенно спрашивает:  
  
— Когда тебе рожать?  
  
— Одиннадцатого мая, — смущенно отвечает Гарри. — Но поскольку они близнецы, вероятно, день Х наступит раньше. Мой доктор говорит, что если они родятся до одиннадцатого апреля, то они будут маленькими, но все должно быть хорошо.  
  
— Дети весны, — улыбаясь, комментирует Луи.  
  
— По крайней мере, мне не придется быть беременным, когда будет жарко, — отвечает Гарри с ухмылкой на губах.  
  
— Тошнота так и не прошла? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри в ответ качает головой.  
  
— Меня тошнит почти каждый день, — стонет он, проводя рукой по большому животику. — Они определенно зададут мне жару.  
  
Парни поворачивают за угол, где медсестры контролируют этаж. Следующий коридор длиннее предыдущего — возможно, этого времени хватит малышке внутри него, чтобы переместиться в положение, которое не будет причинять ему столько боли.  
  
И, видимо, она не собирается делать это прямо сейчас. Когда они едва отходят от поста медсестер, малышка делает еще один толчок.  
  
— Дерьмо! — стонет Гарри, останавливаясь, потирая бок.  
  
Прямо перед тем, как Гарри собирается начать обратный путь по коридору, Луи сжимает руку Гарри, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Когда Гарри встречается с ним взглядом, Луи выпаливает:  
  
— Прости меня, Гарри.  
  
Гарри нахмуривает брови в замешательстве.  
  
— Простить за что?  
  
Луи качает головой, показывая рукой на выпуклый живот Гарри.  
  
— Я полагаю, мы установили, что это моя вина.  
  
Гарри качает головой и в защиту оборачивает руку вокруг живота.  
  
— Мы сделали их вместе. И даже когда я болен, несмотря на всю ту боль, которую я чувствую сегодня, я не жалею. Мы не хотели иметь их так рано, но мы хотели детей. Я не могу дождаться того момента, когда, наконец, встречусь с ними.  
  
Луи нежно улыбается.  
  
— Я все еще пытаюсь привыкнуть к той идее, что в скором времени стану отцом.  
  
— У тебя есть еще много времени, — заверяет его Гарри, возобновляя свое путешествие по коридору.  
  
Остальная часть прогулки проходит в удивительно комфортном молчании. Они как раз на пути в палату, когда Гарри неожиданно останавливается как вкопанный. Схватив Луи за руку, он кладет ее себе за бок.  
  
— Что я чувствую? — взволнованно спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Она переместилась! Она пинает меня всего в нескольких дюймах от того места, где была до этого.  
  
Гарри замечает, что все чувства Луи написаны на его лице.  
  
— Ты уверен, что это она?  
  
— Я уверен, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри, чувствуя, как одна из проблем уходит. — Ее удар был чуть выше того места, куда она пинала ножками прежде, и боль ушла.  
  
— Это ведь хорошо, да?  
  
— Безусловно, — отвечает Гарри, открывая дверь в свою палату, заталкивая сразу капельницу, потом заходит сам, а Луи за ним.  
  
Зайдя внутрь, Луи помогает Гарри забраться на кровать.  
  
— Когда, ты думаешь, они отпустят тебя?  
  
Расположив руки на животе, он отвечает:  
  
— Доктор Уолш говорит, что проверит меня после планового осмотра этим утром. Если будет все в порядке, она отпустит меня домой сегодня.  
  
Луи тяжело вздыхает и хмурится.  
  
— Что? Что-то не так? — взволнованно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Слегка покачав головой, Луи поясняет:  
  
— Я не просто пришел к тебе домой сегодня утром, чтобы извиниться.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Я приехал, чтобы уговорить тебя позволить мне вернуться в дом. Я действительно хочу быть рядом, чтобы помогать тебе до и после того, как родятся дети. Я просто не думал, что свалю на тебя это, когда ты будешь в больнице, — добавляет Луи, затаивая дыхание в ожидании ответа Гарри.  
  
— Ты уверен, что это то, чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Гарри, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, несмотря на то, что его сердце желает совсем другого. — Это ведь не Лиам заставил тебя, да?  
  
— Он просто хотел, чтобы я признал, что это мои дети и что ты и я были вместе в течение последних пяти лет. Он никогда не предлагал мне переехать обратно в твой дом. _Наш дом_ , — поправляет он себя. — Это часть меня. Я не могу больше оставаться с моей мамой. Не после того, как она солгала мне. И я расстался с Ханной. Мы можем стать друзьями снова как-нибудь, но в любом случае мы расстались.  
  
— Найл переехал ко мне на прошлой неделе. Это временно, чтобы помочь мне, и я не выгоню его, — предупреждает Гарри. — Он хороший.  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Я понимаю. Это нормально, — хотя он думает, что ему и Гарри лучше побыть вместе, чтобы, так сказать, вернуть синхронизацию, у него нет никакого права требовать, чтобы Найл ушел. — Будет весело жить вместе.  
  
Гарри тихо хихикает.  
  
— Я все еще не могу поверить, что ты веришь мне. Но я рад, что ты хочешь вернуться домой.  
  
Луи вздыхает с облегчением.  
  
— Я могу остаться с тобой до прихода доктора? Я хочу услышать то, что она скажет, и, если все будет хорошо, я хотел бы отвезти тебя домой сам.  
  
— Конечно, — тут же соглашается Гарри. — Безусловно. Я просто напишу Найлу смс-сообщение и скажу, что мы увидимся с ним позже, дома, — добавляет Гарри, хватая свой мобильный с прикроватного столика, заваленного его личными вещами.  
  
Когда Луи усаживается в кресло, они вдвоем с Гарри разговаривают о пустяках. Учитывая то, что Луи пережил за последние дни, он хочет, чтобы Гарри помог его памяти вернуться. Он хочет, чтобы Гарри рассказал, что было с ними в то время, как они были настоящей поп-сенсацией. Как и сейчас, в общем.  
  
Гарри вспоминает их поездку в Южную Африку, и в этот момент заходит доктор Уолш. Она как раз вовремя, чтобы проверить Гарри.  
  
— Доброе, утро, Гарри, — тепло приветствует она его. Поворачиваясь к Луи, она спрашивает: — А кто это?  
  
— Это мой друг Луи, — говорит Гарри. — Луи, это доктор Уолш.  
  
Улыбаясь, Луи встает, чтобы пожать доктору руку. Отпустив, Луи поворачивает голову в сторону Гарри.  
  
— Я второй отец малышей.  
  
Доктор Уолш приподнимает брови и смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Оу?  
  
Гарри широко улыбается от осознания, что Луи сказал это вслух. Он кивает, чтобы подтвердить слова Луи.  
  
— Отлично! — отвечает доктор Уолш. — Итак, вы готовы увидеть, что делают ваши малыши, Гарри?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Доктор машет рукой кому-то, кто стоит за дверью, и этот человек тут же заталкивает аппарат для УЗИ в палату. Для Гарри эта процедура уже более чем знакома, а Луи непонимающе смотрит на это.  
  
Гарри смеется.  
  
— Это аппарат для УЗИ, Луи. Чтобы проверить малышей.  
  
— Я их увижу? — взволнованно спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Да, — подтверждает Гарри. — Сядь вот здесь.  
  
Луи берет стул из дальнего угла комнаты и ставит его у кровати.  
  
Гарри приподнимает больничный халат, оголяя свой живот. Краем глаза он замечает реакцию Луи, но тот все еще нервничает от того, что увидит малышей впервые. Он, кажется, не сводит глаз с живота Гарри.  
  
Доктор Уолш выдавливает немного геля на верхнюю часть животика Гарри, и затем размазывает его сенсором вокруг, пытаясь найти лучший вид на близнецов. Луи с интересом смотрит на монитор. Гарри же в ответ просто смотрит на Луи, мысленно представляя себе, какая бы у него была реакция при первом осмотре его маленького мальчика и девочки.  
  
— Есть! — радостно говорит доктор, указывая рукой на определенное место на мониторе.- Вот ваш маленький мальчик, и маленькая девочка.  
  
Луи наклоняется ближе, чтобы хорошо рассмотреть малышей.  
  
— С ними все хорошо? — спрашивает он врача.  
  
— Они выглядят замечательно. Малыш B немного изменил свое положение с прошлой ночи, — замечает доктор Уолш. — Ты все еще чувствуешь боль в боку, Гарри?  
  
Гарри в ответ качает головой.  
  
— Нет. Мы прогулялись по коридору ранее, как вы и просили, и я могу точно сказать в какой момент она переместилась.  
  
— Очень здорово. Если повезет, ее головка вернется в положение снова, — добавляет она, снова смотря на монитор. — С малышами все в порядке. Их размер  
соответствует двойной беременности, и я могу точно сказать, что пока ничего не предшествует беде.  
  
Луи вздыхает с облегчением.  
  
Выключив ультразвук и протянув Гарри специальную тряпочку, она задает очередной вопрос:  
  
— Тебя еще раз тошнило утром, Гарри?  
  
— Почти нет. Капельница помогает. Как и в прошлый раз. И до этого, — отвечает он с сожалением.  
  
— Ну, если такое еще раз повторится, тебе придется вернуться сюда снова, — говорит она. — Это хорошо, что капельница помогает тебе. Пока мы все контролируем и дети здоровы, у нас не должно возникнуть никаких проблем до конца срока.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Гарри, чувствуя облегчение.  
  
Прежде чем выйти из палаты, доктор добавляет:  
  
— Старайся не нервничать. Ты прекрасно видишь, что это только ухудшает тошноту. Насколько я помню, ты живешь один дома?  
  
— Мой коллега по группе Найл недавно… — начинает Гарри, тут же замолкая посередине.  
  
— … И я переезжаю к Гарри сегодня, — завершает Луи мысль Гарри.  
  
— Ни в коем случае не поднимай тяжести, — просит его доктор Уолш.  
  
Гарри кивает в знак понимания.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Тогда, если ты чувствуешь себя достаточно хорошо, я не вижу смысла держать тебя здесь.

 

 **LOUIS**  
  
Несмотря на то, что Гарри пишет Найлу, что Луи пришел к нему в больницу, Найл все еще кажется удивленным, когда Луи заводит Гарри в дом через переднюю дверь.  
  
— Привет, Найл, — скромно приветствует его Луи, неуверенный в том, насколько теплым будет приветствие Найла.  
  
На лице Найла появляется маленькая улыбка. Маленькая, но она есть.  
  
— Луи, — Найл переводит внимание на Гарри. — Хэй, Хазз, как дела?  
  
Гарри снимает свою куртку и вешает на свободный крючок на вешалку.  
  
— Лучше, чем прошлым вечером, но я устал.  
  
— Почему бы тогда тебе не прилечь в гостиной, а я сделаю тебе чай? — предлагает Найл.  
  
— Звучит замечательно, — соглашается Гарри, идя к мягкому кожаному дивану и телевизору.  
  
— Тебе нужна помощь? — спрашивает Луи Найла.  
  
Найл отклоняет предложение быстрым движением головы.  
  
— Думаю, я справлюсь. Ты хочешь чай?  
  
— Чай — отличная идея.  
  
— Все еще Йоркширский? — проверяет Найл. — Крепкий, без сахара?  
  
— Да, если можно, — немного странно, что люди, которых он фактически не знает, знают его привычки и вкусы, например, какой чай он любит. Однако потихоньку Луи начинает привыкать к этому.  
  
— Можешь сходить проверить его? — Найл показывает рукой в направлении гостиной.  
  
Луи избавляется от своих мыслей, дружески кивая.  
  
— Конечно, — он идет к гостиной — и к Гарри, — а Найл идет на кухню.  
  
Когда Луи приходит в гостиную, Гарри уже лежит на диване и тянется за пультом от телевизора, который лежит буквально в двух дюймах от его кончиков пальцев. Гарри недовольно рычит, пытаясь дотянуться.  
  
— Стой, позволь мне, — нежно говорит Луи, беря пульт и давая его Гарри.  
  
Гарри благодарно улыбается и включает телевизор, а Луи усаживается на соседнее кресло. Гарри листает каналы, останавливаясь на утреннем шоу, и в это время Найл заходит с подносом, на котором стоят два заварочных чайника, три кружки, сливки, сахарница и три ложки.  
  
Гарри делает буквально три глотка травяного чая, который Найл приготовил для него. После, с минимальной помощью Найла, он снова ложится, чтобы немного подремать, и почти сразу же засыпает.  
  
Найл берет плед, который лежит на спинке дивана, и накрывает им Гарри. Он берет пульт и делает тише, а после поворачивается к Луи.  
  
— Пойдем на кухню, чтобы он спокойно поспал?  
  
— Да, конечно, — Луи встает и идет за Найлом на кухню. Он позволяет Найлу первому выбрать место сесть, а после сам садится в кресло напротив.  
  
Луи начинает нервно пить чай, а Найл недоверчиво смотрит на него.  
  
— Итак, — начинает Найл, пытаясь говорить тихонько, несмотря на то, что спящий Гарри лежит в другой комнате, — Хазз сказал, что ты переезжаешь обратно?  
  
— Я бы хотел, — аккуратно отвечает Луи, пытаясь не задеть ногой ногу Найла.  
  
— И что же заставило тебя передумать? — интересуется Найл.  
  
— Лиам.  
  
— Лиам? — переспрашивает Найл.  
  
Кивая, Луи отвечает:  
  
— Он как-то пришел ко мне и привел убедительные доводы, что моя семья и Ханна врут мне. Когда я поговорил с ними, они признались.  
  
— Мне жаль, — Найл сочувствующие улыбается.  
  
— Я тот, кому жаль, — отвечает Луи. — Ты говорил мне, Гарри говорил мне, но я не понимал этого, пока не пришел Лиам. Только с третьего раза. Бог любит троицу и все такое, я думаю.  
  
— Тебе придется со многим справляться. Я понимаю, — говорит Найл. — Но ты должен знать, что пути назад нет. Ты больше не можешь его оставить.  
  
— Я знаю, — уверяет его Луи. — Я хочу быть здесь ради него. Ради него и малышей.  
  
— Я надеюсь, что ты вправду так считаешь, — Найл делает глоток чая. — Думаю, он уже настраивался на то, чтобы воспитывать детей в одиночестве. Ему бы, конечно, всегда помогли мы: его семья, Лиам, я, но по-настоящему ему нужен только ты.  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Я на самом деле хочу быть здесь. Будет странно, но я совру, если не скажу, что дети настолько же мои, насколько и его, и он не должен воспитывать их в одиночестве.  
  
Найл задумывается на секунду, выпивая половину кружки.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что он любит тебя, да? И любит уже много лет.  
  
Луи снова кивает.  
  
— Я понял это, когда был в больнице. Я просто… — он тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Не помню? — Найл пытается помочь Луи закончить предложение.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Луи. — Потом Ханна соврала мне, и это имело смысл.  
  
— Что ж, я рад, что ты вернулся, — утверждает Найл, добавляя: — Если ты сделаешь ему больно, я тебя убью, и Лиам мне поможет. Понятно?  
  
Луи и не ожидает иного.

  
  
* * *  
  
Они быстро сживаются. Гарри отвечает за готовку, когда чувствует себя хорошо, если нет, то этим занимается Найл. Найл ответственный за Гарри, а Луи поддерживает чистоту в доме настолько, насколько может. Луи был бы счастлив быть ответственным за Гарри, но Найл не отдает ему эту должность.  
  
К середине января Луи чувствует себя комфортнее в доме, даже если его память все еще где-то гуляет. Но это не имеет значения, потому что он постоянно окружен двумя (тремя, если в гости заходит Лиам) людьми, с которыми он, судя по всему, провел последние пять лет жизни, и все равно ничего не помнит.  
  
Но лучше то, что Найл немного расширяет границы и позволяет Луи заботиться о Гарри, который уже на двадцать четвертой неделе беременности. Его все еще рвет время от времени, а живот становится с каждым днем все больше.  
  
Их менеджмент назначает встречу, чтобы обсудить планы на лето в пятницу двадцать четвертой недели Гарри. Найл и Лиам соглашаются на встречу, оставляя Луи наедине с Гарри. И это первый раз с того момента, когда они оставались одни в больнице в декабре.  
  
Гарри чувствует себя не очень хорошо, как и последние дни, поэтому Луи заваривает им чай, и они сидят в гостиной, смотря телевизор. Гарри включает «Дневник памяти», фильм, который они с Луи уже смотрели, но Луи забыл, поэтому Гарри показывает его снова.  
  
На середине фильма Гарри громко вдыхает и хватается за низ живота  
  
Луи немедленно хватает пульт и останавливает фильм.  
  
— Что не так, Гарри?  
  
Гарри мотает головой и морщится. Через пару секунд его лицо расслабляется, и дыхание становится нормальным.  
  
— Больно, — отвечает Гарри, когда может.  
  
Придвигаясь ближе к Гарри, Луи спрашивает:  
  
— Это то самое? Кто-то толкается?  
  
— Это не толкается, — грустно говорит Гарри. — Это что-то другое.  
  
Луи хочет спросить, чем он может помочь, но Гарри резко зажимает рот рукой и пытается встать с дивана. Когда Луи понимает, что Гарри тяжело подняться, он подскакивает, хватает Гарри за руку, помогая встать. Как только Гарри стоит на ногах, он мигом бежит в ближайший туалет. Он почти успевает: его рвет за дверью ванной.  
  
Луи стоит недалеко за ним, он помогает ему зайти в небольшую ванную и затем помогает опуститься, чтобы второй раз его вырвало в унитаз.  
  
Это не первый раз, когда Гарри рвет, со времени переезда Луи. Но это первый раз со времени переезда Луи, когда Гарри рвет, и рядом нет Найла, чтобы он мог помочь.  
  
Луи нежно кладет руку на спину Гарри, выводя ладонью круги, когда Гарри снова выблевывает все, что съел за день.  
  
— Что я могу сделать?  
  
Гарри держится одной рукой за живот, а второй — за унитаз, и дважды его тошнит снова, Гарри отвечает:  
  
— Холодное полотенце? На шею?  
  
Луи берет первое полотенце, что попадается под руку, складывает его и смачивает водой. После Луи поднимает волосы Гарри и кладет полотенце ему на шею. Как только оно касается кожи, Гарри одобряюще стонет.  
  
— Так хорошо? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Ммхм, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
Луи держит полотенце на том же месте, пока Гарри рвет еще несколько раз. Когда Гарри приподнимается и садится на колени, Луи все еще держит мокрую ткань в руках, на случай, если она опять понадобится.  
  
Как только Гарри перестает рвать, он вскрикивает и хватается за живот так же, как и в гостиной несколько минут назад. Он стонет от боли, и Луи на самом деле хочет сделать что-нибудь еще, кроме как положить руку ему на плечо, чтобы он чувствовал, что не одинок, но не знает, что нужно Гарри. Когда лицо Гарри больше не кривится, Луи достает телефон.  
  
— Позвонить Найлу?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Гарри, мотая головой. — Думаю, мы просто должны поехать в приемный покой. Я не знаю, что со мной, но явно что-то не очень хорошее.  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Хорошо, я вызову такси, — набирает он номер, поднимая Гарри на ноги. — Опирайся на меня, ладно?  
  
Гарри послушно кладет руку на плечо Луи и позволяет ему вести себя к входной двери, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы надеть зимнее пальто. На улице небольшой снегопад, и Луи думает, что это не должно помешать их поездке в больницу.  
  
Пока они ждут, Луи пишет Найлу, чтобы он знал, куда они едут. Через пару секунд Найл отвечает, что будет ждать их там.  
  
Такси быстро прибывает, и, как только Луи говорит, куда им нужно, таксист отвечает, что довезет их туда как можно быстрее.  
  
Водитель подтверждает свои слова, подъезжая к приемному покою меньше, чем через пятнадцать минут. Во время поездки Гарри чувствует новую, острую боль, но его хотя бы не тошнит. Луи протягивает таксисту деньги, но водитель отказывает, говоря, что никто не должен платить за поездку в больницу.  
  
Идя от такси до дверей больницы, Луи снова держит Гарри.  
  
Почти сразу же медсестра привозит инвалидное кресло для Гарри, и Луи быстро описывает ей все симптомы Гарри, не забывая упомянуть токсикоз.  
  
Медсестра представляется как Эми и отвозит Гарри в палату, где вместе с Луи они укладывают его на кровать. Эми берет у Гарри анализы и говорит, что доктор придет очень скоро. Гарри сообщает, что в прошлый раз его доктором была доктор Уолш, и Эми отвечает, что если доктор Уолш сейчас работает, то она позовет ее сюда.  
  
Когда Эми уходит за доктором, Луи поворачивается к Гарри.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Болит больше?  
  
Гарри все еще держится за низ живота, мотая головой.  
  
— Пока нет.  
  
— Как тошнота?  
  
Гарри наклоняет голову, как бы показывая, как он чувствует.  
  
— Не сильно плохо. Но все еще чувствую себя немного разбитым.  
  
Луи больше нечего говорить, кроме как:  
  
— Ничего страшного, доктор совсем скоро придет.  
  
Удача не хочет быть другом Гарри сегодня, и его накрывает новая волна боли, от которой он громко вскрикивает. Луи сжимает плечо Гарри, снова напоминая ему, что он не один, когда того снова скручивает от боли.  
  
Гарри успокаивается, когда доктор Уолш заходит в палату. Луи смотрит на нее и облегченно вздыхает.  
  
— Слава Богу.  
  
— Гарри, я надеялась, что еще не скоро увижу тебя, — недовольно говорит она.  
  
— Я тоже надеялся на это. Но, видимо, малыши думают по-другому.  
  
— Что с тобой? — спрашивает доктор Уолш.  
  
— Острые боли в низу живота, — отвечает Гарри. — И много тошнило, но это уже неудивительно.  
  
— Насколько часты боли?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами и поднимает взгляд на Луи.  
  
— Может, каждые десять-пятнадцать минут, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Они каждый раз с большей силой? —  задает она следующий вопрос.  
  
Очередь Гарри отвечать.  
  
— Нет. Каждый раз одинаково. Острая боль вот здесь, — он показывает на низ животика.  
  
Доктор Уолш кивает.  
  
— Похоже на схватки Брэкстона-Хикса.  
  
— Брэкстона-Хикса? — переспрашивает Луи.  
  
— Ложные схватки, — объясняет Гарри, смотря на доктора.  
  
Она снова кивает.  
  
— Они не всегда болезненные, но, как я вижу, твои малыши не хотят давать тебе легкой жизни.  
  
— Может, в утробе они устанут вредничать, а потом будут образцовыми детьми, — тоскливо высказывает мнение Гарри.  
  
Луи лишь тихонько хихикает.  
  
— Я хочу быстро проверить, не расширяешься ли ты, а потом сделаем УЗИ и дадим лекарства, как тебе такая идея? — спрашивает доктор.  
  
— Звучит неплохо, но что насчет Брэкстона-Хикса?  
  
— Они сами пройдут, — говорит она. — Тебе просто нужно отдохнуть и подождать.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Луи встает у изголовья кровати, пока доктор быстро проверяет Гарри.  
  
— Никаких расширений нет, — утверждает она, явно довольна результатом.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Замечательно.  
  
— Пойду посмотрю, смогу ли привезти аппарат УЗИ сюда, — говорит доктор.  
  
Когда доктор Уолш уходит, в палате появляется Найл. Она улыбается и кладет руку ему на грудь, останавливая.  
  
— Мистер Хоран, — тепло приветствует женщина его.  
  
Найл смотрит за ее плечо, чтобы узнать, в порядке ли Гарри. Гарри улыбается ему.  
  
— Я в порядке, Ни.  
  
Облегченно вздохнув, Найл встречается со взглядом доктора.  
  
— О, здравствуйте, доктор Уолш.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает она. — Проследишь за этой компанией, пока я схожу за аппаратом?  
  
— Конечно, прослежу, — соглашается Найл.  
  
Доктор ободряюще кивает и уходит в кабинет за аппаратом.  
  
— Все правда хорошо? — спрашивает Найл, садясь на край кровати.  
  
— Просто ложные схватки, — говорит Гарри. И, как бы в доказательство, именно в этот момент боль снова накрывает его, отчего он дрожит и морщится. Найл берет Гарри за руку, и Гарри сжимает ее все время схватки. Луи видит, как пальцы Найла белеют.  
  
Когда боль уходит и Гарри ослабляет хватку, Найл спрашивает:  
  
— Это нормально?  
  
— Вроде да, — отвечает Луи. Он на самом деле надеется на это, надеется, что это не принесет вреда ни Гарри, ни малышам.  
  
— Все хорошо, — повторяет Гарри, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, явно пытаясь бороться с тошнотой.  
  
— Ты уверен? — скептически спрашивает Найл.  
  
— Абсолютно точно, — отвечает Гарри. Через секунду он хватается за живот, исправляясь: — Ну, почти.  
  
В этот же момент появляется доктор Уолш. За ней медсестра Эми везет портативную машину для УЗИ. Эми говорит Найлу встать с его места, чтобы поставить машину.  
  
Вся эта рутина уже знакома Гарри и Найлу, но и Луи не новичок. Доктор Уолш размазывает гель по животу Гарри, а после водит аппаратом, чтобы найти малышей. Посмотрев на монитор несколько секунд, она говорит:  
  
— Выглядят хорошо. Оба очень здоровые, как и несколько недель назад.  
  
Все трое мужчин выдыхают, чувствуя облегчение от таких новостей. Доктор также отмечает, что малыши «развлекаются» сейчас: один лежит на другом, лицом друг к другу, будто разговаривают. После доктор Уолш распечатывает Гарри фотографию и помогает стереть гель с животика.  
  
— Я сейчас скажу Эми, чтобы она принесла тебе капельницу, — поясняет женщина, — где-то через час, если анализы будут в порядке, мы тебя отпустим.  
  
— Это замечательно, — говорит Найл.  
  
— Спасибо, доктор, — с благодарностью отвечает Гарри. — Простите, что снова занял Ваше время.  
  
Она лишь мотает головой.  
  
— Не стоит извинений. Это моя работа. Я рада, что в этот раз больше ничего не нужно.  
  
Гарри кивает, соглашаясь.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Доктор говорит, что придет через час проверить Гарри, и уходит. После приходит Эми и устанавливает Гарри капельницу. Теперь Гарри, Найл и Луи остаются одни, чтобы выжидать эти шестьдесят минут.  
  
Найл заявляет, что ему нужно немного кофеина, и предлагает взять еще порцию для Луи и немного воды для Гарри. Оставляя Гарри и Луи снова наедине, он отправляется на поиски кафе.  
  
— Итак, как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Луи, придвигая к кровати ногой стул, садясь.  
  
Гарри снова гладит живот, и Луи понимает, что Гарри еще не до конца доверяет ему.  
  
— Думаю, лучше, — отвечает он, наконец.  
  
Луи улыбается.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Внезапно Гарри тянется своей рукой к руке Луи, сжимая ее крепко.  
  
— Спасибо, Луи.  
  
Щеки Луи краснеют, и он сопротивляется.  
  
— Я совсем ничего не сделал.  
  
— Сделал, — настаивает Гарри. — Ты позаботился обо мне, привез в больницу, остался со мной, пока меня проверяли. Я… я очень ценю это.  
  
Луи сжимает руку Гарри.  
  
— Я очень рад, что все хорошо и с тобой, и с детьми.  
  
Учитывая, что Гарри не отпускал руку Луи, он поднимает ее и кладет на свой живот.  
  
— Кажется, схватки закончились. Сейчас они просто толкаются, как и каждый день.  
  
Совсем несложно чувствовать эти легкие толчки под ладонью. Луи все еще привыкает к тому, что эти малыши внутри Гарри принадлежат и ему. С каждым днем это кажется все более реальным, особенно когда есть такое доказательство.  
  
— Чувствую, что они очень хорошие и сильные.  
  
— Хорошие и сильные, — повторяет Гарри, тепло улыбаясь.  
  
В этот момент появляется Найл, держа в руках два горячих стаканчика чая и бутылку воды.  
  
— Медсестры дали мне из своего тайника!  
  
Луи неохотно убирает руку с живота Гарри, чтобы взять стаканчик и бутылку из рук Найла, передавая воду Гарри.  
  
Найл садится на другой стул, держит свой стаканчик, открывает крышку и отпивает немного.  
  
— Ну, как у нас дела?  
  
Луи и Гарри смотрят друг на друга, и Луи говорит:  
  
— Думаю, у нас все хорошо, — он смотрит на Гарри, чтобы убедиться, что все сказано правильно.  
  
Гарри кивает, соглашаясь с утверждением Луи.  
  
— Да. У нас все в порядке, — после одного толчка внутри он добавляет: — _У всех четверых_.  
  
_У всех четверых_. Эти слова должны пугать Луи, но в первый раз с того момента, как он узнал о беременности Гарри, его это не страшит. Он лишь улыбается Гарри.  
  
_— У всех четверых._

  
  
**HARRY**  
  
Насколько Гарри помнит, не было ни одного дня, когда он не хотел бы быть беременным. Сейчас он уже на седьмом месяце беременности своими двойняшками, и это желание понемногу исчезает. Теперь он размером с кита, и делать повседневные вещи становится все сложнее и сложнее.  
  
И это еще можно пережить, но токсикоз все еще не отпускает его. Он почти каждый день болеет и несколько раз у него снова были ложные схватки. Гарри очень хочет, чтобы малыши поскорее родились и организм пришел в норму.  
  
День рождения Гарри проходит в очень спокойной обстановке. К нему приезжают мама и Робин из Чешира, Джемма, Лиам и Найл приходят вечером, и они, с Луи в придачу, ужинают вместе. Найла делают ответственным за торт, он останавливает свой выбор на бисквитном с шоколадом и клубникой. То, что с Гарри собрались самые родные и близкие ему люди, делает наступление двадцати двух лет безболезненным.  
  
Несколько дней после своего дня рождения Гарри проводит дома один, впервые за некоторое время. Найл и Лиам на встрече с менеджментом, а Луи пошел за продуктами в ближайший Tesco. Он решил, что пришло время выполнять какие-то дела по дому и нужно привыкать к тому, что на улице его может встретить обычный фанат.  
  
Гарри проводит свое свободное время онлайн. Он проверяет свой Tumblr (фанаты были правы: у него есть аккаунт, с которого он обычно провоцирует различные блоги с Ларри Стайлинсон) и твиттер, а после решает загуглить себя.  
  
Здесь он не находит ничего, кроме спекуляций по поводу того, поедут ли One Direction в тур, когда родятся двойняшки, и всяких теорий по поводу беременности, поэтому Гарри гуглит имя Луи.  
  
Третья статья в списке — с сайта The Sun — называется _«Луи Томлинсон страдает от амнезии?»_. Сердце Гарри останавливается. Прессе говорили лишь то, что у Луи травма головы после автомобильной аварии. А если бы кто-то проболтался, у СМИ был бы день, чтобы им сказали не публиковать это.  
  
Гарри знает, что он не должен читать это, но сдается. Он нажимает ссылку.  
  
_**Луи Томлинсон страдает от амнезии?  
  
Пять месяцев назад мы сообщали, что Гарри Стайлс и Луи Томлинсон из One Direction попали в серьезную автомобильную аварию. Как нам сообщили источники, Гарри отделался лишь синяками и ссадинами, а у Луи была травма головы, но несерьезная.  
  
После этого мы узнаем, что Гарри беременный двойней от Луи. Получается, что все слухи о Ларри Стайлинсон были правдивы. Дети должны появиться на свет в мае, и Гарри и Луи сейчас готовятся к их рождению в своем доме на севере Лондона.  
  
Однако The Sun удалось узнать, что травма, полученная Луи в сентябре, намного серьезнее, чем сообщалось ранее. По словам медсестры, которая пожелала оставаться анонимной, травма головы повлекла за собой отступающую амнезию, и он не помнит ничего с первой половины 2010 года. Он не помнит, как он был на Х-Факторе, не помнит, что состоит в One Direction. Что самое трагичное, он не помнит своих отношений с Гарри Стайлсом.  
  
Источник, близкий к семье Томлинсонов, сообщает, что восстановление Луи проходит нелегко. Он жил с Гарри, но недолго, и решил после этого переехать к людям, которых он помнит — его семье. Наш источник утверждает, что Луи восстановил отношения со своей школьной любовью, пока жил там, и, кажется, они были счастлив.  
  
Сейчас же Луи снова живет с Гарри в доме, который они приобрели вместе. Никому неизвестно, почему это случилось. У нас существует несколько вопросов: Луи вернулся в дом к Гарри из-за беременности Стайлса? Будут этих детей воспитывать родители, которые любят друг друга, или люди, которые просто должны быть вместе?  
  
Если этого недостаточно, судьба One Direction, кажется, на грани. Если Луи не помнит музыки и слов, какую роль он может играть в группе в летнем туре? Хочет ли он вообще быть в группе?  
  
The Sun обещает держать вас в курсе событий. **  
_  
Гарри чувствует, как его живот перекручивается, когда он читает последние слова статьи. Неужели он правда делает это? Неужели он давит на Луи, чтобы он остался? Чтобы он был здесь ради Гарри? Он не хочет, чтобы Луи был здесь из жалости. Он хочет, чтобы Луи был здесь, потому что он хочет видеть Луи здесь. Потому что он заботится о Гарри и двойняшках.  
  
К тому времени, как Луи возвращается домой с пакетами продуктов, Гарри ровно сидит на диване.  
  
— Хэй, Гарри, — кричит Луи, заходя на кухню с огромным количеством пакетов из Tesco.  
  
— Хэй, — отвечает Гарри. — Можешь зайти сюда, когда разберешь все пакеты?  
  
Луи останавливается у прохода, встречаясь с Гарри взглядом.  
  
— Конечно. Что-то случилось?  
  
— Надеюсь, нет, — вздыхает Гарри.  
  
Луи лишь приподнимает бровь, скептически относясь к этому ответу.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает он и уходит на кухню разбирать еду.  
  
Гарри кажется, что Луи появляется через невероятно долгое время. Луи в руках несет две кружки, одну отдавая Гарри.  
  
— Это травяной, как ты любишь.  
  
Гарри берет кружку — это его любимая, с радугой, — отвечая тихое «Спасибо». Он садится прямее, чтобы сделать глоток. Со времени переезда Луи уже выучил, какой чай нужно делать для Гарри и по температуре, и по заварке.  
  
Луи садится в кресло рядом с диваном и пьет чай из своей кружки с собакой — сестра Фиби когда-то давно подарила ему ее.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Гарри отпивает чай снова, а после глубоко вдыхает.  
  
— Почему ты здесь?  
  
Луи непонимающе мотает головой.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Почему ты вернулся сюда? — Гарри пытается звучать уверенно, но в то же время он сконфужен от того, что может на самом деле происходить.  
  
— Сюда? — переспрашивает Луи. — Ты имеешь в виду жить с тобой?  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
Луи все еще недоумевает от темы разговора, но все же отвечает Гарри:  
  
— Я уже говорил тебе: я хочу быть здесь ради тебя и детей.  
  
— Но почему? — продолжает Гарри. Игнорируя жесты Луи, он говорит: — Почему ты хочешь делать это? Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым? Тебе жалко меня?  
  
— Нет, — уверенно отвечает Луи. — Даже если я не помню нас, я очень переживаю за тебя. И эти малыши… они мои. Наши. Я хочу быть здесь, чтобы воспитывать их вместе с тобой.  
  
— Ты уверен? — неуверенно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Почему ты вообще все это спрашиваешь? — интересуется Луи. — Тебе Найл чего-то наговорил?  
  
В это раз мотает головой Гарри. Он берет свой iPad с кофейного столика, открывает ту самую статью и подает планшет Луи.  
  
Луи ставит чай на столик и берет iPad. Гарри видит, как Луи становится все бледнее, читая статью.  
  
Положив iPad на колени, Луи ругается:  
  
— Черт. Гарри, я здесь не потому что на меня кто-то давит или меня кто-то заставляет. По крайней мере, я так считаю.  
  
— Ты уверен? — повторяет Гарри свой вопрос.  
  
— Абсолютно. Обещаю. Я здесь, потому что хочу этого, — он на секунду останавливается, задавая свой вопрос: — А ты хочешь, чтобы я был здесь?  
  
Гарри уверенно кивает.  
  
— Конечно. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что должен быть здесь.  
  
Луи снова мотает головой.  
  
— Нет. Это мой собственный выбор. Я не хочу быть в каком-то другом месте, — он встает, делает пару шагов и садится рядом с Гарри. Луи нежно кладет руку ему на животик. — Я буду здесь столько, сколько вы втроем захотите.  
  
Гарри облегченно выдыхает, накрывает руку Луи собственной, водя по ней пальцами.  
  
— Спасибо, Луи.  
  
Какое-то время они сидят в тишине, но Луи нарушает ее.  
  
— Не знаю, как ты, а я устал. Ходить за продуктами, оказывается, очень выматывает.  
  
Гарри хихикает.  
  
— Точно так же, как и вынашивать двойню.  
  
— И что ты думаешь о том, чтобы немного вздремнуть?  
  
— Думаю, это хорошая идея.  
  
Луи достает свою руку из-под руки Гарри, чтобы встать. После он снова хватает Гарри за руку, помогая ему подняться.  
  
— Тогда пойдем. Не будем тратить время.  
  
Сердце Гарри легкое, как перышко, когда он идет за Луи по лестнице в спальню, которую они с Луи делят со времени его переезда.  
  
**К чертям The Sun.**

 

 **LOUIS**  
  
Поздний февраль, почти март, когда Луи просыпается посреди ночи и видит рядом с собой сидящего на кровати Гарри, который тяжело дышит и обеими руками держится за свой почти восьмимесячный живот.  
  
— Гарри? — осторожно спрашивает Луи, кладя руку на спину Гарри. — Ты в порядке?  
  
Стайлс резко мотает головой.  
  
— Я так не думаю. Что-то не так.  
  
Луи в один момент забывает о сне.  
  
— Почему ты меня не разбудил?  
  
Подавляя всхлип, Гарри объясняет:  
  
— Я думал, что это перестанет, но не перестало.  
  
— Что «это», Гарри? Боль? — спрашивает Луи, пытаясь найти корень проблемы.  
  
— Острая, — отвечает Гарри. — И они не двигаются, а должны, — добавляет он, начиная плакать.  
  
Луи сбрасывает с себя одеяло.  
  
— Я разбужу Найла, и мы тут же поедем в больницу.  
  
Луи не ждет, пока Гарри ответит. Он выбегает из комнаты в гостиную, быстро стучит в дверь и забегает, останавливаясь у кровати.  
  
— Найл!  
  
Хоран подрывается, как от электрического разряда.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Гарри. Что-то не так с малышами, — быстро говорит Луи. — Нам нужно ехать в больницу. Сейчас.  
  
Найл не задает Луи ни единого вопроса. Он просто выпрыгивает из кровати и надевает одежду, лежащую на полу.  
  
— Поехали.  
  
Луи кивает и идет обратно в их с Гарри спальню. Гарри сидит точно в таком же положении, как и до ухода Луи. Когда Луи садится рядом и кладет руку ему на спину, Гарри поднимает глаза, полные слез, на него.  
  
— Давай, Гарри, — нежно шепчет Луи, пытаясь говорить как можно более успокаивающим тоном. — Мы сейчас поедем в больницу.  
  
— Луи, что, если они мертвы? — Гарри борется с тем, чтобы держать эту мысль в себе, но со временем сдается. — Что, если я что-то им сделал?  
  
Когда Гарри снова всхлипывает, Найл говорит:  
  
— Ты не делал им ничего, кроме заботы. Давай лучше ты встанешь, мы тебя оденем, отвезем в больницу и узнаем, что не так.  
  
Найл и Луи одевают Гарри в спортивные штаны и широкий свитшот, а после быстро усаживают его в машину. Луи все еще не может сидеть за рулем, а Гарри уж тем более.  
  
Луи садится сзади с Гарри, не уверенный в том, стоит ли доверять Найлу роль шофера. Когда Найл едет на огромной скорости (ведь на дворе три часа ночи), Луи держит Гарри за руку и уверяет, что все будет в порядке. Даже если он не знает, правда это или нет.  
  
Они останавливаются у уже знакомого приемного покоя, Найл помогает Луи вытащить Гарри и говорит, что встретит их внутри, когда припаркует машину.  
  
Когда они заходят в здание, Луи придерживает все еще плачущего Гарри и зовет на помощь. Через секунду перед ними появляется медсестра с инвалидным креслом.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает она, пока Луи усаживает Гарри в кресло. Если она кого-то из них и узнает, то ведет себя профессионально и не выдает этого.  
  
— Мой парень на восьмом месяце беременности двойней, проснулся где-то час назад от острой боли и говорит, что дети не двигаются, — рассказывает Луи то, что знает, медсестре. — Обычно они очень активны ночью.  
  
От новой волны боли Гарри кричит снова, слезы катятся по его щекам. Он хватается за живот и сразу смотрит на Луи, а потом на медсестру.  
  
— Болит, — говорит он, хотя это и так понятно.  
  
— Давай отвезем тебя в палату и посмотрим, что происходит, — спокойно предлагает медсестра. Она катит кресло, и Найл забегает тогда, когда медсестра и Луи укладывают Гарри на кровать.  
  
— Доктор Уолш здесь? Она раньше была его лечащим врачом, — спрашивает Найл, становясь около Гарри.  
  
— Думаю, да. Сейчас схожу проверю, — отвечает девушка, напоследок говоря Гарри: — Успокойтесь и глубоко дышите, я скоро приду.  
  
Гарри все еще плачет, хотя пытается следовать указаниям медсестры, т.е глубоко дышать. Луи берет его за руку и крепко сжимает.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, Гарри.  
  
Гарри поднимает взгляд на Луи.  
  
— Как ты можешь быть уверен в этом?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
— Просто чувствую, — и это на самом деле так. Он не думает, что все может закончиться именно так, потому что Гарри прошел через свою болезнь, амнезию Луи, он не может потерять детей.  
  
— Все еще сильно болит, Хаз? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
Гарри открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но, должно быть, боль возобновляется, потому что Гарри усиливает хватку на руке Луи и громко кричит. После он смотрит на Найла и легонько кивает.  
  
Найл одаривает Гарри сочувствующей улыбкой в ту секунду, когда доктор Уолш заходит в палату вместе с медсестрой.  
  
— Мистер Стайлс, — приветствует она Гарри, — что с вами сегодня случилось опять?  
  
Луи видит, как Гарри пытается взять себя в руки, чтобы объяснить.  
  
— Я проснулся от болей в животе. И малыши перестали двигаться. Обычно они не спят всю ночь, — слезы текут по его щекам снова, когда он перечисляет симптомы.  
  
— На каком ты сроке сейчас, напомни? Двадцать девятая-тридцатая неделя? — спрашивает доктор, пытаясь вспомнить.  
  
— Пошла тридцатая неделя, — подтверждает Гарри.  
  
Доктор Уолш кивает.  
  
— Хорошо, давай, как всегда, сделаем УЗИ и посмотрим, что происходит, — она смотрит на медсестру, которая в этот же момент покидает палату, чтобы привезти аппарат, с которым Луи, Найл и, конечно же, Гарри уже давно знакомы. Поворачиваясь к Гарри, доктор говорит: — Тебе нужно успокоиться. Это может быть чем угодно, но сейчас ты здесь, поэтому мы сделаем все, что нужно.  
  
Гарри кивает, хотя по взгляду на его лице Луи может сказать, что он все еще нервничает. Пока они не разберутся, что все в порядке, Гарри не успокоится. И Луи не может винить его. Он и сам нервничает. Луи не знает, что будет делать, если будет что-то не так с Гарри или малышами.  
  
Появляется медсестра с аппаратом, и доктор не тратит ни секунды и говорит Гарри поднять одежду, чтобы намазать немного геля, а после посмотреть и узнать, в чем проблема. Буквально минуту она ищет малышей, и, когда Гарри снова сжимается от боли, доктор находит их.  
  
Когда женщина ничего не говорит так быстро, как Гарри надеется, он осторожно спрашивает:  
  
— Они в порядке?  
  
— Ну, пока что да, — у Гарри есть секунда, чтобы выдохнуть, и затем доктор продолжает: — Гарри, это то, о чем я и подумала. Малыши постепенно начинают передвигаются в родовую позицию, а это значит, что настал день Х.  
  
Гарри резко мотает головой.  
  
— Я не могу сейчас рожать. У меня срок в мае.  
  
— Но ты же не можешь остановить роды, да? — вмешивается Луи, вспоминая рассказы своей мамы с того времени, как она работала акушеркой.  
  
Гарри поднимает взгляд на Луи, как бы благодаря его за эту идею, а после смотрит на доктора, чтобы узнать ее ответ.  
  
— Я хочу использовать эмбриональный монитор и сделать внутренний осмотр. В определенных случаях можно использовать лекарства, чтобы остановить роды, — говорит доктор Уолш. Почти сразу же, так что у них нет времени ответить, она добавляет: — Но я сразу предупреждаю, что, может, тебе придется рожать сегодня. Голова ребенка А находится в родовой позиции, и, если хотя бы один из малышей в плохом состоянии, их нужно будет уже доставать через пару часов..  
  
— Они выживут на тридцатой недели? -  задает Гарри самый важный вопрос и задерживает дыхание, ожидая ответа врача. Луи делает то же самое.  
  
Доктор уверенно кивает.  
  
— Конечно. С ними будет немного тяжелее, если они родятся так рано, но наш инкубатор — один из лучших в стране, и в нем вырастают здоровые дети, которые рождают даже на еще меньшем сроке.  
  
Гарри наконец выдыхает воздух, который задерживает в себе долго, как и Луи. С новым притоком боли Гарри хватает Луи за руку и сжимает ее.  
  
Когда боль утихает, доктор Уолш смотрит Гарри в глаза и говорит:  
  
— Сара сейчас отвезет тебя в приватную комнату, подключит тебя к эмбриональному монитору, и, когда я подготовлю все для осмотра, я вернусь к тебе.  
  
— Хорошо, — Гарри глубоко вдыхает и нервно выдыхает.  
  
Доктор кладет ладонь на руку Гарри.  
  
— Попробуй расслабиться. Все под контролем.  
  
— Я попробую, — обещает он.  
  
Доктор Уолш выходит из палаты, и ее место занимают две медсестры. Они и Сара очищают животик Гарри, а после вывозят каталку к лифту. Луи и Найлу разрешают идти за ними, и почти сразу же Гарри доставляют в материнскую/отцовскую комнату.  
  
Гарри надевают больничный халат и подключают к монитору, когда к ним снова приходит доктор Уолш.  
  
— Давай посмотрим, как дела у малышей.  
  
Луи очень нервничает, и такие же чувства написаны у Гарри на лице, когда они оба наблюдают за доктором. Она хмурится, и от этого сердце Луи улетает куда-то в пятки. Луи слышит, как Гарри хнычет, и берет его за руку, сжимая.  
  
Доктор Уолш, оторвавшись от аппарата, сначала смотрит на Луи, а потом на Гарри.  
  
— Мне кажется, что у малышей какое-то недомогание. Их сердцебиение нерегулярное, и, должно быть, поэтому они не двигаются. Я хочу провести осмотр, но хочу предупредить, чтобы вы готовились к тому, что сегодня, быть может, нам придется срочно делать кесарево сечение.  
  
Луи почти забывает, что Найл тоже здесь, когда тот тихонько спрашивает:  
  
— Мне уйти?  
  
— Это как Гарри скажет, — по-доброму отвечает доктор.  
  
— Останься? — просит Гарри. — Пожалуйста?  
  
Найл быстро кивает.  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает он, оставаясь на своем месте у изголовья кровати Гарри.  
  
Доктор Уолш убирает простыни и одеяла к краю кровати и говорит Гарри лечь и раздвинуть ноги, чтобы она могла посмотреть, что происходит внутри. Затем она накрывает его до колен простыней, чтобы уважать личное пространство во время осмотра.  
  
Гарри морщится, чувствуя неудобство, и сжимает руку Луи сильнее. Луи не возражает. Он не может представить, через что Гарри приходится проходить.  
  
Доктор мотает головой, вынимая руки из-под простыни.  
  
— Гарри, ты расширен. Не думаю, что можно отступать в этом случае. Я не хочу рисковать и заставлять тебя рожать самого, когда малыши в таком состоянии. Думаю, нам нужно везти тебя в хирургию и делать кесарево.  
  
В ответ на это Гарри всхлипывает.  
  
— Вы уверены, что они будут в порядке так рано?  
  
— Я уверена, что у них на это хорошие шансы. Конечно, если мы их достанем скоро, — говорит доктор. Она смотрит на Луи, а потом на Найла. — Джентльмены, один из вас может пойти с Гарри, но только один.  
  
У Луи нет времени даже вдохнуть, когда Найл говорит:  
  
— Ты иди, Лу. А я позвоню всем и расскажу, что происходит.  
  
— Позвонишь моей маме и Джемме? — просит Гарри.  
  
— Они первые в моем списке, — отвечает Найл, держа телефон в руках. Он желает Гарри удачи, а после идет на поиски тихого местечка, где можно было бы позвонить.  
  
— С этим мы закончили, теперь будем готовить тебя к операции, — эти слова приводят медсестер в действие.  
  
Луи аккуратно уходит, дабы не мешать медсестрам подготавливать Гарри, и стоит один, молясь, чтобы с Гарри и малышами было все хорошо. Так и должно быть. Они прошли за последние шесть месяцев через слишком многое. Не может быть не хорошо.

  
  
* * *  
  
Через пятнадцать минут Луи отводят в операционную. Он уже не понимает, какое время суток на дворе, и его даже не волнует это. Все, что его волнует — Гарри, который лежит на столе посередине комнаты, через его грудь натянута простынь, и это закрывает Луи вид на то, что делает доктор Уолш и ее команда.  
  
Луи берет Гарри за руку, и тот поворачивает свои слезящиеся глаза.  
  
— Луи, если что-то случится…  
  
Луи обрывает Гарри, мотая головой.  
  
— Ничего не случится.  
  
— Как ты можешь быть уверен? — недоверчиво спрашивает Гарри, потому что это первый раз, когда Луи по-настоящему уверен.  
  
Луи в ответ пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я, правда, не знаю. Но мы должны мыслить позитивно, да? — он сжимает руку, надеясь, что это послужит как знак поддержки. Они оба напуганы, но Гарри не должен знать этого.  
  
— Хорошо, молодые люди, я думаю, мы готовы достать ваших детей, — объявляет доктор Уолш.  
  
Гарри сжимает руку Луи так крепко, что Луи думает, что его кости могут сломаться, но он не пытается ослабить хватку. Лишь бы это было тем, что нужно Гарри.  
  
— Ты чувствуешь это, Гарри? — спрашивает доктор Уолш, и Луи смотрит, как она кончиком скальпеля касается кожи живота Гарри.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Анестезия в действии. Готовы, джентльмены?  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри, и тот кивает. Луи кивает доктору от имени их обоих.  
  
Следующие несколько минут Луи не сводит глаз с Гарри, а после доктор Уолш объявляет:  
  
— У нас уже есть ребенок А. Это мальчик!  
  
Одна из медсестер немного опускает простынь, чтобы Луи и Гарри могли посмотреть на своего сына.  
  
Луи задерживает дыхание. Малыш такой крохотный. У него темные волосы и сморщенное лицо. Видимо, это он боец. Он хнычет и дергает кулачками, когда доктор Уолш отдает его медсестре, которая тут же уносит его из комнаты.  
  
— Он в порядке? Куда его забрали? — с беспокойством спрашивает Гарри. — Я не могу подержать его?  
  
— Его отнесли в инкубатор, чтобы проверить, — объясняет доктор. — Когда ты оправишься от операции, мы дадим тебе посмотреть на малышей.  
  
Медсестра, опускавшая простынь, поднимает ее снова.  
  
Луи и Гарри ждут всего несколько минут, когда доктор Уолш говорит:  
  
— И вот ребенок Б. это девочка!  
  
Когда простынь снова опускают, Гарри и Луи смотрят на свою дочь. Как и у ее брата, у нее темные волосы, а на лице написана злость оттого, что ее забрали из ее теплого и уютного домика. Она хнычет так же, как и ее брат, когда медсестра ее относит.  
  
— Ты скоро увидишь их, — обещает доктор. — Я просто закончу здесь.  
  
Гарри и Луи снова загораживают вид на работу доктора Уолш. Когда операция почти закончена, Гарри смотрит на Луи снова.  
  
— Поищи Найла? Скажи им, что малыши уже здесь?  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Конечно, — он уже почти убегает выполнять просьбу Гарри, но останавливается и говорит: — Ты молодец, Гарри.  
  
Гарри слабо улыбается, очевидно, устав от всего этого.  
  
— Спасибо, — он на секунду замолкает. — И спасибо, что остался со мной.  
  
— Я бы не хотел быть где-то еще.

  
  
* * *  
  
К тому времени, как Гарри привозят в палату после часа, проведенного в восстановительной комнате, прибывают Джемма и Лиам и сообщают, что Энн уже в пути. К счастью, она как раз была в Лондоне, чтобы навестить ее школьных друзей. Робину нужно ехать из Чешира, поэтому его придется ждать немного дольше.  
  
Медсестры перекладывают Гарри в кровать, оставляя наедине с друзьями и сестрой. Джемма садится так, чтобы взять Гарри за руку, а остальные становятся вокруг него.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Г? — спрашивает Джемма, хотя в ее голосе слышна очевидность ответа.  
  
— Немного напряженный и уставший, — отвечает Гарри. Будто что-то вспоминая, он подвигается, чтобы встать с кровати. — Они в порядке? С малышами все хорошо? Когда я их смогу увидеть?  
  
Найл, стоящий напротив Джеммы, кладет руку на плечо Гарри.  
  
— Они в порядке. Доктор была с ними, пока ты отходил от анестезии. Она сказала, что они маленькие и у них кое-какие проблемы, но это нормально. Доктор уточнила, что скоро придет проверить тебя, а потом разрешит тебе посмотреть на малышей.  
  
Гарри все еще нервничает, но ложится обратно на подушки.  
  
— Хей, Г? Знаешь, какое сегодня число? — вступает в разговор Лиам.  
  
Гарри мотает головой, но сейчас думает об этом, Луи тоже не помнит дату. Легко потерять счет дням, когда они все похожи.  
  
— Сегодня двадцать девятое февраля, — с теплой улыбкой говорит Лиам. — Это же к счастью, да? Родиться в такой день можно только раз в четыре года!  
  
Впервые со вчерашнего дня Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Кажется, это по-настоящему счастливый день. Что ты думаешь, Луи?  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Видимо, они на самом деле особенные, раз у них такой уникальный день рождения.  
  
Энн и доктор Уолш сталкиваются в дверях и заходят почти вместе. Доктор позволяет маме Гарри войти в палату первой.  
  
Энн сразу же садится рядом с Гарри, Джемма подвигается. Гарри сразу же начинает плакать, когда смотрит на маму. Насколько это возможно в данной ситуации, Энн обнимает Гарри.  
  
— Ох, малыш, все будет хорошо, — шепчет она.  
  
Доктор Уолш дает несколько минут Энн и Гарри для общения, беря в это время кардиограмму Гарри и проверяя, изменилось ли что-нибудь с ее последнего прихода.  
  
Отпустив Гарри, Энн спрашивает:  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, дорогой?  
  
Он отвечает ей почти так же, как и Джемме:  
  
— Нервничаю. Устал. Ох, и болит, — добавляет он. — Анестезия закончила действовать буквально пару минут назад.  
  
— Что насчет моих красивых внуков? — продолжает Энн.  
  
— Ты их еще не видела, откуда ты знаешь, что они красивые?  
  
— Это ваши с Луи дети, — говорит Энн. — Как они могут быть некрасивыми?  
  
Луи поворачивается к доктору Уолш, которая кладет кардиограмму Гарри на место.  
  
— Мы можем сходить и посмотреть на них, доктор?  
  
— Дайте нам с Гарри минутку, потом мы поговорим об этом, — отвечает доктор.  
  
Найл, Лиам и Джемма выходят из палаты, за ними идут Луи и Энн.  
  
— Подождите! — кричит Гарри, поворачивая взгляд на доктор Уолш. — Могут мама и Луи остаться?  
  
— Я буду проверять твой надрез и смотреть, так ли все внутри, как должно быть. Если ты будешь чувствовать себя комфортно в их присутствии, то пожалуйста, — отвечает она, явно имея привычку к тому, что пациенты после родов не хотят оставаться одни.  
  
— Останетесь? — спрашивает Гарри, смотря на Энн и Луи.  
  
— Конечно, сладкий, — уверяет его Энн.  
  
Луи тоже кивает.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Энн и Луи становятся у изголовья кровати, и доктор Уолш быстро и качественно делает то, что ей нужно. Закончив, она говорит:  
  
— Все выглядит замечательно. Шов в хорошей форме, и твое тело, как я вижу, отлично проходит послеродовой период.  
  
— То есть, я могу увидеть малышей? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Она кивает.  
  
— Тебе все еще нельзя никаких нагрузок, но да. Только ты и Луи можете зайти в инкубатор сейчас, а друзья и семья могут посмотреть снаружи. Идет?  
  
— Да, — голос Гарри звучит лучше, когда он понимает, что совсем скоро увидит своих малышей.  
  
— Я попрошу медсестру привезти тебе кресло, потом мы поедем с вами наверх, и я представлю вас доктору, который ответственный за ваших деток, — говорит доктор Уолш.  
  
— Спасибо, — растягивая звуки, говорит Гарри, — за все. Я очень рад, что вы были со мной этой ночью.  
  
Доктор широко улыбается.  
  
— Я тоже очень рада. Сейчас нужно достать тебе кресло.  
  
Луи выходит из палаты, чтобы рассказать всем о предстоящих планах, и, когда он заканчивает, в палате медсестра усаживает Гарри, и они все вместе едут к инкубатору.  
  
Когда они доезжают, доктор Уолш подводит Найла, Лиама, Джемму и Энн к окну, где они смогут увидеть новорожденных, а потом заводит Луи и Гарри внутрь к молодому доктору, которая присматривает за малышами.  
  
— Доктор Годдард? — говорит доктор Уолш, и молодая девушка поднимает взгляд. — Хочу вам представить Гарри Стайлса и Луи Томлинсона.  
  
— Папа малыша Стайлса и малышки Стайлс? Папы? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Папы, — отвечает Луи так быстро, что Гарри не успевает даже открыть рот.  
  
— Я думаю, что вы очень хотите увидеть, как у них дела, — тепло улыбается доктор Годдард.  
  
— Оставляю вас в надежных руках, молодые люди, — говорит доктор Уолш. — Я приду к вам через некоторое время, но, если что, не стесняйтесь звать меня.  
  
Луи благодарит доктора, и она уходит к другим пациентам.  
  
— Идемте сюда, — ведет их доктор Годдард между маленькими рядами маленьких кроваток, некоторые из них пустуют. Луи идет за доктором, а медсестра, которая катит Гарри, идет за ним.  
  
Луи кажется, что проходит вечность, пока они добираются до двух соседних кроваток. В одной из них лежит крохотный ребенок в синей шапочке, в другой — такой же, но в розовой шапочке. Они оба подключены к каким-то аппаратам, что немного пугающе, но вообще они выглядят хорошо.  
  
— Они в порядке? — спрашивает Гарри, смотря на доктора.  
  
Она кивает.  
  
— Они маленькие, каждый по три фунта, и им нужна некоторая помощь с дыханием, но в целом, они в отличной форме для тридцатинедельных малышей.  
  
— Мы можем их подержать? — в голосе Гарри слышна надежда.  
  
Доктор улыбается и кивает.  
  
— Да. Как вы видите, им нужны некоторые трубки, но им не помешает и время с папочками. Будет даже еще лучше, если вы прижмете их к своей коже. Для них это лучший источник тепла.  
  
Медсестра, ответственная за кресло Гарри, подкатывает его ближе к кроватке, где лежит сын Луи и Гарри. Оказываясь ближе, Гарри протягивает палец, проводя пальцем по щеке мальчика.  
  
— Привет, малыш.  
  
Луи видит слезы в уголках глаз Гарри. Хотя в его глазах они тоже есть.  
  
С помощью Луи Гарри снимает верх халата, и доктор дает ему в руки малыша в руки, поправляя трубки, одна из которых помогает ему дышать, а другая контролирует сердцебиение. Луи присаживается возле Гарри так, что его глаза оказываются на одном уровне с новорожденным.  
  
Гарри не сводит глаз с лица ребенка, а Луи не сводит глаз с Гарри, который держит своего сына впервые. Это замечательная картина.  
  
— Он красивый, — говорит медсестра из-за спины Гарри. — У него есть имя?  
  
Гарри поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Луи.  
  
— Ты думал о чем-нибудь? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Кивая, Гарри признается:  
  
— Да.  
  
Луи мягко улыбается.  
  
— И что же это?  
  
— Я думал об этих именах еще до того, как ты переехал, — слова Гарри звучат как предупреждение. Луи считает, что это как бы знак, что имена не имеют ничего общего с ним самим.  
  
— Звучит честно, — говорит Луи. — Я не был с тобой, когда должен был быть.  
  
— Но сейчас ты здесь.  
  
— Я знаю, что мне понравятся любые имена, какие ты выберешь, — на полном серьезе отвечает Луи. — Поэтому не тяни кота за хвост, пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри нервно сглатывает.  
  
— Джеймс Десмонд. Джеймс в честь Найла и Лиама, а Десмонд — в честь моего отца. Я думаю, мы можем называть его Джейми.  
  
— Джеймс в честь Найла и Лиама? — Луи не понимает, как это связано.  
  
— Найл Джеймс и Лиам Джеймс, — объясняет Гарри, восстанавливая еще одну маленькую частицу в памяти Луи.  
  
Ухмыльнувшись, Луи отвечает:  
  
— Идеально! — он проводит пальцем по маленькой ручке ребенка. — Привет, Джейми.  
  
Джейми поворачивает свой взгляд в сторону Луи. Из своего опыта Луи знает, что ребенок не может фокусировать свой взгляд на чем-то, но понятно, что Джейми узнает голос Луи.  
  
— Хочешь подержать его? — предлагает Гарри.  
  
Луи немного стесняется, но все же кивает и становится прямо.  
  
— Мне тоже его к коже прижимать? — спрашивает Луи у доктора.  
  
Доктор кивает, поэтому Луи берет ближайший стул, снимает свой свитер и садится.  
  
Доктор Годдард забирает Джейми у Гарри и аккуратно кладет его в руки Луи. Луи чувствует, как его накрывает волна любви, когда он держит мальчика в первый раз.  
  
— Он замечательный, — говорит Луи, смотря на Гарри, — очень-очень замечательный.  
  
Через несколько минут общения с Джейми, доктор спрашивает:  
  
— Уступите черед молодой леди?  
  
Гарри и Луи одновременно кивают, доктор забирает Джейми у Луи, кладя в свою кроватку. Снова поправляя все трубки, она поворачивается к соседней кроватке.  
  
Медсестра Гарри подвозит коляску к кроватке, и доктор Годдард делает то же самое, что и с Джейми: передает их дочь Гарри на грудь, удостоверяясь, что все оборудование на месте.  
  
Луи снова присаживается, чтобы получше видеть маленькую девочку.  
  
— Такая же красивая, как и ее брат.  
  
— Кажется, она еще меньше, — с беспокойством отмечает Гарри. Он держит ее, будто она сделана из хрупкого стекла.  
  
— Она в порядке, — говорит доктор. — Ей просто нужно набрать немного веса. Им обоим нужно.  
  
Луи касается пальцем щеки новорожденной.  
  
— Она будет боксером. Все эти толкания…  
  
Гарри хихикает.  
  
— Вот уж правда.  
  
— Итак, какое имя ты придумал для нашего игрока в футбол? — говорит Луи, привлекая этим внимание девочки, которая поворачивает взгляд в его сторону. Луи улыбается ей. — Привет, сладкая. Привет.  
  
Гарри на секунду останавливается, а после отвечает:  
  
— Анабель Робин, в честь мамы и Робина.  
  
— Имя такое же прекрасное, как и она сама, — одобряет Луи, добавляя: — А как сокращенно? Энн? Энни?  
  
— Вообще, я думал насчет Эллы, — говорит Гарри. — Как тебе?  
  
— Джейми и Элла, — Луи пробует имена. — Думаю, это звучит идеально.  
  
— Как ты хочешь, чтобы они тебя называли? — задает вопрос Гарри.  
  
На самом деле, они никогда не обсуждали эту тему. Они думали, что у них будет куча времени на это. Однако Луи думал об этом.  
  
— Я надеюсь, что ты не будешь против, если они будут называть меня «папа».  
  
Гарри ухмыляется.  
  
— Ты так и говорил, когда мы еще раньше обсуждали детей.  
  
— Правда? — спрашивает Луи, хотя он не должен быть удивлен тому, что они обсуждали это, учитывая, как сильно Луи любит детей, да и Гарри, в общем-то, тоже.  
  
Кивая, Гарри говорит:  
  
— Ты говорил, что хочешь быть «папой», а я должен быть «папочкой».  
  
— Тогда так и будет, — соглашается Луи. Он смотрит на их новорожденную дочь. — Привет, Элла.  
  
— Хочешь побыть немного с папой? — спрашивает Гарри малышку.  
  
Когда Элла вздыхает, Гарри принимает это за положительный ответ, и доктор Годдард передает девочку в руки Луи.  
  
— Наши семья и друзья снаружи, — говорит Гарри доктору, пока Луи держит дочь. — Они надеются увидеть малышей.  
  
— Трудно будет подвезти кроватки к окошку, пока дети прикреплены к аппаратам, но если они очень хотят, то я позволяю нарушить правила, но только на минуточку, — отвечает доктор Годдард.  
  
Медсестра Гарри идет в коридор, чтобы позвать всю команду ожидающих, а в это время врач дает Джейми Гарри на руки.  
  
Меньше чем через минуту Энн, Джемма, Найл и Лиам знакомятся с малышами, и вся встреча наполнена любовью.  
  
Держа малышку на руках, Луи смотрит на счастливые лица людей, которым не терпится узнать малышей поближе и заботиться о них. Может, они и маленькие, но Джейми и Элла невероятно удачливы, потому что у них в жизни есть такие замечательные люди. И, даже если Луи забыл, как познакомился со всеми ними, он тоже счастлив, что они есть в его жизни.

 

 **НARRY**  
  
Все в конечном итоге разъезжаются. Энн и Джемма в отель, чтобы провести время вместе, Лиам и Найл в свои дома, а Луи — в их с Гарри общий дом, чтобы поспать.  
  
Гарри никогда еще в своей жизни так не уставал. Он не уставал так после тура One Direction, даже после аварии, которая перевернула его жизнь с ног на голову. Но, несмотря на это, он не мог уснуть.  
  
Он крутится настолько сильно, насколько шрам на его животе позволяет, около часа, а после сдается и потихоньку встает с кровати. Он шипит от боли в нижней части живота, но доктор говорит, что полезно пытаться ходить, но не слишком далеко и слишком быстро.  
  
И, разумеется, Гарри медленно и осторожно идет к инкубатору, несмотря на настойчивую потребность снова увидеть Джейми и Эллу как можно быстрее.  
  
Доктор Годдард все еще на месте, когда Гарри останавливается у входа в инкубатор, чтобы спросить, можно ли снова посмотреть на своих малышей. Она тепло приветствует его и говорит, что он желанный гость в любое время. Доктор знакомит Гарри с медсестрой Мэгги. Мэгги ставит стул между кроватками детей и подает Гарри в руки Эллу, так как ее бокс стоит ближе всего. Она извиняется и уходит к другим малышам, давая Гарри первое личное время с его детьми.  
  
Элла очень легкая, буквально как пушинка. Ее глазки закрыты, маленькие кулачки лежат под подбородком, а от дыхательной трубки ее грудь поднимается и опускается. На голове девочки желтая шапочка. Гарри считает, что у нее нос Луи, несмотря на то, что рассмотреть это в силу её размера почти невозможно.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, он поворачивается к кроватки, в которой лежит Джейми. Как и у его сестры, у Джейми имеется дыхательная трубка, хоть шапочка, держащая его голову в теплоте, бледно-зеленая. Гарри оценивает новые шапочки детей, а после наклоняется ближе к Джейми, чтобы посмотреть на его носик. Определенно, Луи.  
  
Когда Гарри смотрит на мальчика, Джейми просыпается и сморщивает свое личико, извиваясь маленьким телом так, насколько позволяет оборудование. Гарри зовет Мэгги, и она тут же подходит к ним.  
  
— Кажется, его дыхательная трубка находится в не очень удобном положении, — объясняет она, поправляя оборудование.  
  
— Ему больно? — с беспокойством спрашивает Гарри, пытаясь не разбудить спящую Эллу.  
  
Некоторое время Мэгги не отвечает, но, как только Джейми заметно расслабляется, она терпеливо говорит:  
  
— Я думаю, совсем немного. Теперь с ним все в порядке, — добавляет она, умело проверяя трубочки Эллы, не забирая ее из рук Гарри, а после снова оставляет его с детьми наедине.  
  
Гарри нежно улыбается, наклоняется и прижимается ртом как можно ближе к ушкам Эллы, тихо шепча:  
  
— Мне так жаль.  
  
Выпрямившись, он наклоняется в сторону, где лежит Джейми и повторяет ранее сказанное. — Очень, очень жаль.  
  
— За что тебе жаль? — спрашивает позади мягкий голос, заставляя его подпрыгнуть. Вместе с ним немного подпрыгивает и Элла, отчего Гарри тут же замирает на несколько секунд, давая ей успокоиться,а после поворачивается и замечает стоящего в дверях застенчивого Луи. Он переоделся, его волосы влажные, и мешки под глазами ярко контрастируют с его бледными щеками.  
  
— Луи?  
  
— Я не смог уснуть, — объясняет он. — Не тогда, когда вы здесь. За что тебе жаль?  
  
Гарри чувствует, как по шее к щекам течет жар, дыхание сбивается. Наконец, он шепчет:  
  
— За то, что не удержал их дольше во мне.  
  
Луи подходит ближе и опускается на колени прямо перед Гарри, как и во время их первого визита в инкубатор. Он кладет руку на предплечье Гарри и ничего не говорит, пока Гарри не смотрит ему в глаза. Низким голосом Луи заявляет:  
  
— Это не твоя вина.  
  
Гарри изо всех сил пытается не расплакаться, но несколько всхлипов выходят из его груди, а после и несколько слез стекают по щекам.  
  
— Это не твоя вина, — тверже повторяет Луи, приподнимая брови, будто спрашивая у Гарри, понял ли он смысл сказанного.  
  
— Посмотри на них, Луи, — говорит Гарри, не соглашаясь. — Они весят меньше трех фунтов, не могут сами дышать, и я не могу держать их без всех этих трубочек.  
  
— Доктор сказала, что с ними будет все в порядке, — напоминает Луи. — Просто нужно немного времени.  
  
— Но что, если это из-за меня? — Гарри настаивает на своей вине. — Что, если это из-за моих болезней?  
  
— Не ты ли мне говорил, что доктор сказала, что это не влияет на малышей? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Гарри, перестань винить себя, — настаивает Луи, — это им не поможет.  
  
— Но-  
  
Луи резко мотает головой.  
  
— Но ничего. Перестань.  
  
Гарри глубоко вдыхает, а после несмело кивает.  
  
С удовлетворенной улыбкой Луи сжимает руку Гарри и встает, зевая и потирая поясницу. Он подходит к Мэгги и тихонько, чтобы Гарри не слышал, что-то говорит ей. Она идет за Луи и останавливается у кроватки Джейми, и Гарри думает, что Луи попросил, чтобы ему дали подержать его сына.  
  
Мэгги ставит второй парный стул в палате, и Луи подвигает его, чтобы сидеть напротив Гарри. Медсестра дает ему в руки мальчика.  
  
Несколько минут они сидят в тишине, прижимая к себе спящих малышей.  
  
— Они на самом деле красивые, — шепчет Луи.  
  
Гарри переводит взгляд с Эллы на Джейми, а после — на Луи и мягко улыбается.  
  
— Да. Крохотные сокровища, как сказала моя мама. Кстати говоря, ты позвонил своей маме?  
  
Луи мотает головой.  
  
— Думаю, я позвоню ей, но не сейчас. Я пока еще не готов делиться с ней такого рода новостями. Не после того, как она соврала мне.  
  
Гарри понимающе кивает.  
  
— Это имеет смысл. Но вообще, я не возражаю, чтобы она знала. Это ведь и ее внуки.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Не за что.  
  
— Ты проделал такую замечательную работу, Гарри, — продолжает говорить Луи шепотом. — Ты прошел через все это. Я знаю, что это было нелегко. И знаю, что я не сделал это проще.  
  
— Как я уже говорил, ты сейчас здесь, — заявляет Гарри, тоже шепча. — И это все, что имеет значение.  
  
Луи слегка улыбается.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Пару секунд Гарри раздумывает, а после вздыхает.  
  
— Все еще вымотан. Все еще болит.  
  
Луи кивает и переводит взгляд на Мэгги. Гарри наблюдает, как Луи тихо с ней о чем-то разговаривает, — в этом Луи всегда был хорош, даже с людьми, которых он не очень знает, — и девушка возвращается туда, где сидит Гарри с детьми.  
  
— Можете помочь нам уложить их обратно? — просит Луи.  
  
— Луи, — начинает протестовать Гарри. Он не хочет класть Эллу обратно. Не сейчас.  
  
— Гарри, — прерывает его Луи, — ты родил двух малышей меньше суток назад. Тебе нужен отдых.  
  
Гарри не хочет соглашаться, но Луи прав. Гарри тяжело вздыхает и коротко кивает.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Вы можете вернуться в любое время, — вмешивается Мэгги. — Отдохните немного, а утром снова придете к ним. То есть, ближе к обеду.  
  
Гарри забывает, который сейчас час. Учитывая недавние стрессовые роды, неудивительно, что он как выжатый лимон. Гарри отдает Эллу Мэгги, и девушка нежно забирает малышку из рук. То же самое она делает с Джейми, и вскоре оба ребенка лежат в своих теплых кроватках. В это же время Луи становится около Гарри, чтобы помочь ему подняться.  
  
— Давай я отведу тебя в кровать.  
  
Гарри позволяет Луи помочь ему встать и убеждает, что он в силах ходить самостоятельно. Несмотря на уверенность Гарри, Луи идет совсем близко к нему до палаты. Дойдя туда, он помогает Гарри лечь в кровать, расправляет простыню и накрывает его одеялом.  
  
— Как думаешь, сможешь поспать? — спрашивает Луи, пока Гарри пытается найти для себя удобное положение.  
  
— Надеюсь, — Гарри не знает, дадут ли его непрекращающиеся мысли ему поспать. — Я все еще… в шоке. Я не ждал их в ближайшие два месяца.  
  
— Я знаю, но они в порядке, — напоминает Луи, — они в хороших руках.  
  
— Я знаю, — повторяет Гарри слова Луи. — Но что, если что-то случится с ними из-за того, что они родились так рано? Вдруг у них будут какие-то задержки?  
  
— Тогда мы справимся с этим, — уверенно отвечает Луи. — Проблемы нужно решать по мере их поступления.  
  
Гарри кивает. Это его дети, и он не хочет, чтобы им пришлось тяжело. Однако все будет довольно сложно, так как это дети двух всемирно известных участников бойз-бенда.  
  
Рука на его плече вытягивает Гарри из потока мыслей.  
  
— По мере поступления, — повторяет Луи. — Тебе нужно поспать.  
  
— А ты поспал, пока был дома?  
  
Луи мотает головой.  
  
— Я пытался, но мой мозг не хотел отключаться.  
  
— Поезжай домой. Тебе тоже надо спать.  
  
— Я буду, но не дома, — заявляет Луи. — Я схожу и узнаю, есть ли у них кровать, которую я могу использовать. Хочу быть здесь, если я вдруг понадоблюсь тебе или малышам.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно делать это, — слабо протестует Гарри. Он не хочет признавать этого, но ему нравится идея Луи.  
  
Рука Луи сжимает предплечье Гарри.  
  
— Я хочу. А теперь попробуй отдохнуть.  
  
Гарри наклоняется, чтобы подтянуть одеяло повыше, и закрывает глаза. Он делает несколько дыхательных упражнений, чтобы тело отдыхало, и представляет, что он лежит дома в своей кровати, Луи рядом с ним, и двое здоровых малышей спят в детской комнате этажом ниже.  
  
Слабо Гарри слышит скрип колес в коридоре и понимает, что Луи нашел больничную кровать, чтобы спать. Гарри безмерно благодарен персоналу больницы за то, что они предоставили Луи возможность остаться.  
  
Гарри пытается открыть глаза, но не может. Он лишь откидывается на подушки и засыпает.  
  
Он чувствует свет в комнате и слышит, как Луи залезает на каталку. После этого Гарри ничего не соображает и проваливается в долгожданный и заслуженный сон.

  
**LOUIS**

  
  
— Как вы думаете, когда они уже смогут поехать домой? — спрашивает Луи доктор Годдард. Он держит на руках Эллу, а Гарри — Джейми.  
  
Уже официально март, когда малышам день отроду (тридцать часов, если быть точным). Гарри и Луи уже нормально поспали и позавтракали, а теперь проводят время с детьми. С минуты на минуту должны приехать их семья и друзья, поэтому сейчас Гарри и Луи пытаются узнать всю информацию о прогнозах врачей.  
  
— Что ж, — начинает доктор. — Насколько я осведомлена, вы знаете, что Элла и Джейми родились на тридцатой неделе. На этом сроке дети обычно развиваются хорошо, хотя бывают и некоторые проблемы. К настоящему времени ни у одного из них нет ничего плохого и, будем надеяться, не будет.  
  
Гарри и Луи с облегчением выдыхают. Когда Луи смотрит на Гарри, он хочет, чтобы Гарри почувствовал, что все будет хорошо, что малыши будут в порядке.  
  
Доктор продолжает:  
  
— Обычно я говорю родителям, чтобы они ждали, что малышей можно будет забирать домой примерно тогда, когда должен был быть их срок. В вашем случае это десятое мая.  
  
Луи в голове делает некоторые вычисления. Еще два месяца.  
  
— Это долго, — комментирует он. — Им правда нужно быть здесь столько?  
  
— Вообще, перед тем, как выпустить их, они должны научиться делать некоторые вещи, — объясняет доктор. — Они должны самостоятельно дышать, пить из бутылочки, регулировать температуру тела и набрать вес около пяти фунтов.  
  
Луи и Гарри одновременно кивают.  
  
— Что нужно делать нам? — интересуется Гарри.  
  
Доктор Годдард улыбается.  
  
— Любить их. Развлекать их. Вы будете помогать им учиться кушать, и, несмотря на то, что они такие маленькие, понимать, что вы здесь. Они будут использовать вашу силу, чтобы пройти через все эти испытания.  
  
— Думаю, мы сможем, — подтверждает Луи, улыбаясь Гарри.  
  
Гарри не выглядит таким уверенным, как Луи, но все равно улыбается. Даже если все, что он понимает в этот момент, — то, что четверо из них — он, Луи, Джейми и Элла — будут проходить через это вместе, это шаг в верном направлении.

  
  
* * *

  
  
— Почему она не берет ее? — спрашивает Луи доктора Годдард.  
  
Он сидит на стуле в инкубаторе с Эллой на руках. На другом стуле сидит Гарри с Джейми. Последние несколько дней они работают над тем, чтобы их четырехнедельные малыши отвыкали от капельницы и привыкали к бутылочке.  
  
Джейми уже понял, как кушать из бутылочки, и делает это, как чемпион. А Элла еще не научилась.  
  
— Продолжайте пытаться, — подбадривает его доктор. — Она сделает это. Просто ей нужно немного больше времени, чем ее брату.  
  
И такое они наблюдали во многих вещах — Элла слегка позади Джейми. Он первый смог побыть без кислородной маски, первый набрал вес и первый выздоровел после инфекции, которую они успели подхватить.  
  
Луи снова подносит бутылочку ко рту Эллы, слегка нажимая кончиком соски на губки девочки. Однако у Эллы свои намерения, и она отказывается от бутылочки.  
  
— Давай же, сладкая моя, — нежно говорит Луи. — Ты сможешь, — он снова пытается предложить ей бутылочку, но она наотрез отказывается. Луи смотрит на Джейми, который активно кушает из бутылочки. — Как он?  
  
Гарри мягко улыбается.  
  
— Замечательно.  
  
— У нее получится, — повторяет доктор Годдард. — Не сдавайтесь.  
  
Луи смотрит на маленькое и милое личико Эллы.  
  
— Ни за что.  
  
Девочка невинно смотрит на Луи. Быть может, она сталкивается с проблемами, но она знает своих папочку и папу. Она никогда не хнычет, если кто-то из них держит ее на руках. И из-за этого, ни Гарри, ни Луи не могут вдоволь подержать ее или ее брата.  
  
Гарри убежден, что оба ребенка похожи на Луи, но Луи в них видит много от Гарри. Не только зеленые глаза, которые у них, судя по всему, но и их поведение. Гарри — самый решительный человек, которого Луи знает, и он уверен, что именно поэтому Джейми и Элла не сдаются в своей борьбе.  
  
Луи снова пытается дать Элле бутылочку — вероятно, смесь уже остыла. Девочка морщит свое маленькое личико, а после приоткрывает губки и позволяет Луи просунут кончик соски внутрь. Она немного привыкает к этому ощущению, а потом начинает медленно посасывать.  
  
— Гарри! — Луи шепчет, но почти переходит на крик. — Смотри!  
  
Гарри поворачивает свой взгляд на Луи и радостно улыбается, когда видит, как его дочурка пьет из бутылочки.  
  
— Это прекрасно, — шепчет он. — Ты сделал это.  
  
— Нет, это все она, — скромно отвечает Луи.  
  
— Отличная работа, Луи, — хвалит его доктор Годдард. — Дай ей немного попить, а потом дождись отрыжки.  
  
Элла выпивает половину бутылочки, а Джейми — две третьих, но доктор убеждает Луи и Гарри, что у Эллы для начала это очень хорошо, а Джейми замечательно прогрессирует.  
  
Как только малышей укладывают в кроватки для сна, Луи и Гарри идут в соседнюю палату, где они оставили свои вещи.  
  
Гарри уже давно выписался из больницы — через неделю после родов, — но они с Луи большинство времени проводят в инкубаторе с детьми, помогая им и убеждаясь, что Джейми и Элла знают их. Доктор Годдард говорит, что для них очень важно развиваться вместе с папами.  
  
Как только они заходят в палату, Гарри сразу же садится на стул.  
  
— Устал? — спрашивает Луи, садясь рядом с парнем.  
  
— Более чем, — отвечает Гарри. — А ведь они еще даже не дома.  
  
— Ты постоянно волнуешься за них, — отмечает Луи. — Это выматывает.  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Они все еще такие крохотные. Плюс, они иногда забывают дышать. Элла только сейчас научилась пить из бутылочки.  
  
— Но с каждым днем малыши становятся все лучше, — утверждает Луи. — Доктор Годдард тоже говорит, что с ними все хорошо, а она уж точно знает.  
  
Вздыхая, Гарри кивает.  
  
— Я знаю, просто…  
  
Луи тоже кивает.  
  
— Я понимаю.  
  
Они сидят в тишине некоторое время. Луи прикрывает глаза на пару секунд, а потом открывает и смотрит на Гарри.  
  
Глаза Гарри закрыты. Его кожа бледная, под глазами мешки. Луи знает, что Гарри очень мало спит, да и он сам тоже. Их друзья и семья — ладно, семья Гарри — напоминают им, что они должны пользоваться тем, что малыши еще не дома. Как только они приедут, поспать будет совсем невозможно.  
  
Но на самом деле, тяжело спать, когда знаешь, что твои дети в таком состоянии.  
  
Они с Гарри провели большое количество времени, читая про недоношенных детей, отчего теперь в мозгу Луи плавает куча информации, хотя он знает, что с Гарри то же самое. И поэтому отдохнуть им очень тяжело.  
  
Гарри, должно быть, чувствует взгляд Луи на себе. Он мягко улыбается, открывает глаза и смотрит на парня.  
  
От этой улыбки Луи чувствует что-то разливающееся внутри. Он не знает, что это, но это теплое и приятное, то, чего он никогда раньше не чувствовал. Или, как минимум, не помнит, чтобы чувствовал.  
  
Видимо, взгляд на его лице странный, потому что Гарри морщит лицо и спрашивает:  
  
— Что?  
  
Луи улыбается и мотает головой.  
  
— Нет, ничего.  
  
Гарри тоже мотает головой.  
  
— Нет, прекрати. Что такое? Ты что-то вспомнил?  
  
Луи нравится то, что Гарри продолжает задавать этот вопрос, даже после месяцев отрицательных ответов каждый раз.  
  
— Типа того, — отвечает Луи. — Но не в том смысле, как ты думаешь.  
  
Гарри снова мотает головой.  
  
— А в каком же?  
  
Луи нужен момент, чтобы собрать мысли в кучу и подобрать нужные слова, чтобы выразить свои чувства. В конце концов, он глубоко вдыхает и медленно говорит:  
  
— Я вспомнил, что никогда не чувствовал того, что чувствую прямо сейчас.  
  
— И что ты чувствуешь сейчас? — интересуется Гарри, обращая все внимание на Луи.  
  
Луи вдыхает и выдыхает.  
  
— Комфорт. Счастье.  
  
На лице Гарри появляется непонимание.  
  
— Ты никогда не чувствовал себя так комфортно или счастливо с кем-то? Мне тяжеловато поверить в это. Ты и твоя семья всегда были близки… Ну, до того, как ты открылся. И когда-то ты мне сказал, что Ханна не была просто твоей девушкой, а еще и лучшим другом.  
  
Луи начинает чувствовать себя, как кукла с качающейся головой.  
  
— Это не то. Не то, что я чувствую здесь. С… тобой.  
  
Луи замечает, как по шее Гарри к щекам приливает румянец.  
  
— Правда? — визжит Гарри. Он прочищает горло и пытается говорит более нормальным голосом: — Правда?  
  
— Правда, — отвечает Луи. — Я не хотел бы быть где-то еще, кроме как здесь с тобой и нашими детьми, заботиться о них. Не представляю, могу ли быть счастливее, чем сейчас.  
  
Несмотря на свою усталость и удивление, Гарри улыбается от уха до уха. Но он ничего не говорит, видимо, от этого заявления Гарри теряет дар речи.  
  
Когда Гарри продолжает молчать, Луи спрашивает:  
  
— О чем ты думаешь?  
  
Гарри звучно вдыхает и выдыхает. Луи думает, что Гарри пытается сосредоточиться, так происходило с того момента, как Луи переехал. Луи знает, что Гарри нужно время, чтобы собраться. Через несколько секунд Гарри говорит:  
  
— Я ждал этих слов, с сентября.  
  
Луи улыбается.  
  
— Прости, что это было так долго.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами и мягко улыбается.  
  
— Но я же дождался, да?  
  
Луи отвечает кивком и улыбается.  
  
Гарри зевает, разрушая эту атмосферу, и парни оба смеются.  
  
— Пока малыши спят, тебе тоже нужно прилечь, — предлагает Луи то, что говорил уже столько раз с момента рождения Джейми и Эллы.  
  
Гарри вздыхает.  
  
— Ты прав, — он встает со стула и садится на одну из кроватей, стоящих в палате. Сняв обувь он ложится под одеяло на кровати, которая ближе к окну, а потом смотрит на Луи.  
  
— Тебе тоже нужно поспать.  
  
Зевота Гарри заразительная — Луи тоже зевает.  
  
— Думаю, я так и сделаю.  
  
Луи подходит к другой кровати, но, все еще чувствуя бурный прилив эмоций, решает подойти к кровати Гарри.  
  
Гарри удивленно смотрит на него.  
  
— Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь к тебе? — скромно спрашивает Луи.  
  
В ответ Гарри подвигается к другой стороне кровати, оставляя место, чтобы Луи лег рядом. Недолго думая, Луи обнимает Гарри. В Гарри растет желание. Это первый раз, когда они по-настоящему близки, с тех пор, как Луи проснулся, не помня последних пять лет своей жизни.  
  
— Я тоже чувствую это, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
— Что? — шепчет Луи в ответ.  
  
— Комфорт. Счастье.  
  
Луи улыбается в плечо Гарри.  
  
— Я рад.  
  
— Сладких снов, Луи.  
  
Желание Гарри — приказ для Луи.

  
  
**HARRY**  
  
В воздухе царит весна, когда Гарри и Луи едут в больницу. Май только что начался, воздух теплый, и в нем витает запах цветов, рассаженных в горшках у входа в здание.  
  
Они, как всегда, останавливаются у регистрации, записываются, приветствуя администратора по имени Хелен. Когда она дает им их пропуска, они берут друг друга за руки и идут к лифту, который довозит их до инкубатора, где лежат их девятинедельные малыши.  
  
Когда они заходят в палату, доктор Годдард уже там. Она ухаживает за одним из новых детей, маленькой девочкой, по имени Шарлотта. Доктор поднимает взгляд и улыбается Гарри и Луи, когда они подходят к кроваткам своих детей.  
  
Джейми уже не спит. Он подключен только к одному монитору, который контролирует его дыхание. Если мальчик перестает дышать, то раздается звук. Учитывая, что это небольшое устройство, Гарри с легкостью берет Джейми на руки.  
  
— Доброе утро, Джейми-жучок.  
  
Джейми доверчиво смотрит на Гарри, узнавая в нем своего папочку.  
  
— А эта красавица еще спит, — говорит Луи, глядя на Эллу. Она тоже подключена только к дыхательному монитору. Оба малыша хорошо кушают и уже некоторое время дышат самостоятельно.  
  
Гарри смотрит на их маленькую девочку и улыбается, замечая, как ее крохотные ручки и ножки начинают двигаться — знак того, что она просыпается.  
  
— Уже нет.  
  
Когда Элла открывает глаза и начинает хныкать, Луи сразу же берет ее на руки.  
  
— Элла-Белль, солнышко. Не надо плакать.  
  
Почти моментально Элла затихает на руках у папы.  
  
— Вот и отлично, — воркует Луи. — Доброе утро, принцесса.  
  
Тут же появляется доктор Годдард, улыбаясь молодым папам.  
  
— Доброе утро, Гарри и Луи.  
  
— Доброе утро, — хором отвечают они.  
  
— У меня для вас хорошие новости, — говорит она им.  
  
— Да? — любопытно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Да, — продолжает доктор. — Я считаю, что мсье Джейми и мадемуазель Элла готовы ехать домой.  
  
— Правда? — спрашивает Луи, широко открыв глаза, но пытаясь держать свои эмоции в себе.  
  
— Да. Они хорошо кушают, вес обоих перевалил за пять фунтов, дыхательные мониторы нужны не так часто, поэтому, думаю, вы сможете использовать их и дома.  
  
Гарри не может сдержать свою улыбку и, когда он смотрит на Луи, замечает, что тот тоже буквально светится. Они ждали эту новость неделями.  
  
— Когда мы можем их забрать? — интересуется Гарри.  
  
Доктор Годдард отвечает:  
  
— Предполагаю, что до завтрашнего утра ничего не изменится, поэтому буду готовить их к завтрашней выписке.  
  
— Это потрясающие новости! — восклицает Луи. — Спасибо Вам, доктор Годдард.  
  
— Вы, ребята, сыграли огромную роль в том, что они могут вернуться домой за неделю до их первоначального срока. Вы проводите здесь каждый день, заботитесь о них с самого начала. А это именно то, что нужно недоношенным малышам: много любви и поддержки.  
  
Гарри улыбается ей, потом Джейми и Элле.  
  
— Мы хотим быть только с этими двумя крохами.  
  
— Поздравляю, семья, — говорит доктор Годдард.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Гарри с огромной искренностью в сердце.  
  
Джейми начинает ерзать в руках Гарри, и Гарри знает, чего он хочет. Элла, услышав хныканье брата, поддерживает его. Время завтрака!  
  
— Я принесу ваши бутылочки, — предлагает доктор Годдард.  
  
Гарри и Луи садятся в кресла с малышами на руках. Джейми и Элла успокаиваются, как только соски касаются их губ.  
  
Когда Джейми уже, кажется, наедается, Гарри смотрит на Луи.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что они уже едут домой.  
  
— Наконец-то, — отвечает Луи.  
  
В тишине они докармливают смесь малышам. Элла кушает немного дольше, чем Джейми, — она успевает еще немного поиграть, — но они оба полностью выпивают содержимое своих бутылочек.  
  
Покормив детей, Гарри и Луи укладывают их спать. Элла очень быстро засыпает, и Джейми от нее не отстает.  
  
Луи нежно проводит пальцем по щеке Эллы, Гарри подходит к нему.  
  
— Нам нужно идти. У нас много дел сегодня.  
  
Луи поднимает взгляд с Эллы на Гарри.  
  
— Да?  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Мы должны позвонить моей маме, Джемме, Найлу и Лиаму и сказать, что Элла и Джейми едут домой. Они захотят увидеть это. И нам надо убедиться, что у нас есть все для приезда малышей.  
  
— Это значит, что мы пойдем по магазинам?  
  
Гарри удивленно поднимает брови.  
  
— Ты не помнишь, как ты любил шоппинг?  
  
— Я всегда любил его, — отвечает Луи. — Думаю, я люблю его и после того, как сформировались One Direction.  
  
— Верно.  
  
Плохо то, что память Луи должна вернуться неизвестно когда.  
  
Луи берет Гарри за руку и сжимает ее.  
  
— Тогда пойдем. Чем быстрее мы подготовимся, тем быстрее сможем их забрать.  
  
— Хорошо. Пойдем.

  
  
* * *  
  
Малыши уверенно приветствуют их первых гостей. Несмотря на то, что за свои девять недель жизни на земле они видели немного людей, они быстро к ним привыкают. Малыши начинают хныкать только когда им нужно кушать или менять подгузники.  
  
С наступлением сумерек бабушка, дедушки, тетя и дяди Джейми и Эллы уходят с обещанием прийти завтра и помочь, как смогут. Хотя Гарри понимает, что это просто причина, чтобы снова увидеть малышей и понянчиться с ними.  
  
Гарри и Луи кормят Джейми и Эллу, меняют им подгузники, укладывают спать в их отдельные кроватки, которые стоят в спальне. Парни решают, что лягут спать, как только уснут малыши, чтобы поспать побольше, но слишком сложно перестать любоваться детьми в кроватках.  
  
— Они такие красивые, — шепчет Луи.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— И они наконец-таки дома. Когда они родились, я на самом деле думал, что этого может и не произойти.  
  
— Ты уже не винишь себя, я надеюсь? — проверяет Луи с небольшим волнением в голосе.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Может, немного.  
  
Луи становится сзади Гарри и обнимает его за талию. Это немного неловко из-за их разницы в росте — Луи на несколько дюймов ниже Гарри, — но они всегда так делают.  
  
— Гарри, перестань так делать, пожалуйста. Они не из-за тебя родились так рано, они в порядке. Более чем в порядке. Они замечательные. В конце концов, ты замечательный.  
  
Гарри поворачивается в руках Луи, обвивая свои вокруг спины Луи.  
  
— Да и ты неплох.  
  
— Спасибо, но я серьезно, — настаивает Луи. — Ты замечательный. Без тебя их вообще не было бы здесь.  
  
И безо всякого предупреждения Луи тянется к Гарри и соединяет свои губы с его. Это их первый поцелуй с того момента, как они сели в машину, чтобы съездить в гости к семье Гарри.  
  
Губы Луи на вкус такие же, какими их Гарри помнит, — смесь чая и шоколада. Но никакого вкуса дыма. Луи не брал в рот ни одной сигареты после выхода из комы. К этому придется привыкнуть.  
  
Все мысли уходят из головы Гарри, когда Луи скользит языком между его губ. И Гарри позволяет себе потеряться в этом поцелуе. Он теплый, сладкий и страстный одновременно. От него у Гарри мурашки по спине, а пальчики на ногах поджимаются. Это то, чего он так хотел с момента аварии.  
  
Однако им нужен воздух, и Гарри с нежеланием отстраняется от Луи.  
  
— Это было нормально? — нервно спрашивает Луи, когда Гарри быстро дышит, восстанавливаясь после неожиданного поцелуя.  
  
Гарри вдыхает еще немного воздуха и отвечает:  
  
— Это было более, чем нормально. Говоря о замечательном…  
  
Луи улыбается, и Гарри не может сдержать улыбку. Он чувствует, что все начинает становиться на свои места.  
  
Луи смотрит на Джейми и Эллу, которые мирно спят.  
  
— Нам нужно немного поспать. Они проснутся раньше, чем мы узнаем об этом, — говорит Луи, выключая лампу, протягивая руку.  
  
Гарри улыбается, выключает свет и берет парня за руку  
  
Комната освещена лунным светом. Луи залезает в кровать и тянет Гарри на себя, подвигаясь, чтобы освободить ему место. Без слов Луи обнимает Гарри — первый раз дома в их кровати, — и в Гарри снова растет желание, как в больнице, и он прижимается к груди Луи.  
  
— Гарри? — шепчет Луи на ухо Гарри. От этого чувства по телу Гарри проходит дрожь.  
  
— Что? — шепчет Гарри в ответ.  
  
_— Я люблю тебя._  
  
Эти три слова заново восстанавливают мир Гарри. Больше нет «до» и «после». Теперь есть только «сейчас»


End file.
